


Baggins

by sevpottersnape



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Violence, Nori is kind of a dick, Some angst, preslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/sevpottersnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before a company of dwarves invade his home Bilbo Baggins finds something unexpected on the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I would like to explain that I majorly changed the difference between dwarf and hobbit aging. For the story Hobbits are not considered adults until they are about 25, while dwarves are not considered adults until they are 30. ( I know so much younger than the books I'm sure)
> 
> Now that that is out of the way I wanted to apologize for any grammar or spelling errors or even any letters missing their accent marks, I was too lazy to check which names may require them so... not sure. The only thing close to a beta I have had were two of my close real life friends and myself so any errors I will just pass off to them even though I was the last person to read through it. 
> 
> This story is also a mix up of book and movie moments and I will update pieces as I finish at the moment however chapter one could probably easily work as a stand alone story.
> 
> Also the chapters probably wont be that long.

Years before a company of dwarves arrive in the Shire Bilbo Baggins was quite a respectable young hobbit. At the tender age of just twenty years old Bilbo was rather too young to be considered an adult though not many would guess that he wasn’t with how he carried himself. However despite his age Bilbo lived alone his parents having died several months earlier from illness.

Poor old Bilbo was the only one to survive the plague that struck Bag End and while several of his relatives showed an interest in taking him in Bilbo just refused. He took his responsibilities seriously and ran Bag End much like his father before him. And it just so happened that one day about five months after the loss of his parents, when at the beginning of May Bilbo was making his usual trek to Bree that something rather unexpected happened.

It was a warm sunny day blue sky as far as the eye could see and nary a cloud to mar its beauty. Bilbo decided it was the perfect day to head into Bree to drop off a small wagon full of fresh vegetables that he had been tending in his garden. It was the excess that was too much for him to eat by himself. He tried making runs to Bree at least once a month to sell off his extra produce. While there he usually stopped for food at the inn before heading back home in the late afternoon.

It was upon his return journey home that he stumbled upon something rather unexpected. He is nearly through the old woods near the Brandywine Bridge when something catches his attention just off the path. Cautiously he makes his way towards whatever distracted him. A pained sound give him a bit of a start but gets him moving closer much faster.

Wrapped loosely in a dirty, torn cloak Bilbo finds a child, there is blood staining the boys cloak even as fresh blood oozes from various wounds. It makes Bilbo rather dizzy to see such injuries particularly on such a young child. “Can you hear me?” Bilbo calls gently.

There is no response from him.

Bilbo wrings his hands together worriedly in thought. He can’t exactly get him to Bree by himself, at least not very quickly… He is almost home. Glancing between the boy and his wagon that he had left on the side of the road he decides there is nothing for it he will need to get the child to Bag End.

As gently as he can he maneuvers the child closer to the side of the road and into his small wagon. He thanks his lucky stars the child is still rather small as he, gently as possible, gets him into the wagon and begins to move as quickly as he can without causing further injury to the child towards his home.

He feels horrible every time he rolls over an unavoidable dip causing the child, a boy it looks like, to cry out or moan in pain as they go. “I’m really sorry about this.” He mutters when the boy’s cry is particularly pained. “Nearly there.” He says as they cross the bridge heading Whitfurrows where he cuts right towards the Budgeford Track as he knows it leads right to his front door.

It’s faster and he won’t have to travel through the whole of Hobbiton to get to his home, and while passing through Whitfurrow if he happens to see anyone he can send them round to Tuckborough to send a healer post haste to Bag End.

He is in luck and is greeted by a rather surprised cousin of his, Adalgrim Took. “Bilbo! Whats that you got there in your barrow?”

“No time Adalgrim, I need you to get Mirabella and send her to Bag End!” Bilbo says not stopping as he usually would for pleasantries with his cousin. Thankfully Adalgrim is smart enough to realize that whatever is going on is Serious.

Mirabella Brandybuck, nee Took, was one of the Shires best healers. As a youngling back in her day she went out into the world and came home learned in various healing methods. She was the one who everyone went to when they were injured or ill. Unfortunately for the Bagginses she was unable to do much of anything save keep them comfortable and make their passing as easy as possible. Bilbo being so young is what seemed to have kept him alive. His body was better able to fight whatever illness had affected them.

Sooner than he thought he was pushing his wheel barrow up the road to his home. In his yard he quickly unlocked his door and carefully got the boy into his home and lying down in the spare bedroom. He made quick work of removing as much of the boys clothes as he could without causing too much undue stress.

Mirabella arrives soon enough and together they work to repair the damage done to such a young child; he has a broken leg, bruises over a large part of his body, as well as cuts and what appears to be a wound from an arrow. They work round the clock taking turns tending to the child and keeping a close watch on his health. By the end of the first day his temperature soars and he is burning with fever.

He is kept tightly covered even as his body trembles with fever. By the second night he is still again and Bilbo is nearly sick with worry waiting, until the middle of the third day, while Bilbo is gently mopping sweat from the boys’ forehead his eyes suddenly fly open unseeing and he tries to curl in on himself screaming. “Please, don’t hurt me!” Voice high but scratchy.

Bilbo leans close to the child’s ear hoping he will listen as he soothes. “It’s ok sweetling, no one will hurt you hear.”

The boy slows his struggling as he turns confused pain clouded eyes towards Bilbo. “Wh-who are you?” he rasps brokenly.

Bilbo gives the boy a kind smile as he replies. “My name is Bilbo Baggins, I’m a hobbit from the Shire. What’s your name dear child?”

“I- I don’t remember.” He frowns confused.

“That is perfectly fine.” Bilbo says soothingly gently carding his fingers through the boys’ hair. “You are still not all better, maybe when you are healed you will remember your name.”

Nodding slowly the boy takes in as much of the room as he can see, there are books and knick knacks throughout the room on one wall hangs a party banner. “I’m 10.” He says suddenly, when Bilbo just looks confused he adds more. “I’m 10 years old… I remember there was a party and there were folks whose faces I don’t remember…” Tears fill his eyes then as he tries to remember the faces, Bilbo is beside him as soon as he sees the tears hugging him and whispering soothing words in his ear until he falls asleep.

~

Two days later finds the boy quite a bit more active and while there is no official name for the child Bilbo has taken to calling him ‘dear’ whenever Bilbo talks to the boy. As the child becomes more aware of his surroundings Bilbo leaves him with Adalgrim or Mirabella and makes several inquiries for anyone missing a child or if there is anyone even looking for one. When none turn up however he tentatively broaches the subject with the child himself. “I’ve had my ear to the ground, as it were,” Bilbo starts rather nervously.

“No one is looking for me then…” The boy whispers before he can finish.

Bilbo sighs. “No I’m afraid not…” The boys’ face seems to crumble in misery and it breaks Bilbo’s heart to see. “It’s their loss then, and if you are up for it, maybe it could be my gain, hmm?”

Watery eyes look up at Bilbo confused. “What?”

Ears pinking a little Bilbo clarifies. “Well I just mean that if you would like, and anyhow I live in this big old place by myself, but if you would like it could be your home as well?”

The boys’ eyes widen as he realizes what Bilbo is asking, what he is offering and it is only his shock that keeps him from answering immediately. “You wanna take me in?” he asks nervously.

Bilbo gives him a soft smile. “Oh sweetie I would be thrilled to take you in.”

His nervousness melts into a small shy smile. “I would like to stay.”

Bilbo nods. “Good, good, now first thing to do is let me have a look at you, can’t just keep calling you by pet names now can we? After all what would we do when you got older?”

His smiles grows a little wider, though his cheeks flush and he sits a little taller in the bed. Bilbo takes in the child’s appearance thoughtfully. He’s obviously a dwarf given his larger than average round ears and stocky build, he has shoulder length dark hair and deep brown eyes. When he isn't already smiling there is a tilt to his lips that gives him an impish quality. Bilbo also remembers from when he had to carry him into his home that he is a few inches shorter than he is. About six inches.

He considers dwarven names he remembers hearing and the few he liked but if he remembers from his reading dwarves as a whole do not have many who share the same name at any given time…. So he takes a cue from his own family of names and decides to go with… “Kilo Baggins… What do you think?”

The boy tilts his head in thought rolling the name around in his mind. “I like it.”

Smiling widely Bilbo gently ruffles Kilo’s hair. “Good, good, now I think it is time for elevenses. You wait here and I will go put it together for us.” Kilo can’t hold in a giggle as he watches Bilbo leave the room. ‘Hobbits sure do love their food.’ He thinks.


	2. Twenty Years Later and the First Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and a strange visitor makes his to Bag End...

At just twenty years old, still too young to be considered an adult, Bilbo Baggins brings home a dying young boy on his way home from Bree. Once the boy decided he would stay, Bilbo fought tradition in order to keep the boy. Not a day goes by that he has any regrets in the decisions he made nor in the way his life has changed since that time. His conclusion that the boy was a dwarf does indeed ring true. Kilo aged slower than other children of the same age, though not by much, just enough to be noticeable, not that Bilbo minded at all. Even now twenty years later he still has no regrets about keeping his son.

“Dad can I go to Bree with the Brandybucks’?” A now thirty year old Kilo pleads.

“Bree?” Bilbo eyes his son with suspicion. “What do you want from there?”

Kilo’s, now whiskered, cheeks flush. “Well… Prim is having a party to celebrate her upcoming wedding to Drogo… Please can I just go?” He begs again, and though Kilo is now bigger and definitely stronger than Bilbo he still can’t help remembering that broken little boy lying on the side of the path.

“How late is this party supposed to be?”

“Shouldn’t be too late that's why we were gonna go so early…” Kilo turns watery pleading brown eyes towards Bilbo, he knows this trick Kilo learned very soon after arriving how best to utilize such a move yet he knows even after all this time Bilbo will always cave to that look.

Sighing deeply Bilbo ruffles his sons’ hair. “Tell Prim congratulations for me and have fun sweetheart.” Kilo grins broadly kissing and hugging his father.

“Thanks dad!” he cries before running out the door heading towards Buckland Bilbo would wager.

Chuckling Bilbo grabs his favorite pipe, one carved with intricate designs by Kilo, and heads out to sit on the bench in his garden while he smokes and enjoys the beautiful mid-April day. It’s going to be such a quiet day. He thinks happily.

And oh that should have been a warning to the poor hobbit.

~

First he is approached by a tall wizard, who he can barely remember, asking him to partake in some sort of adventure… Hah! That’s out of the question he has a child and can’t go bothering with some fool adventure, and even if he weren’t a parent that is a mad thing to ask of a hobbit (particularly a Baggins) to join in on. He cannot just go scampering off willy nilly, that would just be scandalous!

He has to hide in his house for quite a while as he checks to be sure the wizard has really left.

After that he spends the rest of the day in the market trying to settle his nerves by shopping for a good long while. He picks up a lovely fresh fish for his supper and after tends his garden for ripe veggies to go with it. He does not at all consider what kind of an adventure the wizard had wanted him to go on.

By late afternoon he is much calmer and is back to his seat in his garden smoking his pipe and watching the sky slowly change colors. What kind of adventures would a hobbit even be good at he wonders? Certainly he’s heard stories of the Tooks and even the rare Brandybuck who have gone off to find adventure… Those families though are also really good about keeping such things under wraps as well as they can.

No, he thinks, I would definitely not do well on an adventure.

As the sky deepens in color Bilbo finally makes his way back in to change into his night clothes for comfort and to make his supper.


	3. Confusticating Dwarves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overrun by unexpected guests.

It smells heavenly.

As he adds a bit more spice and a splash of lemon he is interrupted by a ring at his door. “Now who could that be?” he mutters quietly to himself. He contemplates ignoring it as he glances back down at his food but another ring causes him to sigh and go to answer it, maybe it’s one of the Brandybucks bringing home his son…

What he is not expecting as he pulls his door open is a large bald dwarf covered in tattoos and piercings. The dwarf eyes him with sharp blue eyes full of suspicion. “Dwalin,” he grumbles. “At your service.” He sounds rather mocking as he hunches slightly in what Bilbo assumes is supposed to be a bow.

It’s then a flash of worry hits him as he is staring at the dwarf before him, what if someone is finally here looking for his son! He stands straighter fixing his dressing gown. “Bilbo Baggins, at yours…” The dwarf walks in uninvited staring around the room and removing his cloak. “Do we know each other?” He demands suddenly thinking of Gandalf again.

Dwalin glances back frowning looking rather disgusted at even the notion of knowing Bilbo. “No.” Insulted Bilbo can only watch as he walks down his halls. “Which way laddie? Is it down here?” He asks heading down another section of his home.

Bilbo is suddenly glad his son is not home for this. “Is - is what down where?” he stutters out.

“Supper.” Dwalin scoffs sounding like that should have been the most obvious thing in the world, which for a hobbit yes it was, but his son is a dwarf and he learned fairly quick that the older he got the less he ate. Kilo only tended to eat four meals a day to a hobbits seven. “He said there’d be food, and lots of it.”

“He said… Who said!?” Bilbo demands concerned. Hoping that it wasn’t Kilo who sent the big rude dwarf to Bag End.

In the end Dwalin sniffs out the lovely supper he made for himself and begins eating. Bilbo can only sit back and watch horrified as the Dwarf stuffs his mouth full of his fish. He can only think to thank Yavanna that he was able to instill table manners in Kilo.

He’s pulled from thoughts of his son by Dwalin speaking mouth still full of food. “Very good this, anymore?”

“What?” he says confused. It takes a moment for the question to fully processes. “O-oh yes!” he stutters as he gets it. He stands quickly grabbing and handing over a tray of Kilo’s favorite biscuits. “Here you are!” he says as he quickly takes one of them for himself. “I wasn’t expecting company…” he tries hinting just as his door bell ring again.

Dwalin stares up at him suddenly. “That’ll be the door.” He continues to stare until Bilbo rushes off to answer it.

He isn’t sure what to expect but another dwarf is not it. “Balin at your service.” He spreads his arms wide bowing slightly. He’s an older dwarf with snowy white hair and beard.

“Good evening…” Bilbo tries confused.

Balin nods looking to the sky a moment. “Yes, yes it is. Though I think it might rain later.” He says before walking right in, much like Dwalin. “Am I late?” he asks seriously glancing around.

“Late for wha- ” Bilbo tries but is cut off by a loud ‘oh’ from Balin.

Bilbo can only watch confused as the first dwarf comes out to greet the new arrival. “Haha! Evening brother.”

He’s not really paying attention to what their saying so is a bit confused as they slam their heads together. And then horror strikes as together they begin raiding his pantry, picking through his and Kilo’s food occasionally deeming something unappealing and throwing it to the ground.

Incensed he tries laying down the law and kicking them out but it appears neither of them is even listening to him as he asks them to leave. The only sign that they’ve heard anything he has said is when they turn to look at him a split second before going back to their original conversation.

He’s puffing up to try kicking them out again when there is another ring of his door bell. Bilbo counts to ten before rushing to answer the door. There are two more boys standing there, both look to be near his own sons age. “Fili.” A young golden haired blond says, a vaguely familiar impish smile on his lips, though unlike Kilo this one has two long plaits dangling from his mustache. “Ori.” The other boy stutters out with a faint blush to his cheeks. His hair is a dull copper color and rather ill cut, and his beard is rather on the thin side. They both bow though and add. “At your service.”

“Are you mister Baggins?” Ori asks shyly, and oh he wants to say no but he reminds him so much of his son when he was younger.

“Yes.” He sighs stepping aside so they can come in.

Ori beams at him as he very nearly skips inside. Fili on the other hands enters with a swagger to his step and a look of superiority on his face, it rather irks Bilbo off. “I like your home.” Ori says. Bilbo smiles to the boy and is about to respond when Fili begins handing him his gear.

“Careful with these, just had them sharpened.” Bilbo glowers.

“Fili! Ori! Come give us a hand.” Dwalin says suddenly with them in the entrance hall, one of his arms wraps around Ori pulling him along. Bilbo can see the pleased flush on the younger dwarfs face and groans.  
“Mister Dwalin!” Ori sighs only too happy to be lead away by the other.

Bilbo follows them to see why they would need a hand though. “We need to make room.” Balin explains to Ori and Fili. And no Bilbo does not like the way that sounds at all!

Weighted down he can only stumble towards the dining room. “Make room? How many more are coming?” He cries out suddenly more nervous than ever.

Then the bell rings again and he gasps alarmed, he stumbles back towards his door, throwing the junk Fili dropped on him onto his mother’s glory box as he calls out. “No! There's nobody here! Go away,” he hears a crash from his dining room. “There are far too many dwarves in my house already!” he wrenches the door open as he says this not expecting the sudden pile of dwarves in through his door. From behind the stack he can see the wizard from earlier that day. “Gandalf.” He grumbles incensed.

~

Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori and Nori… Bilbo laments the sudden overabundance of dwarves no in his home.

As the dwarves pile into his pantry and kitchen Bilbo does the only thing a respectable hobbit can in this situation, he changes into some clean clothes quick as he can. He can hear the dwarves in his home going through his cupboards and he rushes back out to try and stop them…

It doesn’t help.

All he can do is watch as his and Kilo’s food vanishes before his eyes. He only vaguely hears as Gandalf counts out the dwarves in his home. “He is late, is all.” Bilbo hears Dwalin drawl and sighs, just what he needs one more headache.

~

As the dwarves settle around his table now laden with all the food from his front pantry and cold box all he can do is watch as they stuff their faces. A quick double check lets him know that they did indeed clear out his pantry of everything except crumbs.


	4. SURPRISE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves begin to plot only to be interrupted. Drunk Kilo makes his way home.

Later Bilbo cannot pretend to hide how disgruntled he has become with the dwarves in his home and he tries giving Gandalf a piece of his mind, but then Ori comes up asking about his dirty plate. “Where should I put this?” he asks timidly.

Fili pulls it from his hands and suddenly his mother’s china is flying through his home as the dwarves begin to sing about doing rather horrid things to his carpets, doors and dishes.

In the end they do none of the things they had sung about, in face nothing ends up broken at all and oddly enough it’s all been cleaned… but still!

He isn’t sure if he should be grateful or not when an ominous knock sounds at his door. “He is here.” Gandalf whispers. Bilbo heads to answer his door only for Gandalf to beat him to it, rude!

He isn’t sure that wasn’t a good thing though as now he is suddenly faced with a dwarf who looks so much like his son he would eat his suspenders if they weren't related in some way! He is gorgeous that is definitely for sure; unlike Kilo this man holds himself in a regal manner, he has long dark hair with only a few silver streaks though his beard is definitely still nearly black. As Bilbo takes in this newcomer he can only think, huh this dwarf has the bluest eyes, one of the few main differences between Kilo and this dwarf not caused by age.

The dwarf is eying his home critically. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice.”

Yavanna, help me! He thinks frantically. His son has been known to get lost in the Shire a number of times. He ignores them as his mind whirls with the possibility of losing his child, it worries him and it’s only when Gandalf introduces them that he snaps a bit out of his head, Thorin… Oh he is going to be in trouble, if not because of his son, then because of this dwarf. Until Thorin mocks him, insults his way of living and then follows the other dwarves into his dining room again without so much as a by your leave.

Bilbo tries to ignore them but it’s rather hard as they talk so loud. He wanders through his home trying to distract himself, stays out of their conversation as long as he can until one of them brings up their reason for even being in the Shire. “You’re going on a quest?”

The dwarves ignore him though Gandalf pulls out a map and begins to lay out where they are going and the general reasoning behind the quest. He quickly bores of the discussion and wanders off again trying to go back to ignoring them. Until and older dwarf, he thinks is named Oin, mentions a beast.

Bilbo perks up then. “Beast?”

“Oh that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.” The dwarf, Bofur, responds easy enough. Bilbo is just getting back into the discussion when his front door slams open and suddenly his dining room is full of armed dwarves and a battle ready wizard. The giggling clues him in to who has arrived.

“Stop!” Bilbo cries. “That’s just my son!” he rushes to the entrance to find Kilo lying on the floor giggling.

“DAD!” he calls. “You’ll never believe what that Lobelia tried telling me on my why home!”

Bilbo sighs softly trying to hide a smile as he helps his son into a seated position. “What this time sweetheart?” Lobelia was always trying to upset one or both of them with lies and half-truths though it never really worked.

“Dwarves!” he exclaims. “At our house!” At this point most of the dwarves in his home are currently standing in the door way behind Kilo.

“I am afraid that this time she is indeed right.” Bilbo sighs.

Kilo’s eyes suddenly widen in fear. “Did I do something wrong?”

“NO!” Bilbo is quick to reassure, despite them being a family for so long there were still times, which he never understood why, that sometimes Kilo feared being sent away. “They are only passing through on a quest.” Kilo nods slowly leaning in to Bilbo.

“When on Earth did you have a child?” Gandalf asks confused Kilo and Bilbo turn towards the wizard together, shocking the entire company of dwarves.

“I didn’t HAVE a child, I found him dying and took him in, when I couldn’t find where he may have come from I invited him to stay… and I will fight tooth and nail anyone that says I do not love my son unconditionally.”

While Bilbo talk’s Kilo’s attention is drawn to the dwarves. “Hi.” He calls waving from his spot on the floor.

“Alright kiddo let’s get you off the floor.” Bilbo huffs as he hefts his son up from the floor.

“Thorin!” Fili suddenly calls eyes not leaving Bilbo or Kilo. Bilbo had hoped he wouldn't but he can’t say it was a surprise. What does surprise him is Kilo stiffening in his arms.

“What?” Comes a growl from back at his table, Fili doesn't respond though only waves him over. Kilo is pointedly ignoring them though despite the stiffening of his body, Bilbo notices, that he is choosing instead to focus on Bilbos’ and his own feet.

When Thorin comes into view Bilbo can see the scowl on his face, though it seems Fili isn't even looking at Thorin just pointing towards them. Bilbo sighs as Thorin’s gaze snaps towards him and his son, the scowl immediately drops from his face replaced by a kind of distressed confusion. “Kili?” He questions shocked.

“Nope.” Is all Kilo says looking anywhere near Thorin and company. “Names Kilo.” He mutters.

“It is not!” Thorin growls snapping back to normal suddenly. “I helped birth you into this world boy, I know your name.”

Kilo straightens sobering up some and turns to face Thorin head on with his own growl. “Maybe you knew me as a young child, but my dad named me Kilo and that is who I am; Kilo Baggins.”

“That is NOT your father!” Thorin roars.

“Neither are YOU!” Kilo snarls back.

The two are now glaring back and forth, Bilbo is beside himself worrying over his son. Fili upset that his brother hasn’t even looked his way steps forward. “Don’t you remember me Kili?” He asks quietly. Around them the dwarves and Gandalf have made a large semicircle where they just seem to be watching the back and forth between the two groups quietly.

“It’s Kilo.” He mutters, glancing back at his worried dad. “And yes I remember… doesn't change anything, THIS is my home.” He says spreading his hands gesturing to the smial.

“Oh Kilo.” Bilbo sighs hugging his son from the side. “How long?”

He doesn’t even need to clarify what he is asking when Kilo shrugs glancing to him with a small sheepish smile. “A day or two after I woke up.”

Bilbo sighs still hugging his son. “I must say I did suspect a few times.”

“You’re not mad?” Bilbo kisses his temple.

“No, I’m sure you had your reasons.” Kilo smiles sweetly at Bilbo’s answer. “Besides,” he adds. “I’m a rather selfish hobbit, and wouldn't have wanted to give up my son.”

Thorin who had been quietly steaming can no longer stand back quiet. He steps toward the hobbit and dwarf. “That is not your son!” he thunders angrily.

Bilbo tired of the yelling steps toward the angry dwarf. “I may not be blood, but I’ve raised that boy for twenty years. He is MY son!” he snarls.

“You’re a hobbit!”

“What does that even matter?” Bilbo demands.

“He’s a dwarf!” Thorin growls. “He should be with his own kind.”

“I found him dying on the side of the road, I sent inquiries and requests looking for any who may be missing a child no one responded. So I took him in and raised him as my own.”

“That means nothing!”

“That means everything!” Bilbo yells suddenly in Thorins’ face. “I’ve raised him for twenty years, that is my son, and if you think I’m going to let anyone tell me otherwise they’ve got another thing coming.” Bilbo continues quieter though no less angry.

Thorin meets Bilbo’s glare with one of his own, furious that any would stand up to him. “You would dare keep me from my family?” Thorin sneers.

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “That is not your or my decision, that decision lies with Kilo, and if he doesn’t want anything to do with you than as his father I say, BACK OFF!” he ends vehemently.

Kilo moves behind his dad glaring at Thorin as well. “He is right you know, it is my decision and this is my dad, I choose him.”

Bilbo nods in agreement. “Now if you’ll excuse us, I have a son to feed and you lot have already completely raided our front pantry.”

Kilo looks horrified as he follows Bilbo. “What about my cookies and jam?”

Bilbo shakes his head sadly. “Gone I’m afraid.”

“But I was saving those…” he whines.

“I didn't exactly have a choice sweetheart.”

Kilo turns a glare to the dwarves at the sideline. “Damn rude apes!”

Bilbo sighs. “Language dear, besides I think there may be more cookies in one of the other pantries.”

Kilo sighs as well. “Sorry dad.”

The dwarves watch fascinated as the two head off down the hall. “Wait… Did he just say other pantries?” Bofur asks suddenly.

The group looks between each other before they all quickly turn to follow the retreating duo.

Only Thorin, Fili and Gandalf stay back.

It’s Gandalf who ends the silence left by the others departure. “I must say this was completely unexpected.”

Thorin gives Gandalf a halfhearted glare. “You expect me to believe you had no knowledge of this?”

Gandalf frowns down at him. “I can assure you I had no idea, as far as I’ve heard is that he was still single.”

Thorin glares a little longer before sighing and turning towards an distressed Fili. “At least we know he’s alive now.” Thorin tries to reassure.

“Alive and hates me.” Fili cries dismayed.

Thorin reaches out pulling his nephew into a hug. “I doubt he could ever truly hate you… He’s just upset and needs to remember that he always loved you best.”

Fili is about to respond when noise from the back cuts him off.

“OI!” Kilo cries. “Stay away from my cookies you arse face!”

“Kilo!”

“Sorry dad… Hey!”

“Dwalin NO!”

“Out of my second pantry now or I’ll stuff hot peppers down your throat!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Kilo knee.”

Suddenly there is a howl of pain that cuts off quickly followed by Dwalin charging from the back of the house, his face is cherry red. They can only watch as he falls under the ale cask not bothering with a cup as he drinks it down… It doesn't seem to be helping any.

“Now the rest of you out of our pantry!”

Thorin turns back to see the rest of the dwarves quick timing it from the back of the house. “What happened?” he demands.

Balin rolls his eyes. “Dwalin wouldn’t heed their warning… also you should be proud to note he’s fast.”

Thorin glances back at Dwalins’ still red face. “What did they feed him?”

“Some kind of small red pepper.”

Thorin watches worriedly as five minutes later Dwalin is still red in the face sweat and tears pouring down. Then Bilbo appears holding a cup out to Dwalin. “Drink this.” He sighs. Dwalin doesn't even question the hobbit just takes the cup and drinks. Not even thinking that Bilbo is the one who cause his pain to begin with.

The redness fades quickly while the sweating, tears and runny nose stop.

“By Mahal, what form of potion was that?” Oin asks reverently.

Bilbo frowns. “It was just cows milk.”

“That was a dirty trick hobbit.” Dwalin rasps from beside him.

Bilbo shrugs. “You wouldn't listen.”

Dwalin frowns for a moment longer before sighing. “It was like dragons’ fire, what were those things?”

“Anour peppers, for non-Shire folk they are known as the hottest peppers in Middle Earth.”

“Why do you have them?”

“I eat them of course.”

Dwalin shudders moving away from the hobbit. “Are you a demon?”

Bilbo sniffs disdainfully. “Hardly, most hobbits eat them.” Dwalin shudders again.

“I think I would rather try my luck with Smaug, blindfolded and unarmed, than ever see one of those things again!”

Thorin frowns. “It can’t have been -”

“You eat one then!” Dwalin cuts him off. “Then tell me you wouldn't rather face Smaug!”

Thorin frowns. “Fine, bring me one!”

“I wouldn’t…” Gandalf tries to caution him but it falls on deaf ears.

A smirking Kilo brings out the jar of peppers still sealed and holds it out for Thorin to get his own. In seconds Thorin’s face is a deep red with sweat, snot and tears dripping down his face.

“Go get him some milk Ki.” Bilbo sighs, Kilo nods still smirking as he walks back to the second larder.

“Here you go.” He says when he gets back holding out a glass of milk.

Thorin ignores the offered milk for as long as he can but the burn is just too much! He turns pained eyes to Kilo. “Milk…” he rasps Kilo hands over the glass immediately.

Kilo is particularly amused as he watches Thorin drink the milk down quickly. “I guess you guys are lucky not to have found dads cookies then…”

“Why?” Ori asks innocently.

“Well you do know what the hottest part of a pepper is right?” Ori shakes his head confused. “It’s the seeds… see those two were lucky in that dad only dries out the peppers as he needs to because they get hotter then. See when dad makes his personal cookies he takes the dried seeds of those peppers and grinds them to a coarse powder and mixes them into chocolate chip cookies.”

The dwarves look aghast at the idea. “He make cookies out of those foul things?” Thorin gags. Kilo nods pleasantly. Thorin is suddenly hugging him tightly making Kilo squawk indignantly. “I’m so sorry, I never meant to make you feel unloved or hurt or anything like that! You were like a son to me, you and your brother! Forgive me Kili!”

Kilo scowls “Get off!” he says pushing Thorin back. “I don’t eat them jackass, I know better. Also my life here has been amazing!” As he gets away from Thorin he moves behind a scowling Bilbo.

“Alright everyone to the sitting room now, bring your own chairs as I’ve only got a few.” He sighs. Most of the dwarves are quick to follow the order grabbing the chairs they had moved to the dining room though Dwalin seems to be the one moving fastest.

~

Bilbo nods satisfied as the dwarves quickly move into the room, however before heading in with Kilo he pulls him aside. “No matter what happens in there just remember; I will still love you. Whether you wish to be called Kili or Kilo or even Myrtle.” They share a grin at that. “You will always be my son, got that?” Kilo wraps his dad in a tight hug.

“Thanks dad.”

Bilbo smiles patting his boy on the cheek. “Alright we are going to go in there and listen a patiently as we can as they explain their side and why they are even here to begin with… But first you are going to tell me the whole story, in there with them.” He clarifies as Kilo goes to open his mouth there.

Kilo hesitates not wanting to go in the room but Bilbo just points giving him a look he remembers all too well from his youth. Sighing he marches into the room and over to his chair. Bilbo right behind him until the middle of the room where he stops glancing around counting to be sure everyone is accounted for.

“Alright first things first I want to hear Kilo’s story and the reason why he never told me he remembered. After Thorin and Fili can respond with their own side. And once that is out I want to know why I was suddenly overrun by dwarves! I want to know why you are in our home, but that can wait, its Kilo’s story now.”

Most of the dwarves nod minus Thorin who just scowls and Fili who is staring dejectedly at the floor. Kilo glances around the room before his eyes settle quickly on Bilbo for a moment before deciding the floor is the safest option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I created Anour Peppers I wanted something on par with Ghost Peppers. 
> 
> Anour peppers=Ghost peppers


	5. Kilo's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilo talks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. This entire section is Kili talking.

Fili and I are twins though we do not share the same birthday… see after he was born there was a bit of a complication and it took hours to fix it, so while he was born in the evening on one day I was born early the next.

Because of that it was decided that Fili was to be Thorins successor, normally not an issue for young children to worry about however in Ered Luin it was a point of contention. Fili was paraded around various parties and events, gifts were presented to him almost daily and I was pushed to the sidelines, only allowed to watch.

As we aged that split between Fili and I was pulled tight. Originally he and I were able to bond as brothers, though it wouldn't last. He began letting the adulation of those around to push him as they wanted and he began to treat me as the others did. I tried going to our mother and Thorin but she was usually busy following Fili around and he would always send me away not listening to anything I said.

One day a group of elder dwarves decided to parade Fili around outside the mountain… I do not know why I was brought along though now I am sure I can guess…

We were near the hills of Evendium when we were set upon by a small pack of orcs. The elders were quick to pull Fili away running as fast as they could away from the orcs, helping Fili when he couldn’t keep up… I was stuck fending for myself as I watched my brother run away never looking back.

I was cut repeatedly by one of the orcs before I could get away from him, another shot me in the shoulder to knock me down but I kept running, which is where a third came up beside me and slammed a mace into my leg breaking bone and finally bringing me to my knees. Unable to run anymore I was knocked unconscious.

I do not know how long I was with them and I can only speculate why I wasn’t eaten or killed but when my dad found me I was dying on the side of the road between the old forest and Brandywine Bridge.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a soft bed with my dad carefully mopping sweat from my forehead, I had no memory of my life before then save a party full of faceless people so I knew I was ten. It was days after first waking that I finally remembered who I was… and I considered telling him the truth.

But years of being pushed aside and told I wasn’t good enough, being ignored by family, it just seemed a silly thing to want back really. Dad only ever asked me to be happy, and believe me I have been.

I am an accomplished bowman and am deadly accurate with throwing knives. While generally hobbits do not fight, some things they do are useful, shooting wild game is completely acceptable, and generally one of the top party games is axe throwing… I’ve won at all the parties over the last four or five years.

I did once consider going back to let someone know I was alive, but I knew no one was looking for me and really I was tired of being ignored in favor of my twin. Of course the biggest reason had nothing to do with any dwarf… Frankly I loved my dad and I didn’t want to hurt him by making him think I wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case, Kilo = Kili.


	6. Familial Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's defense and Thorin's hope.

When he finished he realized Bilbo was squeezing his hand. Kilo smiled up at him squeezing it back. No one else moved for several long minutes until Fili burst out of his chair. “I didn’t leave you that day by any known choice of my own!” he cried. “Those sycophants swore they were helping you too!” Tears are gathering in his eyes. “I didn’t even realize until it was too late…”

  
Bilbo frowns as he considers the truth of Filis’ claim. “What happened to those creeps then?” he demands.

“They were tried for treason and found guilty, each of them were beheaded for their actions and for the loss of one of our children.” Thorin answers muted now.

Bilbo nods grimly. “Don’t let Lobelia see this side of you dad.” Kilo grins Bilbo glances at his son flushing a bit.

“Yes well I’m sure any other parent would feel the same, treating a youngster like that is barbaric and deserves that sort of punishment and worse!”

Kilo hugs his dad suddenly. “That isn’t very Baggins of you.”

Bilbo tsk’s before kissing Kilos forehead and pulling back. “Now what have I always said about that?”

Kilo grins. “You may have the Baggins name but you are also half Took.”

“Exactly! Though we are still not finished with their side of the story.” He says turning to gaze at Thorin and Fili. Kilo nods following his example and staring at his brother and uncle.

Thorin sighs leaning forward in his seat so he can rest his elbow upon his knees. “I knew how things were between Fili and Kili… I knew that a rift was forming that could be irreparable if left alone, however at the time I had been confident they could eventually pull through, strengthening their bond of brotherhood.”

Bilbo frowns at that. “How could drifting apart bring them together? I would think that no longer speaking to the other would be tantamount to their bond severing.”

“I did not think their bond would break!” Thorin growls but it fades again to a frustrated sigh. “Family is one of the most important things to a dwarf, with children being the first priority. The bond between brothers, particularly twins, is one of the toughest bonds to severe, I had hoped it would prove true for them.”

“That still doesn’t explain anything.”

“Twin dwarves are rare. It makes their bond that much stronger, to have the heir to the throne of Erebor be a twin meant that in time his top advisor, the one who could easily sway the ear of that heir would be his brother before all others” Thorin sneers suddenly. “Those dwarves knew that, that is why they were trying to break the bond between them. Fili would be vulnerable to suggestion and Kili would be pushed out.

“I wanted them to fight, their bond would have become unbending going through such a trial… Dis tried to keep the situation under control to some extent.” The scowl vanishes replaced by an old sadness. “That day he, you, vanished they had sent one of their own to distract Dis long enough to get the boys out of the Blue Mountains… When they arrived back Fili had been devastated when he realized Kili wasn't with him.”

Kilo turns his gaze to Fili finding achingly sad but familiar blue eyes watching him, he feels his face heating up as he turns away. “All those things they dragged me too back then were boring and meant nothing to me because you weren't there to have fun with me.” Fili admits quietly.

Kilo glances back at him again to find Fili smiling sweetly at him. “Well… er…” Kilo turns to his dad. “I think it’s time to hear about why they are here!” He decides suddenly still flushing slightly.

Bilbo watches his son closely for a few moments as he keeps glancing at Fili and way ears a burning pink. ‘Well I guess that would make a stronger bond.’ He thinks watching his son for a few moments longer before glancing around the other people in the room. “If there is nothing else to add Kilo is right.”

Gandalf finally steps forward to join the group to begin their important business. “Well for starters what do you know about Erebor?”


	7. Bad Ideas Always Turn Into The Best Stories One Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Big decisions should probably wait until after breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the Erebor discussion mostly because it was basically the same as the book or movie.

An hour later and Bilbo is sitting in a corner of his room knees pulled up and his face buried there. He cannot believe they came here looking for him to go on their adventures! Honestly, it’s like they know nothing of hobbits…

He thinks it probably wouldn't have been so upsetting for him except his son wants to go with him… he hasn’t said it explicitly but Bilbo knows, he can just tell. After all he did raise the boy for years.  
A light tapping at his door gets his attention just as Kilo ducks in quickly. “Dad?” he asks not immediately seeing Bilbo on the floor.

“I’m here.” Kilo startles turning towards his father. “What’s wrong?”

Kilo joins him in his corner sitting pressed to his side. “I don’t know what to do…”

Bilbo eyes him again. “About the quest… or about Fili?” Kili doesn't even glance at him just ducks his head down further.

“Both…”

“I can’t tell you what you can do Ki, you are old enough to make your own decisions and while it would pain me greatly to see you leave with them I know that I cannot truly stop you anymore. As for Fili well I do not know him much at all, though from what I’ve seen he is a kind dwarf who cares a great deal for his long lost brother.”

Kilo flushes a deeper pink. “I want to go… but I do not want to leave you behind dad.”

Bilbo wraps one of his arms around Kilo pulling him down and closer to himself. “The Shire has always been a safe place for all good folks, but out past those borders is what worries me more than anything I have ever known, and thinking of you out there is terrifying. But I won’t stop you going.”

“You are the greatest dad, you know that right?”

Bilbo presses a kiss to Kilo’s forehead and in the lull of their conversation they hear the beginnings of a dirge.

They sit quiet to listen for a while before Kili is singing beside him matching the tune seamlessly. As it ends Bilbo kisses his forehead again. “You have always made me proud Kilo Baggins and nothing will ever change that, so if you want to go fret not how it would make me feel, because I will always gladly call you my son.”

They sit like that for a while longer before Kilo heads to his room to go to sleep while Bilbo crawls into his own bed. Dreams of treasure and dragons and dwarves dancing through his thoughts.

~

It’s quiet when he wakes in the morning. Curiously Bilbo slips out of his room quiet as he can and scans his home there are no more dwarfs or weapons in his parlor or entry hall. He’s a bit sad oddly enough… Kilo!

He runs to his son’s room and finds it empty of his child he knows that he said he could go but Kilo no longer here has him really sad now… He hadn’t said goodbye… he walks to his kitchen slowly not really wanting eat yet but maybe something to drink would help.

He stops short just inside the door when he sees Kilo sitting at the table looking rather lost. “Kilo!”

“Oh hey dad.” He spares a small distracted smile towards his father and Bilbo knows what he’s gotta do.

“Go pack you things we have a company to catch!” Bilbo demands.

Kilo looks up eyes wide. “They left a few hours ago though!”

“By the roads I’d imagine, but we aren't taking the roads are we?” Kilos eyes brighten as he nods. “Alright now hurry up or we really won’t be able to catch them!”

It’s a mad dash for the two as the run through the house packing what they think will be important for this adventure. They meet at the front door grinning widely at the other. “Once we walk out this door everything will change.” Kilo says.

Bilbo grins. “Everything changed the day I found you on my way home from Bree, and I have not yet regretted that decision, doubtful I ever will either.”

Kilo hugs his dad close. “When this is over you will finally have a story to write down in that book you have been dying to fill.”

Bilbo nods before opening his lovely round door with the brass knob in the very center. It’s a new day and their adventure is waiting for them. They exit the home both turn towards the smial with a grin. “Good bye Bag End we cannot wait to grace your halls again.” They cry before sprinting out the gate and running as fast as they can through town.

Dodging hobbits beginning their day. Most just look at them oddly though one does call. “Where you two off too in such a hurry?”

“We are going on an adventure!” Bilbo cries out. Kilo laughs as they keep running.

Once out of Hobbiton they cut through Bywater, running through the fields near Frogmorton and Whitfurrows before they hit to Brandywine Bridge. From there they cut through the Old Forest heading towards Bree. It only takes them about 30 minutes to finally catch up to the company. “Wait!” Kilo yells out.

“We decided to come with!” Bilbo adds before pulling out the contract they had given him the night before. “I’ve signed it!”

Thorin halts the company turning back to eye the two coming towards him, he had been rather upset when his nephew had refused to join him, and he had been rather angry that a hobbit could so easily trump his dwarven bonds. Them both showing up together changes things. He doesn't know what to think now but he nods for Balin to check the signature.

“Good, now that that is in order welcome to the company… both of you.”

Kilo grins widely. “Thank you.”

“Get them ponies.” Thorin calls.

Two of the dwarves, Gloin and Dori he thinks brings forward two riderless ponies. “Oh I’m good! Really I like walking do it a lot, long walks too I will be fine…”

Kilo smirks crawling up onto his own pony with little issue. Bilbo tries walking away until two more dwarves, Nori and Dwalin, pick him up under the shoulders and drop him into the saddle. They begin moving again Bilbo sitting rather stiffly in his saddle, Kilo grinning beside him. “It could be worse dad.”

Bilbo frowns over at him. “How could it possibly be worse?”

“It could be a normal size horse.”

Bilbo grimaces at that. “Sadly true.” Their quiet as they continue on. Ten minutes later Bilbos allergies begin bothering him and he reaches for his handkerchief. “Oh bugger it all.” He mutters.

“What’s wrong?” Kilo ask concerned.

“I forgot my handkerchief.”

Kilo snorts a quick laugh. “It’s alright…” he reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out one of his own handkerchiefs. “Here you go.”

Bilbo takes the offered cloth smiling. “Thank you Ki.” Their exchange however was hardly private which leads to a bit of sport being had about the two of them. Ahead of them Bofur is ripping off a piece of his shirt and handing it, smirking, to Bombur.

“Here ya are.” He grins.

It’s a bizarre sight as Bombur seems to simper and flap one of his hands about. “Oh thank you, mi boy!” the two snicker as do several others around them. Bilbo flushes angrily beside him Kilo looks a bit embarrassed.

“Enough.” Thorin Calls from the front of the party, glaring back at everyone. “There will be little time to be worrying about handkerchiefs and doilies where were going Burglar.”

Feeling incredibly foolish all of a sudden Bilbo can only nod stiffly. “Don’t listen to those guys,” a quiet voice says from Kilos other side. “They are just trying to find distraction while they can.” Bilbo looks around Kilo to find Ori.

Kilo glances towards Ori as well. “You sound like you speak from experience.”

Ori shrugs. “It’s one of the reasons I went ahead with Fili on the way towards Mister Bilbos’ home. Not many of us were warriors ya know… and Bofur’s family doesn't even come from Erebor like everyone else’s…”  
“How old are you anyways?” Bilbo asks curiously.

Ori’s ears turn pink for some reason. “I am twenty-nine actually…”

Kilo frowns. “I thought among dwarfs Thirty was considered adulthood.” Ori nods.

“I’m not technically passed the age of maturity yet, but I’ve only got a month more to go!” he says insistently before glancing around quickly to make sure no one’s listening. “I wanted to be a part of this, to show those dwarves back home that I was more than just books and drawing.”

“No one knows?” Bilbo asks curiously.

Ori shakes his head. “No, only my brothers… I know the others wouldn't have let me come.”

Kilo considers saying something for only a moment before deciding to just leave it be, if no one else knew it wasn’t his place to inform them. Among hobbits twenty-five is when the youth are considered adults finally, and while he could have been accepted as an adult his ingrained dwarven knowledge wouldn't allow it. “The others might get mad about you lying if they find out…” He warned quietly instead.

Ori shakes his head. “No one’s asked except Mister Bilbo.”

Kilo nods.

Soon the three change topics and begin chatting idly, Ori, the other two realize is like a sponge eager to soak up knowledge. Unbeknownst to them someone did hear their conversation. One of the Dwarves with the sharpest hearing.


	8. Dwalin's Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a dwarf can't help eavesdropping... especially not when hes trying.

Dwalin rode near the back of the company keeping close eye on the three members he felt were in the most danger. He learned years ago that his ears were sensitive and he could pick up sounds many of the others could not. It was useful in his capacity as a royal guard.

Hearing that Ori was not yet passed his maturity threw him. He could not believe it… but what did he do with that information? Yes he shouldn’t have been allowed to come but it was too late to send him back alone… They would have to send back his brothers as well and that was just not an option at this point.

He knows that Dori, despite his vanity, is an excellent warrior, and while Nori has been in trouble with the law numerous times his skill at sneaking was unsurpassed by other dwarfs. So getting rid of them would be rather stupid. As he considers it he realizes that no, there is nothing for it the boy must continue on this quest.

Grumbling to himself he realizes that he is definitely going to have to keep a close watch over him, closer than he had originally planned to anyways.

Behind Dwalin, Gandalf rode along quietly contemplating this interesting company of dwarves. He could already tell this was going to be an adventure for the ages. He can feel the beginning of many important moments coming; and really he could not wait to be part of them in some manner or another… even if it is only in the most inconsequential of ways.


	9. Thorin Does Not Like Orc Jokes, Fili!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping jokes or things not to tell near Thorin.

It took many days before they were out of the more populated, peaceful areas of the west and entering the wilds. The first night camping out away from civilization was a rather quiet affair for the company. Everyone was tense as they considered the coming days of their journey.

Kilo sat near Bilbo, though his eyes tended to follow Fili as he moved about the camp. Ori sat on the other side of Bilbo carefully holding a think leather bound journal, occasionally he could hear a quiet skritching as Ori wrote or drew. Once or twice as Bilbo’s eyes scanned the camp he thought he saw Dwalin staring at the young dwarf, but he thought that was a silly notion indeed.

When he hears a low howl in the distance Bilbo frowns worriedly. “What was that?”

“Orcs.” Fili responds sagely. “Roam this area looking for camps to raid.”

Bilbo gulps suddenly pulling Kilo and Ori closer to him. “Are… Are there really?” he stutters.

Fili laughs at the fear on Bilbo and Ori’s faces. Kilo is scowling next to them, its Thorin though that brings him up short. “You think an orc raid is funny?” he growls glaring at his nephew. Fili shakes his head quickly. “You know nothing of the world.” He says as he stalks to the edge of the camp angrily.

Fili is left looking rather hurt, he had meant it as a joke, a scary one but still it was only meant in jest….

“Don’t take it to heart Fili.” Balin sighs stepping up to the younger dwarf. “Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.”

Balin proceeds to explain a bit more of Thorin’s background. Like what happened to him and his family after Smaugs’ attack.

The story of a proud dwarf prince who was brought low by fate and what a terrible fate it was Bilbo thought sadly. Left to lead his dwarves through dangerous terrain, no help coming to them, losing many the longer they were left to roam… The hope that Moria would be an option and the war that brought more tragedy to an already suffering race.

Yes, Bilbo could see why Thorin was so touchy about Orcs, why he was so determined to take back his home. He decided then that he would help no matter what happens in the future.


	10. Out of the Fire and Onto a Troll Spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls are rather nasty business for any respectable hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank one of my irl bff's for attempting to beta this for me even though she doesn't really like fanfiction.

A week later Bilbo isn’t as sure that he should have really come on this journey to begin with… Things had started pretty quietly at the beginning of the week, by Wednesday however the lovely blue sky had been replaced by a muggy gray haze and by Thursday morning heavy wind and rain was pelting the company as they moved. Finally they had to stop in a small outcropping of tree’s that only slowed down the amount of water pouring down on their heads.

They were unable to start a fire because of it and a large part of their food had been soaked with water. It was a rather grim night to be sure.

The next day dawned a bit better, the wind and rain had slowed to a gentle drizzle and light breeze. When they come upon a partially ruined house, Thorin decides to stop early after almost everyone in the party complains. Gandalf takes in the site of the ruin in trepidation, counselling that they should not linger in such a place. Thorin however has decided and refuses to be swayed from his decision unwilling to leave what little shelter the shack can provide. Something his company desperately needs after the last few days of travel, and if he's honest he needs it as well. Gandalf annoyed that Thorin is unwilling to heed his counsel so he decides to head off alone.

By dinner they had a nice fire going and a decent stew boiling merrily over the fire. Fili was on watch and Bilbo soon found out that Kilo had followed after him.

Scanning the dwarves still nearby, he catches Dwalin once again staring at Ori. Now he knows for sure that indeed the older dwarf has been watching Ori… He isn’t sure why and it concerns him.

All the same he is drawn from his contemplation by Bombur asking if he would deliver stew to Fili and Kilo. He readily agrees and is off.

~

 “Why did he never send out inquiries looking for me?” Is what Bilbo hears his son ask as soon as he nears where Fili is meant to be keeping watch; the way Kilo sounds, it hurts something within Bilbo’s own heart. His son was hurting because to him none of his family had wanted him around… and while Bilbo hopes he knows that he will always have a place at Bag End, it isn't the same.

He knew Thorin was probably right that whatever bonds dwarves felt were stronger than most, to his son his blood family seemed not to care as he was growing up. “You’d been taken by orc’s Kili—“

“Kilo.” He automatically corrects cutting Fili off.

Fili sighs deeply. “Ki.” He compromises. “As I said; you had been taken by orc’s… even where you were it should be common knowledge that they aren’t exactly known for their self-control.”

Bilbo can just make out his sons confused, thinking face before he grimaces. “Ew!” he whines. It takes Bilbo a moment himself to get what Fili had meant and he grimaces as well. Time to put an end to that talk. He thinks.

“Supper time boys.” He calls stomping through the bushes crunching leaves to make sure he is heard.

“Oh!” Kilo grins happily towards his father as he steps closer to their watch post. “Thanks Dad!” Kilo reaches out for the bowl Bilbo had brought him.

Peripherally Bilbo notices Fili scowl. “Thanks.” He grumbles as Bilbo hands him a bowl.

Bilbo nods in response, arching a brow towards Fili in silent rebuke. He hadn’t planned on staying with the two boys, but Fili’s reaction to his arrival irks Bilbo something awful. Leaving him feeling rather petty. So he settles in next to Kili who doesn't seem to notice the standoff between his father and brother.

Fili is scowling, annoyed, he had wanted to chat privately with Kili some more but it seems Bilbo wasn’t going to let him, he turns away from the pair to stare moodily at the ponies.

“How are you feeling today?” Kilo asks through a mouth full of soup.

“Manners Ki.” He admonishes Kilo who nods sheepishly. “As for today I am feeling a bit better, at least compared to the last few days.” He ends with a sigh.

Kilo nods quickly. “I know what you mean, I don’t think we’ve ever had to deal with weather like this in the Shire… Though I am sure there is worse yet to come.”

Bilbo opens his mouth to speak when Fili cuts him off, voice worried. “How many ponies can you see?”

Kilo and Bilbo turn towards the grazing area for their ponies. “Twelve.” They answer together.

Fili nods looking rather pained. “I thought as much… Damn it.” He growls.

“What’s wrong?” Kilo asks concerned.

“There should be sixteen,” He gives a long-suffering sigh. “That there isn't means we are missing four of them.” He adds needlessly at the end.

Fili, and by extension Kilo and Bilbo, follow him to where the ponies were supposed to be, there are uprooted trees nearby and odd foot prints in the ground. Fili is scanning the forest when he catches the faint flickering of a fire.

“Should we investigate?” Bilbo whispers worriedly when Fili points it out to them. Though Fili doesn't answer him just moves quiet as a dwarf can towards the fire.

“Mutton today, mutton yesterday and blimey if it don’t look like mutton tomorrow.” Is the first thing they hear as they get to a spot to see the owner of the fire. Three large trolls are settled around a boiling pot of something rather foul smelling.

“These ain’t sheep, Tom, these is west nags.” The troll who seems to be doing the actual cooking.

“I don’t like horse,” A troll that Bilbo assumed was the youngest whines. “Not enough fat.”

“You’ll eat these ones ya ain’t gettin’ nothin’ at all Bill.” The cook growls glaring at the troll named Bill it seems.

Bill grumbles for several moment before a nasty sneeze erupts from his mouth sending a large ball of snot into the stew. Bilbo shudders in disgust.

“We need to get the ponies.” Kilo says decisively. Fili nods immediately.

Bilbo is nearly horror struck at the thought of his son going anywhere near those trolls. “No!” he says loud as he dares putting his foot down before the boys can move. “Go tell Thorin of the situation, I will work on freeing the ponies.” Bilbo knows that without Kilo he would probably regret such a decision, however one look in his sons direction and he knows he would make the same one again. “I have more of a chance to get by unseen than either of you.”

“But…” Kilo tries, only to halt at Bilbo’s stern face.

“Go get Thorin and the others.” Kilo is a bit freaked by the seriousness Bilbo is faced with.

Kilo wants to tell him no but he knows he has no choice when his father is like that. “Be careful…” Kilo huffs pulling Bilbo into a close hug. Bilbo squeezes back just as tight. Beside Kilo Fili is torn.

He wanted to hate Bilbo, he really did, after all the hobbit had kept his brother from him all these years! But as he watches him stare down Kili as he squares his shoulders and prepares to sneak into a troll camp, he just cannot find it in himself to hate the little hobbit.

“Kil… Ki we need to go do as he says.” Fili says pulling his brother away from where Bilbo is going. Kilo turns worried eyes towards him. “He’ll be fine, we just need to go get uncle Thorin and the others and everything will turn out alright, you’ll see.”

“Go.” Bilbo pushes his son back as he squares his shoulders only to hunch over and tip toe into the troll camp. A glance back shows that Kilo and Fili are gone.

Bilbo gives a last nod before tiptoeing to the horse pen.

~

Of course thirty minutes later Kilo is kicking Fili in the back as an; I told you so.

~

Kilo and Fili had returned back to the place they remembered the trolls to be, Thorin and the rest of the company behind them. They arrived just in time to see the poor hobbit covered in troll bogeys. Most of the dwarves flinch at that disgustedly. The dwarves watch annoyed and rather disgusted as poor Bilbo is covered in snot. One of the creatures seems to think that torture is the best way to get answers.

Kilo, unable to stand the sight of his dad in trouble, rushes from the tree line slicing his sword through Bills leg. “Drop him!” Kilo growls.

“You what?” the troll seems a bit skeptical.

“I said, drop him.” Kilo growls again.

The troll who had been holding Bilbo shrugs lobbing the poor hobbit into his son. The trolls seem to be about to go for Bilbo and Kilo when the rest of the dwarves finally make their appearance. As a group they begin battling the trolls.

During the commotion Bilbo sneaks back over to the still trapped ponies, bringing up a sword he finds along the way. In no time the ponies are free and running off.

The troll, Tom, sees the ponies fleeing and it enrages him. There is also the dwarves showing up but that burra-hobbit releasing what was to be his dinner drives his anger further! He bellows, chasing and easily catching the Hobbit. He and Bert grab either side of the hobbits appendages. Kilo notices first. “DAD!” he cries.

Thorin grabs him quickly to keep him from running up to the trolls. “No!”

Tom smirks cruelly. “Lay down your arms, or we rip his off.” He threatens.

Frustration fills every movement as Thorin glares at the trolls before him, his gaze skimming Bilbo to look for injuries. Finding him uninjured he drops his sword to the ground in a huff. The other dwarfs follow his example. Thorin only vaguely realizes that Kili had followed his example and not just thrown down his weapons immediately.

The last troll quickly gets to them pulling out several sacks to drop the dwarves into.

~

Within twenty minutes about half the dwarves are laying piled together in burlap sacks knotted at the neck. The others are slowly being roasted on a spit, being turned by Tom, the trolls’ soup having been tipped over in the fray.

“Don’t bother cooking them. Let’s just sit on them and squash them into jelly.” Bill whines, staring hungrily at the dwarves on the spit.

“They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.” Bert complains at not being allowed to keep cooking.

From the spit Dori calls. “Is this really necessary?”

William seems to drool as he thinks about Bert’s cooking suggestion. “Ooh, that does sound quite nice.”

“Untie us, you monsters!” Oin cries from the spit.

“Take on someone your own size!” Gloin adds worry deep in his voice. Around the area the other dwarfs are beginning to feel a real fear of being eaten soon.

Still ignoring the dwarves, Tom rolls his eyes at the other two trolls. “Never mind the seasoning; we ain’t got all night! Dawn ain’t far away, so let’s get a move on. I don’t fancy being turned to stone.”

Bilbo perks up at that, his mind whirling a million miles a second.

Kilo is distracted from kicking Fili when his dad worms his way into a standing position. “Wait! You are making a terrible mistake…” Bilbo begins. “You don’t want to eat those dwarves!” He says voice barely wavering in fear. Around him several dwarves keep yelling at him telling him not to bother trying to chat with them.

“You can’t reason with them,” Dori calls. “They’re half-wits!”

Bilbo ignores the dwarves, focused on trying to keep the trolls distracted somehow.

Bill and Tom ignore him, however Bert eyes him suspiciously. “I reckon I do too.” He finally answers glaring at the hobbit.

“No.” Bilbo says shaking his head thinking quickly. “I uh… meant with those seasonings!”

Bert eyes the hobbit for a moment. Bilbo worries internally that the troll is just going to ignore him. Therefore he is a bit surprised when the troll frowns asking. “What about the seasonings?”

Bilbo huffs a quick sigh of relief, before he tries to think of ways to stall the trolls aiming to cook them. “Well, have you smelt them?” He asks with what he hopes is a disgusted face. “You are going to need something stronger than sage to be able to plate this lot….” He says earnestly.

Bert nods as his mind slowly processes. Tom though frowns down at the hobbit distrustfully. “What do you know about cooking dwarf?”

Bert glares at Tom. “Shut up, and let the.. uh… Flugerburburrahobbit talk.” Tom rolls his eyes and keeps turning the spit.

Bert turns to Bilbo expectantly. And Bilbo realizes suddenly he needs to figure out some kind of secret cooking technique. “Uh… the secret to cooking dwarf is… erm—“

“Yes? Come out with it?”

Bilbo’s trying to think fast, he doesn’t have time to delay, but he cannot think of anything to say. “It’s uh—“

“Tell us.” Bert demands impatiently.

“Yes – yes, I am telling you that the secret… the way to do it is to er—Skin them first!” He winces as he realizes what he just said. The dwarves begin cursing and yelling anew, now directed to Bilbo.

“Tom, get me my filleting knife.” Bert calls immediately.

Tom pauses in turning the spit and frowns. “That's a load a crock, I eat them with their skins on all the time, clothes and all.”

Bilbo’s palms begin to sweat. This isn't going how he wants it to, he is nearly panicking when he sees Gandalf sneaking around the perimeter of the camp. His attention leaves the trolls, for a moment, in his relief, when he turns back to them to try stalling a bit longer, he is flabbergasted to see that Bill has Bombur ready to eat him. “Not that one!” He cries. “He’s – erm he’s infected!”

“What?” Tom asks confused.

“Er—he has worms in his… uh, in his tubes.” Bilbo says as decisively as he can, it seems to work a little, Bill throws Bombur away from him in disgust. He decides to take the idea and run with it as much as he can. “They all have them… All of them infested with parasites. Terrible, nasty business.. I wouldn't temp fate, ya know.”

Unfortunately most of the dwarves do not seem to understand and begin cursing him anew. At least until Thorin kicks the nearest one, which seems to help the thought process in their minds. Bilbo rolls his eyes skyward as they completely reverse their previous claims.

It is Tom again who responds. “What would you want us to do? Release them?” he growls.

Bilbo gives a nonchalant shrug. “Well yes… I guess so.”

“He’s takin us for fools, the little ferret!”

“Ferret?” He squeaks as Tom lunges for him.

“The dawn will take you all!” Bilbo feels an immense joy at the sound of Gandalf’s voice.

“Who’s that?” Bert asks.

Tom Shrugs. “No Idea…”

“Can we eat him too?” Bill asks confused.

Bilbo watches awed, Gandalf suddenly splits a large bolder revealing the rising sun, the trolls instantly turn to stone.

Bilbo hunches over in relief. “Thank goodness you made it.” He straightens back up though soon enough and hobbles towards Kilo. “Are you alright?”

Kilo grins. “Aye, I am good…” Nodding Bilbo allows himself to fall to his knees, resting his forehead against Kilo’s, settling there as Gandalf makes his way to the company, beginning by dousing the fire and untying dwarfs to help get the others free.

Thorin undoes the knot around Kilo’s neck as soon as he is free of his own bag, then he works on Fili. In no time everyone is free of their bindings.

“Well that is something I never want to do again.” Fili says to no one in particular. The other dwarves nod in agreement.

“You alright laddie?” Dwalin asks Ori, they had been tied together on the spit.

Ori nods ears flushing. “It should take more than that to do me in.”

Dwalin nods seriously. “Good.” He awkwardly pats him on the shoulder, quickly leaving he heads over to check on Thorin.

When it’s determined everyone is doing alright after their experience, the group heads up the mountain a bit to find where the trolls had been living.

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to split this up by movie or even go further from the source depending my muse... 
> 
> Doing that leaves this with about 3-4 more chapters depending if I split any of them up or what have you.


	11. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*Short chapter*~
> 
> Conversation outside the troll hoard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would... mostly because I got busy irl.

It doesn't take long for the company to locate the entrance to the trolls’ cave, easy to do once the foul stench seems to settle into the air. It becomes a matter of just following one’s nose.

Bilbo considers going into the cave himself, but just being outside the cave the smell is horrible. He doesn't even want to consider what it would be like inside. Instead he decides to stay outside with the dwarves not interested in entering the hoard.

“You doing alright dad?” Kilo questions when he sees Bilbo settle onto a rock carefully. Bilbo grins self-deprecatingly.

“I’m alright.” Bilbo glances around Kilo. “I think you have someone wanting your attention anyways.”

Kilo turns a bit confused, to find Fili staring at him. “Are you sure?”

Bilbo nudges Kilo away with his foot. “Go, I will be fine.” Kilo glances back towards Bilbo with a last grin before heading towards Fili.

“You don’t mind?” A quiet voice asks close by.

Bilbo turns to find Ori watching as Kilo approaches Fili, Bilbo shrugs. “Not really, I will be sad if he goes but I can’t expect him to stay with me forever.”

“But at your home…”

Bilbo shakes his head. “It would not have been Kilo’s wish to go, it would have been someone else’s.” Ori nods slowly. “Oh I forgot to ask! How much longer until your birthday?” Bilbo suddenly asks, wanting to be sure the young dwarf gets at least something nice.

Ori startles. “Oh er no time…”

“I missed it?” Bilbo asks dismayed. “Oh blast, and I wanted to do something decent for you, even if only in secret!”

“Oh no it was ok Mister Baggins…” Ori says not wanting to upset Bilbo more.

Bilbo sighs. “How long ago was it? I know you said about a month but I also know that time has almost passed.”

Ori shrugs noncommittally. “Well we were a bit tied up to be doing anything about it, secret or not.”

Bilbo frowns, he doesn't remember the last time they were really very busy. “Yes but when?”

Ori actually giggle-snorts a little at that. “Last night, Mister Baggins.” He says it as if Bilbo is silly for even asking.

Bilbo’s eyes widen comically. “You mean you spent your coming of age being roasted by trolls?” His voice drops to a low hiss. Ori shrugs.

“I am fine Mister Baggins, really!”

Shaking his head in dismay Bilbo asks. “Even though it was last night?”

Ori giggles again nodding. “It was scary but I’m ok… When we were tied up,” his eyes seem to zone out a bit. “Mister Dwalin kept comforting me, in his own way of course.” Bilbo makes a humming curious sound. “Oh he was rubbing the back of my legs, it was calming.”

Bilbo finally smiles a little as he watches the younger dwarf, and it hits Bilbo that Ori may have a crush. “Are you interested in Mister Dwalin, Ori?”

Ori flusters at that as he lets out a quick squawk, it gets a curious, oddly patronizing, look from Dori but luckily he doesn't come check on them. “I— well that is… I don’t know… I’ve never really liked anyone before.”

Before Bilbo can answer Ori sits up straight, eyes focused over Bilbo’s shoulder, glancing back Bilbo sees Nori heading for them grinning. “Need the shovel, making a little deposit for the future.” He says with a wink. Ori smiles back nervously.

Bilbo just nods in greeting. When they are alone again Bilbo turns back to Ori finding him fiddling with his journal. “Nori’s been arrested by Mister Dwalin before.”

“But you haven't.”

Ori shakes his head. “No… but I don’t think Dori or Nori would be too happy with me liking Mister Dwalin like that… And then there's Mister Dwalin, I don’t think he would be interested in someone like me anyways.”

Bilbo shakes his head frowning. “Well with an attitude like that… I think you need to see what Mister Dwalin has to say for himself.” Ori’s eyes widen comically.

“You think I should say something to him?” he whispers shocked.

“You can’t do any harm in just asking.”

“It can if he isn't interested, I would be humiliated.”

Bilbo tsks. “I know it’s hard to imagine doing something so bold… but I know being bold can be just as much a blessing with how much people see it as a curse.”

Ori frowns confused. “What?”

“If I hadn’t been rather bold for a hobbit do you think I would have my son with me now?” Bilbo glances towards Kilo, he is not actually talking to Fili but they are standing together going through their packs.

Shaking his head, Ori looks a little ill. “I don’t know if I can be as bold as that Mister Baggins.”

“Another thing, call me Bilbo! I am not so old as to be addressed so formally.”

“Oh no I couldn’t!” Ori flutters a hand in front of him with wide eyes.

“I said you could therefore you can.” Bilbo says nodding as if that was the final word.

Ori flushes bright red as he whispers. “B-B-Bilbo.” It is followed by a squeak as Ori uses his journal to cover his face.

“That was much better! And see nothing bad happened.”

Ori glances around them, eyes landing on Dori, who seems to be giving them a disapproving stare. “I can’t just call you that…”

Bilbo frowns casually following Ori’s eye line. Seeing Dori’s disapproving frown directed their way makes him groan in irritation. “How about a compromise then?”

Gaze snapping away from Dori, Ori looks confused. “What?”

“A compromise,” Bilbo states. “You can’t call me Bilbo, and I do not like being called Mister Baggins. So how about you call me Mister Bilbo?”

Ori perks up at that. “Yes! I can do that!” Ori drops his journal back to his lap. “What about you Mister Bilbo?”

“What about me?”

“Is there anyone you have a crush on?”

A flash of long, thick black hair and bright blue eyes flashes before his mind unbidden. “Oh heavens no.” he laughs nervously. “Crushes are for the young.”

Ori giggles. “But you just said that you aren't that old.”

Bilbo feels his face heat a bit, but he is saved from answering as the Dwarves from the hoard finally come out ready to leave. “It’s time to get out of this place.” Thorin booms.

Everyone is quickly packing their things when Gandalf calls. “Bilbo.” Glancing back towards the calling wizard Bilbo hums in question. “Here. This is about your size.” Gandalf says handing over a small sword.

Bilbo grimaces uneasy. “I can’t take this.” He says trying to put space between it and himself.

Gandalf frowns thrusting the sword closer to Bilbo. “The sword is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.” He explains.

Bilbo purses his lips on a frown. “I have never used a sword in my life.”

“And I hope you never have to.” Gandalf nods seriously. “But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.”

They are interrupted by Thorin suddenly calling. “Something’s coming!” Gandalf thrusts the sword into Bilbo’s hands before quickly moving off.

“Gandalf-” Bilbo squeaks staring down at the blade in his hands.

“Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves.” Gandalf shouts moving through the company, where he can feel the interloper is coming.

It is a bit of a shock then, when the new arrival screeches on his way past. “Thieves! Fire! Murder!” Bilbo though, is more interested in what the man seems to be on; a sleigh drawn by multiple rabbits.

Gandalf drop from a battle ready stance with a rather deep sigh and roll of his eyes. “Radagast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kind of short, the next chapter should hopefully not take so long to post.


	12. Cardio is Good For The Soul... Unless You're Being Chased by Wargs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Bofur, Bifur is a dwarf of few words, and then its time to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to come out, I haven't had one of my friends read through it so if there are any mistakes feel free to let me know...
> 
> I will likely edit it later if I need to after I have a few of my friends read through it.

Bilbo sighs staring down at the sword Gandalf had just handed him… what in Yavanna’s name is he supposed to do with it? He glances toward the wizard who seems to be distracted by Radagast.

“What seems to be troubling ya, mister burglar?”

Bilbo jumps a bit not expecting any of the dwarves to be paying him any mind. It seems he was mistaken though, as the dwarf Bofur was watching him curiously. Bilbo huffs. “Confunded wizard hands me a sword and expects I’ve ever had the chance to use one.”

Bofur tilts his head eyeing the hobbit head to toe. “Well I can’t say as I’ve ever had that issue myself but I may be able to help.”

“How so?” Bilbo asks hopeful.

Bofur nods towards the sword in his hand. “Well for starters; I think the most important thing to learn with a sword is; pointed end goes in the target.”

Bilbo slumps down glaring at the Dwarf. “That is not funny.”

Bofur shakes his head. “Wasn’t meant to be funny. You don’t know how often I’ve run into someone who didn’t understand that basic concept.”

“But that should be obvious!”

Bofur shrugs. “You may think so, but just because you or I think so doesn't mean it is for someone else. I think it’s pretty obvious that you’ve never been this far from that safe little home of yours, and yet no one questions how effective you would be as a burglar.” Bilbo flushes. “Now I am not doubting you Mister Burglar, nor am I saying you will fail… but I know an innocent when I see one.”

“Then why was it so imperative that I come at all?”

“Now that is the thousand gold question… I know that wizard over there is the one who chose you, the reason for which no one is sure. However, Thorin trusts his judgment and we trust Thorin’s.”

Bilbo turns away from Bofur, finding his gaze landing on Thorin. A Thorin who is currently watching him chat with Bofur. His cheeks burn as he quickly turns away from both Thorin and Bofur, finding himself nose to beard with Bifur.

Bilbo squeaks as the rather scary looking dwarf eyes him a moment before making several quick hand gestures, he isn't sure but to Bilbo they look rather threatening. “What?”

Bifur gestures again grunting and muttering some dialect Bilbo can’t even comprehend.

“He’s saying that you should not worry about having to use the sword,” Bofur translates from behind. “He says training won’t help, and that you are more adept at reacting without thought.”

Bilbo glances back at Bofur frowning. “What does that mean?”

Bifur taps his shoulder to gain his attention again making another series of gestures to the hobbit. “He says it’s not an insult, you’re more naturally responsive.” Bofur shrugs. “That can be good in its own way. So stop worrying about needing training.”

Bilbo frowns not sure how to take that kind of advice. Surely training with a weapon is much better than just winging it! “I’ll take that into consideration.” He mutters walking a short bit away from the two dwarves and over by his son.

Kilo eyes him curiously. “Are you all right?”

Bilbo flutters a hand. “I’ll be fine…” he sighs preparing to settle in beside Kilo when a sudden low howl rend through the area.

Eyes widening Bilbo looks around fearfully. “Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out there?”

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.” Bofur says anxiously, scanning the area the howl came from looking for the beast.

The sound of snapping branches alerts the party to a beast at their backs sneaking over some large boulders. They are preparing to attack when it leaps from its higher vantage point jaws attempting to wrap around Dori’s head.

Thorin is quick to the rescue, stabbing and killing the monster quickly, his sword gets stuck as he works to pull it out. Another is suddenly bearing down on him when Kilo pulls his bow shooting the thing in the shoulder, wounding but not killing it. Dwalin finished it off with a smash of war hammer.

He is frowning at Kilo. Kilo glances away, he had hesitated taking the beasts life and he shouldn’t have.

Thorin finally rips his sword free from the first beast. “Warg scouts!” He growls. “Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”

Bilbo blinks disbelief all over his face. “Orc PACK?” he questions skeptically.

No one listens as Gandalf is suddenly in Thorin’s face frowning deeply. “Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?”

Obstinately Thorin glowers. “No one.”

“Who did you tell?” Gandalf questions louder.

Thorin doesn't flinch as he answers. “No one, I swear.” Gandalf huffs, Thorin’s voice is softer when he asks. “What in Durin’s name is going on?”

Looking agitated trying to consider the companys options Gandalfs reply is distracted. “You are being hunted.”

“We have to get out of here.” Dwalin barks.

Ori draws the groups’ attention as he runs into the group. “We can’t! We have no ponies; they bolted.” He cries.

Bilbo can feel his anxiety beginning to rise… Why, oh why did he allow himself to even think this would be fun? He is just starting to pace when Radagast pipes up. “I’ll draw them off.”

Gandalf seems to be holding in an eye roll as he answers. “These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.” He sounds exasperated.

Radagast, though seems to puff up. “These are Rhosgobel Rabbits;” he says haughtily. “I’d like to see them try.”

Gandalf eyes the other wizard a moment longer before turning his attention to Thorin. “We will need to be quick and use the natural rock formations as much as possible.”

“You mean to let him go on his own?” Gandalf just nods. “Get ready everyone we are going to need to hurry!”

~

It’s a lot of running and hiding from the moment Radagast is away from the company. With Gandalf in the lead they company moves as fast as possible across the massive plains.

When Radagast unexpectedly gets looped back towards them they are force to stall their forward movements. “Ori no! Come back!” Thorin calls as he snatches hold of the younger dwarf’s pack to keep him from exposing themselves.

Bilbo can hardly keep up so almost misses the way Gandalf seems to scan the rocky formations ahead of them. Thorin almost always close to the wizard has no trouble spotting it. “Where are you leading us?” he asks suspiciously as they are hiding behind one of the rocks.

Gandalf glances towards the dwarf but decides not to answer.

Radagast is being circled near them again as they move forward so they are paused, pressed close to the rock they are hiding behind. They hear more than see the warg slowly hunting them as it climbs atop the rock.

They can practically feel the sour humid breath of the beast as it comes nearer. Thorin turns to Kili, attempting to silently communicate with him. He knows they are no longer close, he knows the boy doesn't want to trust him, but he also knows that he is the only one who should be able to do what needs to be done.

Kilo catches Thorins eyes as the older dwarf nods slowly towards him. Kilo takes a deep breath slowly notching an arrow. ‘It’s just like shooting a rabbit… a really big snarling rabbit…’ he thinks trying to find his center. It is only half effective.

But he does do a quick step and turn releasing an arrow into the warg atop the rock. It hits in the shoulder again causing it to begin crying in pain. He nocks another arrow and fires into the orc just as it is about to blow a small horn.

Unfortunately for the group the screeching cries of the dying warg and the squeals of the orc echo throughout the valley catching the attention of the rest of the orc pack. Gandalf checks the hunting pack and sees them making way towards them. “Move. Run!” he calls pushing the company, wargs gaining on them.

“There they are!” Gloin calls pointing towards one direction Bilbo gulps as he sees more coming from the opposite. The wargs are surrounding them quickly.

“This way! Quicky!” Gandalf yells pointing the only direction the wargs do not seem to be yet.

They run as far as they can before being trapped. “There's more coming!” Kilo yells towards Thorin. He doesn't know what to do in this situation, he never had to fight growing up there was no orc scouts or wargs in his life, his only run in with any kind of orc was as a young boy.

“Kili!” Thorin calls his attention back to the present. “Shoot them!”

Kili shakes off his thoughts of fear for himself, visions of his father pop into his mind. If he is freaking out how must his father being taking such a situation. Kili takes aim to the nearest warg.

“We’re surrounded.” Fili yells as Kilo kills an orc.

“Where is Gandalf?” Kilo wonders loudly, worriedly.

“He has abandoned us.” Dwalin accuses as he and several other dwarves pull closer together.

One of the orcs begins to approach cackling. Ori hoping to help in some way pulls his slingshot and hits fires on the warg… it is ineffective as an attack, only making the Orc cackle more. Ori’s eyes widen as he back away from the orc.

“Hold your ground!” Thorin orders pulling his sword preparing to continue fighting.

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf suddenly pops up from between two rocks.

Thorin is not even going to ask as he orders everyone to follow. “Come on, move!” he moves to the opening to make sure everyone makes it down safely. “Quickly, all of you!” He is quickly counting the dwarves that pass. “Go, go, go!” he hastens to the dwarves pausing at the opening.

One of the wargs attempts to attack but Thorin is quick enough to kill it first. “Kili! Run!”

Kilo kills one last orc before joining Thorin and the two slide down together. As they hit the ground a loud horn sounds from above. Thorin frowns, that did not sound like any horn of man.

When the body of one of the orcs suddenly slides down the shaft Thorin rips a bolt from its neck glowering. “Elves.” He sends a glare towards Gandalf.

Further down the cave he hears Dwalin’s voice echoing. “I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?”

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur responds quickly.

Gandalf avoids Thorin’s eyes as he makes way towards Dwalin. I think that would be wise.

Thorin sulks.

Bilbo makes his way towads Kilo. “Are you alright?”

Kilo smiles tiredly towards Bilbo. “Yeah I’m good.” Bilbo nods for a moment before pulling Kilo close.

“I was so worried!”

Kilo nods squeezing Bilbo tightly.

“Come on.” Balin calls from further in the pass. Huffing together the two stragglers run to catch the rest of their company.

~

It takes over an hour before they are near their destination. “The valley of Imraldis.” Gandalf boasts as they pour out onto a wide ledge. “In the common tongue, it’s known by another name.”

“Rivendell.” Bilbo gasps quietly in awe. Kilo is also staring awestruck.


	13. Welcome to Rivendell, Home of the Big Poncy Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Rivendell, dinner, and the beginning of secret training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different then the others as it is from the point of view of Ori and occasionally Dwalin instead of Bilbo as it has mostly been.

With varying degrees of willingness, or interest, the dwarves, Halfling, and Gandalf make their way towards the elven home of Rivendell. Bilbo and Kilo make their way rather slowly as they take in the beauty of their surroundings.

At the front of the group is Dwalin, he is taking note of their surroundings; looking for possible exits, areas they can be taken by surprise, things that could make useful unconventional weapons if need be.  Just ahead of him is Thorin, and Ori is just to the left and slightly behind him.

It’s odd, Dwalin thinks. Usually the younger dwarf is walking with his brothers or Bilbo…

As they cross over the bridge into an elven courtyard, most of the dwarves spread out inspecting their surroundings.

Dwalin stands in the middle of the area leaning nonchalantly on his war hammer. He finds his gaze moving towards Ori, as it seems to do more often of late. The little dwarf is nervously wringing his hands, gaze bouncing all around the courtyard before pausing on him, only to move away again nervously.

The third time his gaze lands on Dwalin the older dwarf just arches a brow nodding as Ori’s eyes widen. Ori shuffles forward slowly. “Mister Dwalin…” he says in greeting.

“What d’ya need laddie?” he asks not really interested in beating around the bush in the middle of elves.

Ori blushes but moves a little closer. “I need someone to help teach me to use a different weapon…”

Dwalin frowns. “You’ve got a weapon you use.” At lease he assumes so, he doesn't think the boys’ brothers would allow him on this quest without some kind of protection.

“I only have my slingshot.” He glances around to make sure neither of his brothers are near enough to hear him. “Dori didn't want me learning to use a sword, and the slingshot was all Nori could convince him to allow me to train with.”

Dwalin stares agape at the younger dwarf; that was hardly a weapon at all! He slams his mouth shut as he considers the youth… How could Dori ever consider a sling shot as an appropriate weapon? They were going to face a dragon! He opens his mouth to respond when Ori presses a hand to his lips. “Say all you want later… just, will you help me learn?”

Apparently the younger dwarf was rather astute in his thinking. Dwalin nods just as Thorin moves back to his side.

Ori moves away from them, Dwalin frowns as Thorin tracks the young dwarf. “Something I should know about?” he asks only sounding the slightest bit curious.

Dwalin shakes his head. “The lad just had a question for me.” Thorins brow rises towards his hairline, obviously not really believing that response. Dwalin is kept from having to answer though, as some big poncy elf arrives to greet them.

“Mithrandr.”

~

Eventually the company finds themselves seated between two tables, with Thorin seated near Gandalf and the elf Elrond. Several elves are weaving about the area playing instruments. Ori finds himself squeezed between his brother Dori and Mister Gloin. He finds himself gazing across towards the other table a few times, where Nori is seated close to Mister Dwalin.

He had wanted to sit over there as well… but Dori insisted.

The elves bring them out bowls of food once everyone is settled. Ori frowns down at the bowl in front of him. It’s all green! “Try it.” Dori prods from his side, picking up a large bright green lettuce leaf. “Just a mouthful.”

When Dori pushes the leaf closer to his face Ori leans away muttering. “I don’t like green food.”

 At the next table over he can see Dwalin picking through his own bowl of green stuff. “Where’s the meat?”

Soon enough most of the other dwarves are also picking through their own food frowning with disgust. “Have they got any chips?” Ori asks around hopefully; after all this is all veggies, and potatoes are veggies so… they should have them right?

There are no chips to be found sadly.

When his gaze lands on Kilo he is a bit disgruntled, to find the dwarf calmly eating all the things in his bowl. Kilo suddenly glances up smiling bashfully and winking towards an elf maiden playing the harp.

Ori can’t stop his eyes from rolling just a little. He can hear Kilo saying suddenly, “Can’t say I fancy Elf maids myself.  Too thin.  They’re all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me. Although…” Ori glances back towards Kilo just as another elf walks by behind him. “That one there’s not bad”

Ori tilts his head studying the elf that just passed Kilo… he isn’t sure but—

“That’s not an elf maid.” Dwalin says, smirk evident in his voice. Kilo’s eyes are round as he turns back towards the elf, who seemingly turns as if to prove that he is indeed male.

Kilo flusters a bit before shrugging. “Even better then.” He says petulantly. The dwarves around burst out laughing.

“Ye wouldn't know what to do with an elven lass, let alone an elven lad boy.” Dwalin guffaws.

Kilo sniffs daintily before going back to his food ignoring Dwalin.

The music seems to be getting louder, Ori thinks. It’s beginning to make many of the dwarves restless. He watches Oin stuff his ear trumpet with a napkin before pushing it back to his hear with a happy sigh.

At the head table Ori can just hear Elrond talk about the names of the swords they had found in the troll hoard. ‘Orcist and Glamdring.’

Across from him Bilbo pulls his own sword glancing down curiously. The thought of what great deed or deeds it may have been used for swirls in his head.

“I wouldn't bother laddie.” Balin says suddenly. “Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war.”

“What are you saying? My sword hasn’t seen battle?”

“I’m not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really.”

Ori watches as Bilbo’s gaze falls back to his sword, that swirl of curiosity now vanished from his eyes. He doesn’t like that but he knows Balin is probably right.

His attention is drawn away as Thorin suddenly stands from his seat and moves to the far side of the area.

~

Dwalin’s attention is drawn to Nori, he wants to ask what he was thinking; allowing Dori to dictate whether Ori can learn to fight or not. But then Ori asking him to wait until later pops into his mind, and he decides to hold off for now.

As he turns away he notices the shaker never makes it back onto the table. He considers minding until he remembers it’s not his place to worry, so why should he care? And if none of them notice why should he say anything.

“Change the tune why don’t you.” Nori grumbles, turning towards the harpist directly behind them. Dwalin definitely agrees the music needs to change. “I feel like I’m at a funeral.” he gripes.

“Did somebody die?” Oin inquires confused.

“Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!” Bofur calls loudly as he gets up and steps on top of a plinth between the tables. As he begins to sing every dwarf in the area can’t keep themselves from responding in some way, even if it is only to nod their head or tap their feet.

It’s a merry time in deed.

The look of confused horror on the faces of the elves just adds to the merriment, Dwalin thinks. Soon most of the dwarves are joining Bofur in reciting the tune. Food is shortly flying through the air between the two tables and up towards the dais where Elrond and Gandalf are still sat.

From then on Dinner stays rather lively with more other Dwarves taking Bofur’s place and singing their own favorite tunes.

At some point Thorin, Bilbo, Balin and Gandalf are pulled away to Elrond in another area of Rivendell.

~

Eventually the dwarves pull together to clean their messes and disperse to do their own things.

Dwalin stays back watching Ori as he makes excuses to his brothers to get away from them. Dori seems unwilling to let the young dwarf go, Nori though must see something on the younger’s face that convinces him to lead Dori away.

When he is sure that Dori and Nori are gone Dwalin approaches the young dwarf. “I know you said sword, but I’m sure you've noticed I don’t usually use swords.”

Ori squeaks a little, not expecting Dwalin to still be there. “It doesn't have to be a sword, it was just the first weapon I could think of…”

Dwalin nods. “And where do you suppose we could go to train that Dori won’t find us in minutes?”

“I could ask the elves… they may have somewhere that would be out of the way that Dori wouldn't think to look…”

Dwalin eyes the other dwarf slowly. “So tell me, what made an underage dwarf decide slaying a dragon was the best idea?”

Ori flushes bright. “I’m not!”

“Not anymore maybe, but I heard you that night speaking with the burglar. So tell me; why did an underage dwarf decide this was the mission he needed to be on?”

He doesn’t answer right away, instead he walks over to a pair of elven guards, Dwalin follows; Ori said he would answer his questions, so for now he will give him the benefit of the doubt. “Excuse me?”

The elves turn as one to glance down at them. “Yes master dwarf?”

“I was wondering if there was anywhere we could go to train, it needs to be private…”

The elves share a glance before nodding. “There is such a place that you can go.”

“Will you show us?” Ori asks hopefully.

One of the elves nods towards the other. “I will take you.” The other says, moving before them.

“Thank you!” The elf nods in response.

He leads them through a series of open corridors and across of long bridge. Eventually they come upon a large semi-enclosed area. There are vine like poles swirling around the top and bottom of what, Ori thinks, would be considered walls. They curve around a round dirt floor and create an intricately weaved roof.

“This is beautiful.” Ori breathes.

The elf smiles oddly please. “This is where most warrior begin training as younglings.” Ori nods taking in the room. The poles are too close together in most places to walk through easily but there are about four areas where they are wider apart creating interesting archways. “If you have need of anything feel free to ask for me by name; Elladan.”

“I’m Ori and this is Dwalin… Thank you again… and uhm if you can, can you please not mention this place to the others?”

Elladan nods rather confused but not wishing to pry. “Of course, I shall mention to the other elves that you wish to be undisturbed as you train.”

“Thank you again!” Ori says, Elladan gives one last nod before heading off, leaving Ori alone with a patiently waiting Dwalin. Ori takes a deep, steadying breath as he turns back towards Dwalin. “You said you heard me when I was talking to Mister Bilbo?”

“I did, for the most part.” Dwalin agrees.

“I was serious when I said I wanted to prove I was more than just books and art…”

“But why? Those are things to take pride in, especially among our kin.”

Ori sighs running a hand through his hair. “Because I was always Dori’s little brother. All the dwarves I met compared me to Dori and asked why I wasn’t strong like he is, or they met Nori and asked why I wasn’t a quick footed… No one looked at my work with any kind of interest, only criticism for not being more like my brothers!”

Dwalin frowns. “But you’re an artist, you shouldn’t need to risk your life to prove yourself to be more like anyone else!”

Shaking his head Ori tries to explain. “I don’t want to prove I’m like them, I want to prove I can be strong and still be creative.”

“By risking your life?”

“By risking my pride! I don’t plan on dying anytime soon…” Ori’s voice peters off near the end. “That's why I need to learn how to fight with a normal weapon… something to defend myself with, so that I can stay alive.”

Dwalin is quiet for several long moments as he takes stock of the other Dwarf. Ori is smaller than him to be sure and his clothing makes judging his strength impossible. He reaches over his shoulder unstrapping his hammer and settling it on the ground between them. “Can ya lift that?”

Ori straightens puffing out his chest some as he steps closer to the weapon, he takes a deep breath and then another before grabbing and hefting the hammer up.

His balance is thrown a bit by the added weight but it doesn't take long for him to get it under control enough to stand his ground. Dwalin nods grinning. “Good, now were going to work on blocking!”  he says as he lunges forward in attack mode.

Ori squeaks moving the hammer quick as he can in defense. It isn't quick enough and he is knocked over by the older dwarf. Ori stands quickly. “Ok I’m ready!”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long but I ran out of sonic energy drinks and the city buses are on strike so I cant get more and without them I am super easily distracted!
> 
> Also if there are any glaring mistakes sorry! if you shoot me a message I am always happy to fix them anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm gonna try and get the next part finished asap!


	14. In Which Bilbo Finds Dwarves Rather Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's side of their first day in Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write more but I have a massive headache at the moment so Ill post this now.
> 
> I was the only one to proofread it this time so if you see any glaring mistakes; Sorry!
> 
> Also feel free to let me know in the comments section.

*Just Arriving in Rivendell*

As he crosses the bridge Bilbo stares in wonder, taking in the splendor of elven architecture, everything looks so ethereal in nature. He pauses as he makes it to the other side of the bridge, wanting to study the century statues. The detail in the clothing is astounding.

From the corner of his eye he catches site of Kilo, his son seems to be studying the distant buildings. Following Kilo’s gaze, he marvels at the intricate weaving done to the stone and wood.

Their study is cut short though, one of the elves approaches their group, and his arrival catches everyone's attention. “Mithrandir.” The elf calls before speaking in elvish, unfortunately for Bilbo, he has not kept up with his study of the language; so can only guess at what the elf may be saying.

“I wish I could have had a chance to study here.” Kilo whispers close to his ear.

Bilbo gives him a confused look. “Why couldn’t you? After the quest is over, of course?” he whispers back.

Kilo sighs. “I do not think Uncle Thorin would allow me to be taught anything from elves.”

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “I don’t care what he thinks, you are an adult in both hobbit and Dwarf terms, and if you should wish to study here you need but ask the elves.”

Kilo grins just a little at that, but any answer he may have had is cut off, the sudden blare of a horn signals the arrival of more elves. As they come into view, in full armor on horseback, Thorin calls everyone to close ranks, and Bilbo finds himself pushed into the middle of the dwarf defenses, Kilo at his back.

He doesn't really get why the sudden worry of attack from the elves, it seems a bit overcautious to him.

As he is jostled about he tries to catch a glimpse of the elven warriors. Rather hard to do when all the dwarves around him are taller. Although he does find some small amusement as several of the dwarves begin hissing, sounding more like overly large cats than any kind of warriors.

Though if Bilbo didn't know better, he would think the elves were trying to rile the dwarves up the way they were riding. Honestly, circling them like they were common thieves! How rude.

~

Bilbo sighs as he and the others are led towards a lovely open courtyard, two low tables set up on either side of a short podium, a third table is set upon a dais where Bilbo assumes the lead elf, Elrond, will be sitting with Thorin and Gandalf.

He turns to ask Kilo where he would like to sit, when he is suddenly accosted by Fili. “Mister Baggins, I was wondering if you would sit with me?”

“I don’t see why not…” Fili grins widely, dragging him over to the first table. He notices quickly that Kilo doesn't join them, that he instead goes to the far table… Strange he hadn’t mentioned having a new falling out with his brother.

Glancing towards Fili reveals very little, the dwarf is busy preparing to eat. He casts one last glance to make sure Kilo is alright, which assures Bilbo that he can concentrate on why Fili wished to sit with him.

“No real trouble on the trip so far?” Bilbo finds himself asking inanely.

Fili gives him an odd look. “If you don’t consider orcs or trolls real trouble then I guess not…”

Bilbo winces, that was a rather silly thing to ask. “Right yes… I meant besides all that…”

Fili shrugs. “It’s been alright I guess.” He goes back to ignoring Bilbo again.

When the elves bring out food Bilbo is rather pleased to see all of the fresh vegetables. It makes him homesick for Bag End. He tries to ignore his companions as he begins eating. He attempts to focus on the elven music; the dwarves aren’t making it very easy for him though.

Across from him he can hear Dori trying to get Ori to eat. At the next table he catches grumbles looking for meat. It’s all very distracting.

When Ori asks for chips, Bilbo can’t stop from sighing annoyed, the elves serving chips – ridiculous!

He is able to tune them all out for a few moments, when there is suddenly roaring laughter coming from the other table, and he tunes back in to hear Dwalin’s laugh-filled response, “Ye wouldn't know what to do with an elven lass, let alone an elven lad boy.”

“What’s going on?” Bilbo quietly asks Fili. Though Fili doesn't respond, too busy scowling across the tables towards Kilo. Rolling his eyes he turns to Balin instead, asking him what he had missed.

“Oh just Kili admitting his fancy for elves.” He says, mirth heavy in his tone.

Bilbo frowns, he doesn't really understand why that would be so amusing… He doesn't think he really wants to know; where this lot is concerned though.

So with a sigh he tries to go back to eating.

Only to be distracted once again by the interesting conversation going on behind him. Thorin and Gandalf’s swords had names! He carefully pulls his own sword into his lap, wandering if maybe it too had a name....

“I wouldn't bother laddie.” Balin says suddenly. “Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war.”

“What are you saying, my sword hasn’t seen battle?” Bilbo asks a bit agitated.

“I’m not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really.” To Bilbo, Balin sounds somewhat condescending, and it rather irks him terribly…

But the more he thinks about it the more likely it sounds, a quick glance down at his sword and he thinks that Balin is probably right.

Carefully he sets his sword aside; a flicker of determination sparks in the back of his mind. If his sword doesn't have a name, well then he will make one for it himself!

His determined thoughts are cut off, when Thorin suddenly cuts across the area, he looks to be in a huff. And he wanders what set the fool dwarf off now.

Rolling his eyes, for what feels like the nth time since meeting this lot, Bilbo again tries getting back to his dinner…

~

Unfortunately for Bilbo, dinner was rather impossible to get back to, once the dwarves began singing and carrying on, food flying every which way… He is only grateful that it is not his own home again being bombarded by flying food.

He eventually sneaks away from the table long before any of the dwarves do. He frets just thinking about all the bad habits Kilo will be picking up from being around those animals.

Deciding to take his time, Bilbo begins to explore the elven home. This was a dream for him… Ever since he was a child he had wished to visit the elves.

Now that he was actually here though he wasn’t sure what to do.  He came on this quest because Kilo wanted to, deep down though he knows he would have come even if he hadn’t found Kilo… he would have wanted to help them.

His distraction while walking seems to have led him to an enchanting garden.

This would be a wonderful place to live… this is what he would give up Bag End for. To live his life in such splendor, yes he could see himself staying here… Maybe with Kilo if he asks the elves to teach him. 

A lovely, but unrealistic, thought in the end. He sighs looking for a place to rest his weary feet.

~

He is a bit surprised a few hours later, when an elf approaches to let him know that his presence has been requested. Not too surprising there but the meeting he is brought to isn't what he expected at all!

Gandalf is pushing Thorin to share his map with Lord Elrond, and being the stubborn mule of a dwarf that he is, Thorin is refusing. “Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond.”

Thorin turns pensive, weighing the pros and cons of allowing the elf to look at the map… he knows it is necessary but it’s still asking an elf for assistance. Thorin glances around those assembled gaze pausing briefly over Bilbo.

Releasing a deep sigh he steps forward to hand the map over to the elf.

“Thorin, no!” Balin cries, attempting to pull him back. Thorin just brushes his hands aside.

Bilbo frowns towards Balin. He’s been rather contrary since they arrived that afternoon.

“Erebor.” Elrond says slowly as he examines the map, Bilbo’s attention leaves Balin and moves to the puzzle of the map Gandalf had. “What is your interest in this map?” His gaze is shrewd as he assesses those in the chamber.

Gandalf pipes up quickly before anyone else, particularly Thorin, can say anything to that question. “It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?” He says trying to push the possible reasons why as far back in his mind as he can, trying to call upon the elfs’ quizzical nature, and unending pride. Especially when it is questioned by annoying wizards!

Bilbo falls back as Elrond gives the others a shrewd glance before beginning to study the map. “Cirth Ithil.” He murmurs, holding the map up towards the moonlight.

Gandalf perks up then. “Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss.” He nods sagely, as if he never even considered them.

Elrond casts a look of disbelief towards the old wizard, not buying his lack of knowledge in the slightest. Though he says for the others in the room. “Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.”

“Can you read them?” Thorin inquires, the barest traces of hope in his voice.

In lieu of answer Elrond leads them out onto a balcony, near the edge of which is a large crystalline plinth. “These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight.” Elrond sets the map atop the plinth and turns towards the sky.

Gazing at the sky where the moon has been covered in clouds, they watch transfixed as those clouds quickly move out of the path of the moon’s light. Beams of light suddenly shine down onto the crystal before them lighting up the map. Bilbo watches awed as suddenly ancient text begins to form on the old map.

“Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.” Elrond translates slowly, curiously.

Bilbo frowns, he’s never heard of Durin’s Day… “Durin’s Day?” he asks curiously.

“It is the start of the dwarves’ new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.” Gandalf explains. Bilbo nods slowly, thinking how it sounds a lot like a solstice holiday in the Shire.

Thorin begins pacing, his voice grim as he laments. “This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us.”

 “We still have time.” Balin says reassuringly.

Bilbo frowns, what are they needing time for? “Time? For what?” He asks curiously.

“To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.” Balin answers, making Bilbo feel rather foolish suddenly for not knowing. Of course he meant time to get to the mountain…

Elrond arches a brow, so much for their ruse of just being interested for scholarly devotions. “So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain.”

Thorin pauses his pacing to growl. “What of it?”

“There are some who would not deem it wise.” He says, glancing pointedly towards Gandalf. Thorin takes back the map abruptly.

“Who do you mean?” Gandalf questions, eyeing the elf shrewdly.

“You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth.” Elrond says pointedly as he turns away leaving. Gandalf frowns pondering over what the Elf had been trying to imply, before he too wonders off.

Bilbo suddenly finds himself at a loss for what to do. He finds himself rather alone, Thorin and Balin are off to the side in what appear to be a rather heated, whispered, discussion.

With nothing else he can do, he wonders back through the meeting room, and heads out to find where he may be sleeping that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one more chapter in Rivendell.


	15. Mealtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a piece of a chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i am sorry its taken so long to post anything! 
> 
> I didn't abandon this or anything but most of what I had written for this chapter vanished from the file it should have been saved on... in fact all but the first paragraph of 14 was lost too (luckily that was already posted.)
> 
> For this chapter I had to go find as much as I could from what I sent to my friend when I first started it.... It wasn't much only the first 5 paragraphs and they needed to be edited some. I figured I would post this now so people know I did not in fact abandon the story!

By the next afternoon, Ori had to admit, he was extremely grateful it was hard to bruise a dwarf. Training with Dwalin, while extremely helpful was very difficult to get through without injury. Particularly when his opponent has no training.

Though, just because there was a lack of bruising did not mean there was a lack of pain. 

Particularly on his backside, where he continually kept landing. 

He refused to complain, because this was something he needed!

After four hours Dwalin calls a halt on their training, in order to find food and hopefully to allay the suspicion of his brothers. They headed directly for the kitchens, not particularly surprised to see most of the company inquiring about food already.

“Ah, Ori! Where have you been?” Dori cried, rushing for his little brother and checking him over, as if the elves may have been using him for target practice.

Though he does feel like that…

“I was out walking and stopped to work in my journal.” The lie slipping easily from him. Dori clucks his tongue and prods him further into the room, barely sparing a glance towards Dwalin. He leads him towards a table with Gloin, Oin, and Bifur already waiting; pushing him into one of the few remaining empty seats. Out of the corner of his eye Ori sees Dwalin settling at another table with Balin, Fili, and Kili.

At the fires the elves work quickly, trying to cook enough to feed a pack of hungry dwarves. Bombur seems to be hovering trying to make sure the Elves prepare everything right.

“You didn’t happen to see that reprobate brother of yours, while you were out there? He went missing sometime after you did.” Dori inquires, rolling his eyes skywards, as if asking Mahal for strength. 

Ori’s eyes widen slightly, quickly shaking his head. “N—no I haven’t seen Nori at all!”

Dori just nods, distracted suddenly by how Bombur is directing the elves preparing lunch, no longer paying attention to him, and thankfully not catching his slip-up. 

Finally as the elves are pushing out trays laden with food, Nori makes an appearance, sauntering into the room and heading for the empty seat near Dwalin. 

Ori tracks his every move anxiously. When Nori suddenly turns and catches his eyes, Ori squeaks and drops his attention to the table in front of him. Next to him Dori frets. 

“Oh that stubborn fool…” Dori mutters with a cluck of his tongue.

“What’s got ya fretting now?” Gloin grumbles.

Dori glances towards Gloin. “That Nori, he’s after trouble again.” He sighs sadly.

Gloin turns in his seat, seeking out Nori in the room. He nods consolingly towards Dori. “Oh aye, I see what ya mean…” Beside Dori, Ori frowns. He’s unsure what the other two are talking about, but he thinks it may have to do with Nori sticking more elven silverware in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and remember what I had written from the last chapter and hopefully get the rest posted by Monday.
> 
> Also for some reason as I was re-typing my muse decided to try sneaking in hints of Bombur/Dori and I don't know how I feel about that....


	16. Day 2 in Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of what should have been chapter 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to get this out asap so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes! If there are feel free to message me in the comments section or you can message me on DA: Sevpottersnape.deviantart.com or on tumblr sevpottersnape.tumblr.com though I don't go on tumblr as much as I used to, I still check it at least once or twice a week.

In another part of Rivendell is Bilbo, slowly exploring the beautiful elven settlement.

One of the first places he finds is a quiet antechamber, murals detailing historical events cover the walls. Only some of which he could even guess at!

An intricate statue catches his attention, leading him up to a second floor. More murals are painted on the walls.

He heads for the statue first, a bit shocked to find the broken pieces of a sword. Directly across from it is a mural featuring what appears to be the same sword.

It takes longer than he would like to admit to realize what battle the sword was used in… This was Narsil! The sword used by Isildur… Scrutinizing the mural his gaze is caught by a bright gold band, it stands out like a beacon in its’ painted surroundings.

A chill rushes up his spine and he quickly leaves the area, heading out towards the gardens. He ends up across from a great stone fountain, built close to a large waterfall.

It’s beautiful here, he thinks, taking in the smell of fresh earth. It makes him think of home. He sighs contentedly.

He is considering staying right there and enjoying the lovely view of the falls when a distant voice echo’s his way. “Oh! That looks fun!”

His gaze jerks to the source, and finds his company of dwarves eyeing the statue by the falls thoughtfully. No, he thinks. There are some things he doesn't mind knowing or sharing with them, but seeing them all bathe in a big ol’ fountain is not something he wants to see.

He turns away quickly, looking for a balcony facing the opposite direction.

It takes very little time to find what he was looking for, content once more to take in the sites of Rivendell.

Barely noticeable, though he thinks that may be for his own benefit, steps catch his attention. He decides it is probably Gandalf until they speak. “Not with your companions?” Elrond asks, not unkindly.

Bilbo stutters, suddenly feeling nervous beside the tall elf. “Uh, I—I shan’t be missed.” He nods to himself as he gets his thoughts out. Elrond stays quiet, gazing out like Bilbo. It makes him more nervous but talkative. “The truth is that most of them don’t think I should be on this journey.” Vocalizing that thought saddens him.

“Indeed.” Elrond answers, quietly eyeing Bilbo for a moment before adding louder. “I’ve heard that hobbits are very resilient.”

A surprised chuckle comes out at that, though it’s short lived in the face of Elrond’s seriousness. “Really?”

Elrond nods again, eyeing the hobbit longer this time as he considers the small creature. “I’ve also heard they prefer the comforts of home…” he trails off, giving the hobbit a significant look.

Bilbo tries biting his tongue as the elves words sink in, but it doesn't last and soon he is glancing around before saying lowly. “I’ve heard that it was unwise to seek the counsel of elves. For they will answer with both yes and no.” He meets Elrond’s gaze for a moment, the elves expression is grave.

Bilbo gulps worried, thinking he may have overstepped some kind of invisible line for the elves tolerance.

Until he realizes Elrond is attempting to hold back a smile, and Bilbo releases a relieved laugh. “You are very welcome to stay here… if that is your wish.” Elrond says decisively, he pats Bilbo’s shoulder gently before he wanders away.

Stay here… he thinks, he had not even considered leaving the dwarves. Doing so would mean letting Kilo go off to danger alone. He shakes his head slowly, no he could never stay here, not without Kilo at least. He lets out a deep sigh deciding he should get some rest while he can.

~

The company spends over an hour dining on the fare provided them by the elves, wine is consume by the barrel. “Kili.” Fili calls quietly as he grabs his brothers’ arm just outside the dining area.

Kilo stops frowning back at Fili. “It’s Kilo now. How many times must I say that before you finally understand?”

“As many times as it takes you to remember that it isn’t.” Fili scowls, returning Kili’s frown two-fold.

“My father named me Kilo—“

“Our father named you Kili!” Fili cuts him off with a growl. “You are a dwarf Kili! Stop trying to act like a hobbit!”

Kilo rolls his eyes. “I’m not trying to act like anything, I am just living as _my father_ taught me.”

“He is not your blood family!”

“You’re right, he is my family by heart though, and I would take that over all the gold in Erebor!”

They glare heatedly for several long moments, Fili finally lets out a deep sigh turning away from his brother. “Did you hate me so much growing up?”

It is now Kilo’s turn to sigh, rolling his eyes skyward pleading to the Valar for patience. “I didn’t hate you, you dumb dwarf.” Fili’s gaze snaps around scowl firmly in place again. Kilo ignores him still staring up to the ski. “I hated how I was treated, I hated the people who acted as if I was not worth anything for not being you… I hated how our parents, how uncle Thorin, how out family treated me…” he pauses for a short moment. “I hated how I felt there. I loved you all but I was never happy. Bilbo made me happy, he opened his home, he opened his heart, and he never asked for anything but what I was willing to give back.

He is not my blood father, but I chose him as my father. I won’t give him up, not even for you.” Kilo turns back to Fili meeting his surprised, hurt gaze. “He would never ask me to choose, so please if you love me at all do not try making me choose.”

They stay each other down for several long moments before Fili nods. “Can we start over?”

Kilo arches a brow. “Start over from where?”

Fili shrugs. “Fili, at your service.” He says with a bow. “I am a dwarf from the Blue Mountains though all of my ancestors came from Erebor. Sixty years ago a dragon attacked and took over the mountain.”

Kilo actually laughs a little. “Kilo, at yours.” He bows back. “I am a dwarf, but I was raised by hobbits, so while I may look like I should know of dwarven customs and heritage I really don’t. My father, Bilbo, tried teaching as much as he could but Dwarves are a rather secretive lot, so I was taught hobbit customs.”

Fili grins a little. “Well Kilo, I know this is rather sudden but it’s been a while since I’ve had a nice bath. Care to join me?”

Kilo can’t stop from doubling over with laughter. “My, how forward you dwarves are!” he snorts as he tries to keep a straight face. “Though yes I do think a bath would be lovely right about now.”

~

By the end of their meal Ori has all but forgotten the worry he had felt because of Nori. As soon as the last dwarf has finished their meal, Ori isn’t sure who, but someone suggests they should probably bathe while they had the chance.

The group responds enthusiastically and they head out in search of a nice bathing area.

“Oh! That looks fun!” Fili calls from near the front of the group pointing towards a large fountain. The others turn to judge for themselves.

It is a large statue of an elven maiden holding a large bowl, behind her there is a massive waterfall, a small section of which has been diverted, cascading from the larger bowl into smaller bowls beneath, eventually settling into a large square basin, likely set up with a series of small drains leading back out towards the original waterfalls destination to keep from overflowing.

There is resounding agreement all around as they all move quickly towards the pool, undoing clasps and belts in order to quickly remove clothes. Fili is the first to undress and therefore the first to dive into the water.

Ori takes his time slowly removing his clothing and folding it neatly off to the side. He can hear the others as they climb into the water. “Oi, Dwalin, I challenge ye to a game of chicken!” Ori hears Gloin call loudly.

Ori glances towards the pool curiously and catches a glimpse of Dwain’s bare backside as he climbs in. He turns away quickly feeling his ears flush. “Let’s make it interesting!” Dwalin calls back. He slows down removing his clothes too embarrassed to turn around, when he is finally down to his underwear he slides them off nervously kicking them under his clothes.

Distracted as he was he didn't realize Nori wasn’t in the pool yet, so it is a massive shock when he is suddenly whipped by whatever Nori is holding. He squeals making a move for the pool, Nori preparing to snap at his backside again.

“Stop Nori!” he cries as he feels another sting.

Nori just cackles. “Oh, what’s wrong, little brother? Cannot take a little sting?”

Ori turns a frown towards Nori. This isn't like his older brother, when he realizes Nori is about strike again he flails his way into the pool climbing to one of the upper bowls away from him.

Nori snorts dropping his makeshift whip and climbs up to dangle his feet into the wide lower pool.

From his spot in the upper bowls Ori frowns down at his brother. Nori, while playful and loving a good tussle, has never been one for causing actual pain to either of him before. At least not on purpose.

From this vantage point he has a bird’s eye view of most of the others, though his attention seems to mostly rest on Dwalin. The larger dwarf is gloating about his teams win in chicken, while Gloin is demanding a redo on account of unfair odds.

He feels a small smile forming as he thinks of his training. Mister Dwalin told him he was improving very quickly and that he was impressed. He ducks down further in the water as his face heats up in pleasure. He had never impressed someone he admired as much as the warrior before!

 “Hey Ori!” he glances up to find Kilo glancing over the edge of the next highest bowl.

“Yes?”

“You should get up here and try sliding down the bowl with us, it’s amazing!” he calls grinning.

Ori looks up to the highest bowl thoughtfully… It’s not something he would normally do, but normally he wouldn't go against Dori’s decisions either. “Alright!” he decides grinning crawling up beside Kilo and Fili. “Let’s go.”

The two whoop and they all begin scaling the large angled bowl together. And when Ori slides down, thoughts of Dwalin and Nori and Dori vanish. All he can do is let out a shrill whoop as he flies, arms pin-wheeling, into the waiting bowls below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this here as it may eventually come up... There could be a bit of a math issues with regards to the ages of the dwarves, particularly Thorin, as well as when Erebor actually fell and when the runes were written on the map (200 years prior) in an earlier chapter .  
> I mentioned in my first authors notes that I made the characters younger, which pushes up how long its been since Erebor fell. In this story Thorin is 85 when he arrives at Bilbo’s, and only 25 when Erebor fell. So I decided where the map was concerned, as it is technically a prophecy anyways, it was foretold when Thror was younger. After the suspicious death of his father.  
> Also as a side not for any curious: Dis was 23, Frerin was 17, Thrain was 80 and Thror was 125 when Erebor fell, it was almost a year later that Thrain and Thror vanished and Thorin took charge (despite having 4 more years before reaching maturity). There is a 40 year difference between Dori and Ori while Nori is right in the middle at 20 years between both of them. Dwalin is the same age as Thorin while Balin is only 5 years older. but yeah most of the others range from 2 - 20 years younger than Thorin.


	17. Implications all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin in the library getting disturbed.  
> Mini confrontations between Thorin and Bilbo.

Thorin had been settled into a slightly over-large chair at the back of Rivendell’s library for some time. It was quiet, and while he couldn't stand elves, their books were a small comfort for him.

It had been hours since he had seen anyone, even members of his own company had stayed away. It was peaceful, and while he found most of the books fairly bland to his tastes, there were a few written by dwarven scholars that caught his attention.

Unfortunately, like many times in his life, Thorin finds that even here his peace never lasts, he can hear the creaking of the door as someone pulls it open, followed quickly by a vaguely familiar bell like laugh. Curiosity gets the best of him when he moves to determine who had just entered.

"... And then the stubborn fool had the idea to still shove one in his mouth and eat it!" He immediately knows then that it could only be his hobbit.

"You mean he ate one of the Anour peppers purposely?" Thorin's attention snaps to the other newcomer, an elf is grimacing slightly after what he had said.

"As I said he was being a fool dwarf." Bilbo sighs, obviously the hobbit is speaking of him, he realizes. Thorin's temper suddenly flares to life.

Annoyance running high, Thorin is preparing a verbal lashing for the hobbit when the elf speaks again. “And yet you followed that fool all the way here.” His tone curious. “If I had not thought it unlikely I would say you care a great deal for him.”

Thorin cannot move as his attention swings to see what the hobbit will say. Bilbo flusters, face beet red, his hands fluttering about nervously. “Why that would be absurd!” he cries first. “I came for my son!”

“Your son, who even by dwarven standards is an adult.” The elf doesn’t really sound mocking so much as he seems incredulous. “Would you coming then not make it seem like you do not trust in him, or his abilities?” Thorin scowls, what the elf is saying is wrong… they had gone to the Shire to take the hobbit! Finding Kili had just been a surprise bonus.

“Heavens no!” Bilbo answers immediately. “At least, I should hope he doesn't feel as such…”

“If you did not come for your son you came for your ‘fool dwarf’ then, did you not?”

 “I came for myself.” Thorin frowns deeply. “I would have come with or without Kilo. This is as much a quest for me as it is for them…”

“And what are you looking for? Surely not gold or jewels…”

“I’m looking for myself.” Thorin can see the elf smiling.

“Then you are off to a good start.”

“It doesn't feel like it.”

“Often times finding ones’ self can be as much a surprise for the looker as it is for everyone else.”

Thorin cannot remain quiet any longer. “And most often it is realized that finding ones’ self means looking no further than within themselves.” He says walking from his mostly hidden spot.

Bilbo squeaks in fright. “How long have you been there?” he calls nervously.

Thorin shrugs meeting his gaze. “Sometime this morning.” Bilbo’s eyes widen.

“So you…?”

“Heard what you were saying? Yes.” Bilbo flushes bright red as Thorin pauses directly in front of him. “Finding yourself in this quest is admirable, though I caution you to be weary where you look.”

Bilbo suddenly frowns standing straighter. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Thorin’s eyes flicker towards the elf before catching his own. And Bilbo realizes how much closer the dwarf is suddenly. “Just that there are some things I should hope you do not find in yourself.”

Bilbo scowls angrily, not realizing the full implications of what Thorin was implying. “I should think what I take into myself is my business and mine alone!”

Thorin shakes his head slowly. “Then I think I will leave you to it Master Hobbit.” Thorin says sounding just a touch mocking as he walks away.

~

As soon as the door closes behind him Bilbo turns towards Lindir. “And you think I came on this quest for him?” he says voice squeaking.

Lindir frowns slightly. “I guess not… I would hate to think you would allow such implications from an intended…”

“Implications?” Bilbo asks confused.

Lindir’s eyes widen just a touch. “You did not catch it?”

“I caught his attitude, that's for sure!”

Lindir ponders for just a moment before deciding Bilbo should know. “He implied that you had… ‘loose morals,’ and his parting remarks seemed to be heavily implying that they would soon be loosened further by myself…” he says trying not to be too vulgar.

It takes a long moment for Bilbo to fully process what Lindir was getting at, when he does he is rather scandalized.

~

Bilbo rushes out of the library intent on finding that despicable dwarf! How dare he imply such things about him!

Luckily it doesn't take him long to find Thorin. “I cannot believe the gall you have, accusing me of such impropriety!”

Thorin sneers turning to the hobbit. “I am not the one fawning all over the enemy!”

“THERE ARE NO ENEMIES HERE! You pig-headed fool!” Bilbo growls rather loudly.

Thorin’s face twists even more. “You know nothing of what these creatures are like!”

“Kind? Generous? Courteous? That is all I have found so far, how has your experience been any different?”

“They left my people to starve and die!”

“Elrond did? The elves in this home did?” Thorin doesn’t answer. “Or was it elves near Erebor?” Thorin still refuses to answer. “You blame all elves for the actions of a few… should I then blame all dwarves for the actions of only a few?”

“What dwarves?” Thorin growls suddenly.

Bilbo is taken aback for only a second. “The dwarves who decided one prince was expendable, allowing orcs to grab him… should I hold you and Fili and the others accountable for them? Should I mistrust you all in fear of you allowing me or Kilo to be grabbed by orcs?”

“Don’t be absurd!”

“Then why hate someone who has done nothing to you, save give you hospitality?” Thorin is quiet again scowling over Bilbo’s shoulder. “There is no reason, save your grudge against one, coloring how you see them all…” Bilbo shakes his head sadly. “No, I do not think I will stay angry with you, it is much more reasonable to feel pity for someone who cannot see past their own insecurities.” Bilbo moves to turn away but Thorin grabs him, spinning him back towards himself.

It causes Bilbo to trip slightly, falling into the dwarf. They are much closer than Bilbo ever remembers being with anyone before. Thorin freezes for a moment not meaning for the Hobbit to be so close. “I do not accept your pity, hobbit.” He growls, Bilbo flushes even as Thorin pushes him away storming off.

Well that was unexpected, Bilbo thinks as he watches the dwarf stomp away. Distractedly he turns back to the library. Confusticating dwarves!


	18. Rivendell Day 3 - Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin morning training and a bit of a shock for poor Ori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to say this chapter will likely be revised asap... 
> 
> However I am posting it now so no one starts thinking I abandoned it! 
> 
> Most of this chapter was already written out by hand but then I ended up with a double ear infection, I mean really how is this my luck?? So I can't hear right now so the usual way I begin revising is a no go and as it's a busy holiday weekend my friend who usually beta reads this for me is on vacation...
> 
> ~*Edit*~   
> I've run through a quick edit, sorry to anyone who read this before the edit.

The next morning Ori awakens feeling determined. Nori’s suspicious attitude from the previous day mostly forgotten, when he gets up preparing to spend another day practicing with Mister Dwalin. Ruefully he thinks, another day falling on my bottom probably.

The thought doesn't really put a damper on his mood though, because it also means another day spent with Mister Dwalin! And while the dwarf doesn't speak much, Ori has found him to be rather nice company. It also doesn’t help since he realizes he may have developed a bit of a crush on the older dwarf.

He can feel his cheeks heat up at the thought. It makes him feel silly just thinking it, who would even believe a dwarf like Mister Dwalin would want anything to do with him?

He is suddenly overcome with feelings of doubt, and it leaves him thoroughly distressed with himself… Shaking his head in frustration, all thoughts of being anything but a student to Mister Dwalin are pushed to the back of his mind when he heads for the training area.

~

Meditating in the center of the training field stands Dwalin, he is attempting to block out all the elven architecture around him, when he finds his mind focusing on Ori. The lad is incredibly talented at his chosen fields, even to dwarven standards, young though he is… It makes him wonder how much more improved he will be as he ages.

Quite the catch. His mind supplies quietly.

Dwalin doesn't argue, in fact he doesn't even question whether or not he should attempt to win the boys favor.  He has no doubt that he can. But should he? The last time he had put his heart out like that, well, it was a disaster. He was heartbroken for months.

“Sorry, am I late?” Ori cuts into his thoughts as he runs onto the field. Watching him Dwalin can’t help but think: yea, he might be worth it.

“No lad, you’re not late, I just got here early is all.” He nods a greeting, pulling his war hammer from its spot on his back, before he sets it before the other dwarf.

Ori hoists the weapon up quick as he can, only minimal effort needed to wield it. That was something else Dwalin quite fancied about Ori, even with only a few days training the smaller dwarf only needed a little effort to lift his hammer.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Ori calls moving into one of the stances Dwalin taught him their first day.

Dwalin barely nods before he has Grasper in hand and is on the attack.

~

Ori is a surprisingly fast learner, and in combination with his age it makes him fairly agile. So it comes as no surprise for Dwalin that the smaller dwarf is doing well at holding his own. Even with his almost too heavy weapon and Dwalin’s years of experience against him.

That isn't to say that Dwalin isn’t going easy on the lad, but he has been doing so less and less.

Something just outside the ring catches his attention for a split second, giving Ori a chance to feint right while he swings left, catching Dwalin off guard. His strike sends Grasper flying from Dwalin’s hands.

They both freeze, as they watch the ax slide across the yard. Dwalin is only a little surprised by how excited he feels suddenly. Beside him Ori looks to be in a state of shock, the war hammer dropping to his side with a heavy thud.

His excitement sparks a surge of emotion for the other dwarf, something he doesn’t want to even begin processing yet.

~

Ori cannot even believe what he just did!

Disarming a warrior like Mister Dwalin was something very few dwarves can say they have done. He is fairly sure not even Fili has done such a thing.

He can feel his shock slowly morphing to elation, as what had happened finally begins to process. Sure it was likely a fluke but that doesn't mean it didn't happen, or that it won’t happen again. He doesn't even know what to do now… should he apologize or not… would that be an insult to the older dwarf if he did?

From one moment to the next Ori finds his face pulled close to the older dwarfs, hands hold him steady as lips press close to his own. He feels a squeak escape in his surprise. Though it is a short lived surprise, and soon he is responding as enthusiastically as he can. Ori knows that he doesn't really have any experience in this area, but the way Mister Dwalin just pulls him closer tells Ori he doesn't seem to mind at all.

They stay like that for some time, neither willing to let the other go, only stopping long enough to take a few deep breaths.

A rather embarrassed sounding cough gets their attention, and they turn to find a young dark haired human. “I do not mean to interrupt… but I was hoping to use this arena today.” He says, his cheeks a deep red.

“Aye laddie, we were finished working for the day anyways.” Dwalin says voice a bit deeper than normal. When they train they don’t really bring much with them other than weapons, so clean up is quick and the two dwarves leave the boy to his training.

Ori feels rather giddy as they walk out of the training area together. His cheeks burn as he pushes back the urge to reach out and hold Mister Dwalin’s hand. Though he can’t stop from watching the older dwarf out of the corner of his eye as they walk, he seems to be deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb him Ori holds his tongue on the myriad of questions he has about what happened between them just now.

However, Dwalin doesn't stay pensive for long, surprising Ori a little when he speaks suddenly. “Ori, I was not planning to do what I did while we were supposed to be training.” Ori feels his heart start to sink at those words, thinking they are a way of letting him down gently. Dwalin seems to notice as he stops suddenly, grasping one of Ori’s hands in his. “Not that I did not want that to happen, I just wish it had been a better place for y—our first kiss.”

Ori, eyes wide, shakes his head quickly. “I thought it was perfect!” he cries.

“What?”

Ori flushes looking away for a moment before shyly glancing back. “Well… it was between myself and you, Mister Dwalin… Anywhere would have been perfect.”

One of Dwalin’s hands finds its way to the side of Ori’s face again, gently cupping the slightly rounded jaw. “Sweet Ori—“

He is cut off by a sudden voice behind them. “Ah Dwalin!” Ori springs away from the older dwarf nervously. “And Ori… Good afternoon.” Gandalf.

“Hello Mister Gandalf.” Ori waves meekly.

“What do ya need wizard?” Dwalin asks, irritated he had been interrupted.

“I have need for nothing.” Gandalf says sounding rather portentous to Ori’s ears. “Though I have had a little bird tell me that Thorin was looking for you this morning.”

Dwalin sighs. “Right then.” He turns to leave pausing close to Ori’s ear. “Perhaps later, if you should wish it, we could continue this discussion.” Ori nods immediately, Dwalin throws a last glare towards Gandalf and leaves.

“Was there anything else Mister Gandalf?” Ori sighs.

“Just that the little bird would like to speak with you privately.” He says before wandering off. Ori frowns at the retreating wizards back.

That made no sense to him at all…

He is alone for another minute or two when a very familiar voice speaks up. “I’ve never actually been arrested for doing anything bad.”

“Nori?” Ori squeaks surprised, turning to find his brother. Nori has propped himself up against a large tree, he is cleaning his nails with one of his daggers. “What are you talking about?”

“As I said, it has never been proven that I have done anything bad.”

“Okay…” Ori says slowly, feeling rather confused. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“I thought it best if you knew from me, but Dwalin has never actually arrested me for any crimes.” Nori shrugs sounding bored.

Ori frowns now. “I’ve seen him take you away, Dori told me—”

“Dori didn't want you learning about sex.” Nori cuts him off.

“What?” Ori squeals.

Nori sighs. “Dwalin and I go way back all right, and I don’t want you getting heart broken by a dwarf like him.”

“I don’t—” Ori starts but cuts himself off. “I wouldn’t even think to hope for such things.” He says instead.

Nori shrugs. “It’s best you think of him as unattainable from the beginning and move on… Heartbreak is not easy for us Ri brothers.”

“Wait you were…? But I thought you just said...”

“Oh I was round the moon for that dwarf, but his focus was solely on helping Thorin. While I was his distraction at times he needed to clear his head.” Nori says seriously.

“Oh Nori!” Ori cries, rushing to his brother and pulling him into a tight hug, mindful of the knife he had been holding of course.

Nori is a little surprised when he realizes Ori is actually crying into his shoulder. “Hey, no, shh—” Nori sighs reaching around patting Ori’s back. “I didn’t tell you to upset you, I made my peace where Dwalin Funduin is concerned, and I just wanted to protect you from that feeling.”

“B-but he kissed me today!” Ori hiccups out through his tears. “What do I do with that? What do I do knowing what you told me now?”

Unfortunately for Ori he doesn't see Nori roll his eyes over his head, even as he continues to speak with soft compassionate tones. “I don’t know kiddo.” He holds him until his tears finally stop, then sends him on his way to the fountain for a bath and to fix his appearance before Dori sees him.

“Thank you Nori.” He says still sounding hurt.

“Go on Ori.” Ori heads off leaving Nori behind silently fuming. As soon as he can no longer see Ori he heads off in search of a certain dwarf, someone needs to be castrated.


	19. Change is Inevitable - Often Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo frets.  
> Nori and Dwalin have a confrontation.  
> Kilo comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of myself I made Ori's eyes blue... mostly because I tend to give him blue eyes when I draw him.
> 
> Also I am feeling so much better with meds in my system... my ears are almost back to normal too.

In another part of Rivendell, Bilbo frets over his last conversation with Thorin Oakenshield. While yes, the dwarf had been rude, Bilbo was supposed to be a respectable hobbit… even though he did set off on an adventure with a company of dwarves and a rather unreliable wizard.

That should not make him forget himself so much!

Heaving a great sigh of embarrassment Bilbo decides that he should avoid Thorin as much as possible from now on. Lest he forget himself again and make an even bigger arse of himself.

Yes, he is all for that idea… He ponders for a moment where an ideal place would be to avoid someone in an elven residence, such as Rivendell…

He considers the room with the broken sword, but shakes his head quickly with a shiver. That place had given him the willies…

“You seem troubled Master Baggins.” Bilbo spins quickly to find Elrond, silently approaching him once more.

“Not troubled… just undecided.” Bilbo counters.

Elrond gazes down at the hobbit thoughtfully. “Were you perhaps looking for something to do? Without being interrupted by your companions?”

Bilbo flushes under the elves penetrating gaze. “Well I would like to do something…”

“I know most of your company…” Elrond shudders lightly here. “Has found a place for their own bathing needs.”

“Oh that would be wonderful… It isn't public though is it?” Elrond shakes his head quickly.

“No, we have private bathing areas for ourselves and our guests.”

Bilbo nods quickly. “I think that is a splendid idea, can you show me where I need to go?” Elrond tilts his head beckoning the hobbit to follow.

~

It takes several hours to finally locate Thorin, everywhere he had gone looking, he was told that he must have just missed him, so when he finally finds Thorin and is told that; no, his king had not been looking for him. He curses thunderously, a scowl firmly on his face, and storms away from the library, where he had finally found him. Thoughts heavy, he immediately begins trying to figure out who told Gandalf that Thorin had been looking for him?

A sudden vision of Ori smiling sweetly up at him, distracts him from his grumbling. Dwalin sighs to himself… What the hell’re ya doin’ ya daft fool? His mental voice suddenly growls. It’s only been a few hours since ya last saw the lad, he isn't goin’ anywhere. But thoughts of the young dwarf still burn through his mind distractingly.

The feel of his skin, the taste of his lips, the sound of his voice… He was a damned fool though, letting his impulses get the best of him.

A shy smile, auburn braids, knit gloved hands clutching a thick journal, shining blue eyes. All of that seem to be taking turns flashing through his mind. Then that shy smile is changing ever so slightly… a vision of that shy smile with kiss bruised lips and framed by a light pink blush is just forming, only to vanish in a moment.

As the feel of cold steel pressed against his throat makes him freeze. “Ye won’t be wanting to do that.” He growls low.

The blade presses just a bit closer as an all too familiar voice whispers in his ear. “You’re right about that, seeing as my goal is for something quite a bit lower.”

“What the hell’re ya doing Nori?” Dwalin grumbles out, not showing any fear just mild annoyance.

It apparently works as Nori tsk’s releasing him. Dwalin spins rapidly, and is quick to land a blow to Nori’s side. “What was that for?” Nori gasps.

Dwalin rolls his eyes. “Last I checked putting a knife to someone’s throat is not a polite form of greeting.”

Nori harrumphs as he straightens up. “Yes well, you deserved it.” Dwalin doesn’t say anything, just stares the other dwarf down until Nori continues unprompted. “I saw you with Ori today.”

Dwalin frowns, that may have been what caught his eye outside the ring. “What about seeing Ori and myself?”

“Do not even try playing dumb with me!” Nori scowls darkly.

“Whatever you saw is between Ori and myself, so I will thank you to butt out.” He says sharply.

“Oh I think not,” Nori crows. “While I may not have a say in your life, I do in his. So I will tell you now; back off.”

“You have no say in either of our lives, or have you forgotten, he is of age!”

Nori lets out a humorless laugh. “And that is where you are wrong… See I have already spoken to Ori today, warned him away from you. Then again you always were fairly persistent.”

Dwalin can’t stop from growling angrily, pushing Nori into the nearest hard surface. “What business is it of your’s who I am interested in? What’d I ever do to you that you think my heart is a game for your amusement?” He hisses furiously.

Nori shows no fear, only fury, as he pushes the larger dwarf away from him. “You broke MY heart, you son of a troll!”

Dwalin scowls darkly. “Really… When?”

“When do you think?” Nori rages.

“Was that before or after you decided to break my nose and run away from me, when I only asked you to become more serious?”

Nori’s ire dies some, as he flushes. “I panicked all right… Then I thought about it and realized that's what I wanted as well…” he frowns down at the ground, no longer wanting to look the other in the eyes. “When I went back to talk to you about it you were already with someone else!”

Dwalin’s eye roll brings his whole head into the motion as well, before he responds. “That was a year later! Of course I moved on by then!”

“Well I hadn’t…”

Dwalin steps away from the other dwarf hesitantly. “I do not have those feelings for you anymore Nori, not for many years now.”

“I know, I know…” Nori sighs running a hand over his face. “I don’t either, but seeing you with Ori, it just brought it all back.”

Dwalin sighs annoyed. “I waited for you for six months Nori, Balin had to drag me out of my room that first night, just to go to the tavern… I didn't finally _move on_ until at least six more months after that.”

Nori shrugs. “And what happened with that relationship again?”

Dwalin’s scowl is suddenly firmly back in place, looking even more thunderous. “She cheated on me. With you.”

Nori shrugs looking innocent. “Whoops. Couldn't you find anyone else besides my baby brother?”

"Everyone I have even looked at since you, has either slept with you, or you ran them off." Dwalin growls out. 

"But Ori?"

"Is someone you won't sleep with, and running him off would hurt him in the long run... I will concede this, you would be right saying I do not love Ori right now, but I could. And I would like that chance to do so."

Nori deflates suddenly, slumping slightly. “I don’t like this… but I guess you are right, I know I have no say in your life… but please, don’t break his heart!”

“I will do all that I can to keep that from happening.” Dwalin promises. 

They don’t speak much longer when Nori finally leaves him be. Leaving Dwalin to contemplate their conversation. He had thought they had settled this years ago… Then he remembers this is Nori!

He thinks over everything again before he finally realizes what the other dwarf did.

Cursed liar! He thinks with a growl. While Nori had said he would back off from trying to run Dwalin’s life, at the beginning of their conversation, he had already mentioned that he had warned Ori off. Which means Dwalin can give up now, or work extra hard to re-earn the trust Ori likely lost because of Nori. 

Shy smiles, knit gloves, auburn braids, sparkling blue eyes reenter his mind, and he comes to a decision: yeah he was willing to work extra hard for him. 

~

Bilbo is rather thankful for Elrond’s suggestion of a bath, he feels so much more refreshed and relaxed… He is also feeling decidedly shame faced at his recent behavior. With a sigh he decides it’s best if he tries to steer clear of the dwarf from now on.

As he leaves the washroom he is rather surprised to find Kilo. “Dad!” he calls waving happily.

“What a pleasant surprise! I feel it’s been ages since we last saw one another.” Bilbo responds approaching the young dwarf. Kilo smiles wrapping an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders.

“To right it does, I say you and I need to go find a nice place to sit in peace and quiet, and enjoy a bit of the best old toby we have.” Kilo pulls out an intricately carved pipe, one he had carved for Bilbo many years before.

Accepting immediately, Bilbo takes his pipe with a free hand, using it to gesture he calls. “Lead on my boy.”

Together the two set off, Kilo mentions a lovely resting area he had found the previous day as he explored the elven architecture.

“What have you been up too? I’ve hardly seen you since we got here.” Bilbo asks curiously as they walk.

Kilo shrugs at first, but a light nudge from Bilbo has him smiling as he answers. “Well, yesterday I decided to do a bit of exploring, hoping to examine that elven craftsmanship we had admired when we had arrived… It’s actually fairly straight forward work, mostly a lot of shaping and bending of the wood.”

“Bending the wood?” Bilbo asks, though he has a fairly good idea what Kilo means, however getting him to explain what he’s learned, has always helped him remember things easier.

Kilo nods quickly. “Some of it looks like they just shaped it around curved stones, I bet the main trick to it is the time needed to do it. There are even some pieces that looked…” Bilbo smiles, just listening to Kilo’s enthusiasm, going on about the various processes the elves may have used to create the vast array of their architecture. His smile fades though, as thoughts of Thorin once more intrude on his mind. He doesn't even realize that Kilo has stopped talking for several moments, until he’s nudged. “What’s got you so far away and ignoring your son?”

Bilbo apologizes several times until Kilo laughs forgiving him. “I didn’t mean to zone off really. I just can’t stop worrying if I made the right decision… coming on this adventure I mean.” He tacks on the end quickly when he can see the subtle shift in Kilo’s expression.

It doesn't clear up right away but it does mix with confusion. “What happened?”

Bilbo runs his fingers through his hair agitatedly. “I keep insulting and being rude to that stupid, pig-headed dwarf who calls himself your uncle!” A short pause before. “Oh be-bother I did it again!”

Kilo laughs. “You've been rude and insulting to uncle Thorin?” Bilbo nods. “Well I am sure he deserved it.”

“Too right he did!” Bilbo sighs then. “But I am supposed to be a gentle, polite hobbit of the Shire.”

“You aren’t in the Shire anymore though dad.”

Bilbo scowls jokingly at Kilo. “And you are supposed to be a gentle, polite dwarf who has been adopted into the shire young man!”

Eyes wide Kilo shrugs. “Uh… Blame it on uncle Thorin and all the other dwarves, they are teaching me their ways.”

“Don’t I know it.” He slumps a little. “We are being corrupted by hoodlums, what should we do?”

Kilo grins widely. “I say braid our hair and go native.”

Bilbo shakes his head mock sadly. “That would be giving in!” he cries, realizing suddenly that talking with Kilo is a big help in calming his nerves.

Kilo gets rather serious suddenly. “Would that be so bad?” he asks quietly

Spotting a private sitting area Bilbo leads Kilo to it, sighing as he settles next to him. “What’s circling inside that head of yours?”

Kilo shrugs. “I’ve just been thinking you know… Since they found me, well, things have been different than they once were, and I keep asking myself… would it be wrong to want to be more like they are?”

Listening to Kilo talk, Bilbo can feel his heart constrict in his chest. “You wish to reacquaint yourself with the dwarven heritage you once gave up?” He tries not to let Kilo hear how much the thought upsets him.

It seems to work as Kilo nods quickly, refusing to look his way. “For weeks I’ve been feeling as though I were underdressed and vulnerable… I’ve been ignoring it, but when we got here it has been getting steadily worse.”

“Is that why Fili sat with me that night we got here?” Kilo nods.

“When we were travelling through that tunnel, I lashed out, verbally, and hurt him.”

“I don’t remember that…” Bilbo frowns, thinking back to just a few days ago, oddly difficult in this place he finds.

“It wasn’t loud, and I did not think it caught anyone else’s attention, but I know it hurt Fili…” Kilo trails off sadly.

“Would that also be the cause of your sudden fondness of elven looks?” he asks consideringly, Kilo’s flush in response is almost enough of an answer, but he speaks aloud anyways.

“Mostly… thinking back I’m sure Mister Dwalin probably heard what I said to Fili…”

Bilbo sighs, shakes his head and gives a sad smile. “I told you before we left Bag End: I would support you no matter what the decision.” He takes a deep calming breath hoping to keep his composure. “Are you also wishing to be addressed as you once were?”

“What?”

“Kili.” Bilbo says it quietly but it seems to echo in their quiet sitting area.

The young dwarf shrugs. “Should I?”

“I cannot tell you what to do silly boy, if it is your heart’s desire to dress as your kin do, then do so. If you feel the need to use the name you had been born to, then who am I to tell you no?”

Kilo’s gaze finally swings towards Bilbo. “But--”

Bilbo cuts him off with a stern look. “I will still consider you my child, all the way until the day time stops silly boy.” He watches as the dwarfs’ face contorts, pulling his lower lip under his teeth to keep it from trembling, even as his eyes glisten. Bilbo’s heart melts, gently he puts his hands on either side of his son’s face, pulling it close to his own so he can press their foreheads together; a gesture he has noticed in his travels with the other dwarves. “You are _whoever_ you choose to be, and I will accept that because I love you, so if you wish to change your clothes, or your hair, or even your name, I will still love you! Because in my heart—” He has to pause here, clearing his suddenly closed throat. “You will still be my sweet little boy, the same one who stole a branch off of Farmer Maggots prize apple tree, just to make me a pipe when my old one broke.”

Kilo laughs then, and whether or not it sounds watery, neither says anything about it. He pulls Bilbo tight to him as he speaks quietly. “I will still love you too dad… but I think It might be time I go back to being Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, sister to the future king under the mountain.”

Bilbo nods, as much as he can still pressed close to Ki—Kili. “Alright,” He straightens up suddenly, clapping his hands together. “If you are going to do this, then we need to find you some proper dwarven garbs…. I think Dori would be a good place to start.”

Kili shakes his head, unable to keep from grinning at his dads’ sudden exuberance. “Dori?” he questions.

“Of course Dori, the way he mother’s Ori, I am sure he is bound to have some idea about sewing and proper dwarven attire.” Kili has to agree with that, and soon the two are on their way to find the older dwarf.

While Bilbo’s heart aches, he consoles himself that at least Kili still wants him as part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna finish Rivendell this chapter but that scene between Bilbo and Kili happened and it made me sad... I actually hadn't even thought about a scene like that really it just hit me.... really hard.... as I was typing it. Like it really was just supposed to be a light hearted moment of them smoking the old toby with Bilbo lamenting his horrendous(in his opinion) attitude towards Thorin... I guess my mind showed me. :(


	20. Durin Mountain Power, Make Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is WAY longer than I was originally going to make it... any while I am not 100% happy with it I figured I would get it posted now rather than later.
> 
> Also just a heads up from this chapter on Kilo will once more go by Kili for pretty much the rest of this fic.

Dori was settled in a tolerably decent two room parlor, which he had discovered while looking for Ori the morning after they arrived. Now mind you, he wasn’t just sitting alone, in fact he was enjoying the fine company of Bifur, Bofur, and most especially Bombur.

He had no idea where either of his brothers were at the moment, though he figured Ori would be relatively safe wherever he had gotten to, and while Nori was able to defend himself fine, Dori knew his middle younger brother could be trouble. At the moment however he really didn't care, sitting quite content where he was, listening to the Ur’s tell stories of their youth.

Just about to ask if anyone needed a refill, he is rather annoyed to hear someone knocking on the door. “Now who could that be?” he gripes with a slight frown.

“Khalam?” Bifur grumbles with a shrug, sipping his tea carefully. Dori purses his lips, almost debating ignoring the knock, until it comes again. He gets up quickly, moving to crack the door open so he can glare at whoever had disturbed their tea.

“Master Baggins…” he exclaims in surprise, and looking just past Bilbo he spots Kili. “And your son…” He stares between them uninterestedly, leaving them to stand in the doorway looking expectant. “Are you perhaps lost?” he asks hopefully.

Bilbo’s face shifts to disbelief, then annoyance, and finally to exasperation in rapid succession, before he answers. “No, we were looking for you I’m afraid.”

Frown back on his face Dori opens his mouth to retort, Bofur cuts him off. “It’s rude to keep them outside, invite them in already!”

Bombur nods absently, setting his empty cup aside. “Indeed, I have a few things I would like to chat with Mister Bilbo about anyways.”

Dori snaps to attention, quickly stepping back and opening the door wide for the two outside. “Yes, right, quite rude of me… Please do come in. Also you said you were looking for me? How can I be of assistance?”

They walk into the room together taking in the quaint parlor, there are various seats around the room, as well as a door leading to another private chamber. Spread around the first area is the Ur family, they each wave as they catch Bilbo and Kili’s attention.

Wanting to help Kili fulfil his purpose for seeking out Dori, Bilbo nudges him forward, he stumbles for a second but is able to quickly right himself, and then he stands straight with determination. “Right, I wanted to ask for your assistance with something.”

“My assistance?” Dori asks, intrigued despite himself. “What exactly would you be needing my assistance with?”

Kili’s hands wring once before he stills them, placing them with as much confidence as he can muster at his sides. “I want to take my place as I should be, make proud once more my dwarven ancestry… and for that, well I really need some proper attire to start.”

The change in Dori’s demeanor is instant. “Oh! This is a fine day indeed, come, come!” He says leading Kili to the back chamber, in order to discuss what sort of look he was hoping to go with privately.

Bilbo is left standing awkwardly in the doorway, the first stirrings of unease about Kili’s decision are making themselves known. Bifur catches his eye, then he turns towards his cousin Bofur. “Bushg.” He hears grumbled.

Bofur’s attention turns his way with a grin. “Here now Mister Baggins, no reason to stand in the doorway, now is there?” Bilbo smiles gratefully as he moves to join the Ur’s.

He remembers Bombur’s remark about needing to speak with him, and so he turns to the dwarf as he sits. “So what were you wishing to ask me about Master Bomber?”

~

It’s been several hours already, and Dori has decided to enlist the help of Bifur, and a confused Bombur to his cause of re-dwarfing Kili. Sighing Bilbo watches Bofur, he has been occasionally fidgeting, doing so off and on, starting about an hour after they had arrived in the room.

“Just say it, or ask it, or whatever it is you silly dwarf!” he finally calls exasperated.

Bofur startles only a little at that, before he is clearing his throat. “Right, it’s just I was wondering about…?” he pauses here looking pensive.

“Kili.” Bilbo answers the unasked question sullenly.

He tries not to show any expression to the change, though Bilbo can read the slight surprise in the dwarfs’ eyes. “Yes, Kili, I was wondering… well, I was raised in Ered Luin, never been to Erebor personally.” Bilbo nods confused, not seeing how that has anything to do with Kili. “And well, there was always men about, occasionally elves too, and I was just curious… Seeing the clothes he had to wear in the Shire… was his childhood alright?”

Now Bilbo frowns, completely confused. “I thought so… but what do his clothes have to do with anything, or your childhood for that matter? I don’t understand your questions.” He says sounding bewildered.

Bofur frowns as well, pulling off his hat to scratch his head for a moment. “I’m talkin’ about the way he looks…”

“His looks?” Bilbo is even more lost now.

Bombur pipes in suddenly, having retaken his seat at some point in their conversation. “I think what my brother is trying to ask; was if Kili was teased much as a child? Or made fun of because of how different he looked.”

“Oh heavens no, Kili was quite the popular lad growing up.” Bilbo exclaims.

“But all his hair…” Bofur says, now confused.

“His hair? His long hair was never any cause for concern.”

Bofur lets out a frustrated noise, before he seems to get what he wants out. “I meant on the rest of his body. You hobbits are fairly hairless like elves… and while men have more hair they usually keep it trimmed short.”

Bilbo stares for a moment, when a strange noise begins forming in his throat, and eventually bursting out of his mouth in the form of great belly laughs. Bofur looks confusedly offended.

It takes several moments for the laughter to die down enough for Bilbo to answer. “For starters Mister Dwarf, we are hobbits, we are not men nor are we elves. Hobbits may be ‘fairly hairless,’ but we take pride in what we have been given. Kili was very popular in the Shire growing up, not simply _because_ of his hair, or despite it. In fact, he had many an offer even before he reached maturity, purely from those hoping to court him for his hair.

“Why, my second cousin Drogo used to be so jealous of him, because even as a youngling he had so much more hair than anyone else… and it only got worse when he heard that my first cousin Prim, on my mothers’ side, showed an interest in Kili… Drogo began praying to Yavana every night, simply _begging_ for more hair like Kili… we only learned of his plight when Drogo spent the night and heard him praying, Kili decided to try explaining to him their differences, such as: dwarves prayed to Mahal and not Yavana. It was unusual, but from then on Drogo began praying to Mahal, and you know he is the only hobbit in the Shire ever to grow hair on their legs! He was so proud of that achievement, it even won the heart of the girl he loved.”

Bofur and Bombur look rather stunned. “So hobbits are fond of hair?”

Bilbo shrugs. “Most are. It must be well taken care of though, many hobbits have special combs for the curls on their feet.” He lifts one of his own feet, inspecting the curls, Bofur and Bombur follow his example and examine the foot curls as well. They, despite all the travel, seem as shiny and clean as they did back in the Shire. Seeing their gaze focused on his feet Bilbo wiggles his toes proudly. “I had a bath earlier, so they are clean now.”

Bofur smirks a bit. “So does that mean Kili had his own little comb?”

Bilbo shrugs. “Several, usually gifts from those interested in either welcoming him to the Shire or later for courting.”

“How many hobbits was he courting?” Bombur sounds scandalized.

“Oh none, no one ever caught his attention like that at least.” Bilbo answers flippantly.

“Hobbits accept courting gifts even without intentions of courting?” Bofur questions mystified.

Its Bilbo’s turn to look rather scandalized. “To not accept a gift from someone is considered unspeakably rude. Accepting the gift is the proper custom, after which you contemplate the gift and the giver, then let them know whether their intentions are welcome or not.”

“Is there a meaning behind that first gift then?” Bofur asks curiously.

Bilbo shrugs again. “It’s usually a trinket of some sort to show your interest, giving it away is supposed to symbolize your willingness to provide for them selflessly.”

Bofur considers that for a few moments as his curiosity builds. “And what about you Mister Baggins?”

“What about me?” he asks confused.

“How many times have you received fancy hobbit combs?” His tone is light and teasing.

“Oh no... I uhm... it was never in my future really.” Bilbo hedges.

Bofur frowns. “Were you not considered an attractive hobbit?” Bombur asks confused.

Bilbo shrugs. “I wouldn't say I was unattractive...”

“Then why were you never courted?” Bofur asks confused, “You are an attractive hobbit, and your personality is far from sour, so why wouldn’t any hobbits be interested?”

“It’s because he had me… took me in when he was still considered underage, and that just killed his reputation.” Kili sighs as he moves to join the group.

“I still do not regret that decision!” Bilbo states firmly. Kili sends him a pleased smile.

“I know dad…”

Deciding they do not need any more emotional confrontations, Bilbo changes the subject. “I thought Dori had you fairly tied up in there?”

Kili shrugs. “I guess he finished with me… he and Bifur are apparently arguing about something. My Khuzdul is a bit rusty but I think I heard Dori mention something about patterns.”

Bombur reaches over patting Kili’s shoulder. “They are discussing which symbols should adorn your clothes.”

“Are they planning to make the clothes?” Bilbo asks surprised.

Kili and Bombur shake their heads. “Oh no,” Bombur says. “They will likely go through what we have... if they feel it necessary they will probably use things they find here.”

~

They talk for a while longer, eventually Dori once more calls Kili back to the other room. Bilbo waits impatiently as his son is redressed in attire fitting a dwarf.

Finally Dori is in front of them grinning. “Hobbit and gentle-dwarves, I present the crown prince, Kili Durinson.” He steps to the side making a wide sweeping gesture.

Kili is only slightly hesitant as he steps into the room.

Before he had changed, Kili had worn fairly traditional hobbit attire consisting of short pants, a loose shirt, and vest. And because his feet were not as tough as a hobbits he had short boots on as well.

Now there was none of that left… The Kili before them now wore two long tunics cinched below the waist with a belt, baggy pants, a long, fur-trimmed coat, heavy steel toed boots, and thick leather vambraces. There was a plait now going down the side of his face, held tight by a metal clasp. Where there had once been exposed skin, now thick materials are covering him from chin to toe.

There was a new confidence in how he now stood. To Bilbo he appears larger than life now. Standing slowly Bilbo approaches his son.

Kili watches him, a barely noticeable tension in his frame as he waits for his dads’ opinion. “You look amazing.” he finally states with a nod.

Kili grins widely, now that he has Bilbo’s praise he begins to feel more confident. He turns to the other dwarfs now. “Well?”

Bombur nods. “Definitely looks like a dwarf now, Thorin will likely be pleased.”

“Thorin no, just wait until Fili sees him.” Bofur laughs. “Definitely looking like a royal in that outfit… How’d you even pull that off Dor?”

Dori frowns at the shortening of his name but answers. “Easy to fix up clothes that are already made, mostly I was adding the fine details.”

“Well, I am definitely impressed.” Bilbo nods, still taking in all the detail’s in the clothes.

“Ruthukhmuzûm?” Bifur grumbles gesturing to Bombur.

Bombur looks rather confused at that, it only lasts a moment though before he is nodding. “Oh yes, here we go.” He pulls a small pouch from one of his pockets carefully digging through it, ultimately pulling out several rings. “Just pick from these if you wish.” He says holding out the jewelry he selected for Kili to scrutinize.

Eyes wide, Kili takes in the rings being held out for him, they are all beautiful. Each a testament to dwarven aesthetics. “Where did you get these?” Kili asks amazed, as he picks each one up to examine.

Bombur actually flushes then. “These were from my own design…”

Kili continues to gaze in wonder at the rings. There is one with a large round emerald that catches his eye, thin gold bands cross the top to meet in the center where a small round knob sits… It suddenly brings back thoughts of Bag End. 

“When did you make this one?” he asks holding out the ring that reminds him of home.

Bombur’s face goes red again. “Oh! Well travelling is boring, and I need to do something with my hands while we rest.”

Shocked Kili stares down at the ring again. “You made this after we left Bag End?”

Bombur shrugs. “I made most of those after we left the Shire.”

~

Finally finished getting Kili ready, Dori sends Bofur to call everyone to the hall they had been given to use. He wanted to show off what he had been able to do, as well as allow Kili to present himself as a proper dwarf. Bilbo thought it was a little over the top, but he would not begrudge Kili his request.

Soon they were outside the lower hall, they could hear the dwarves nattering about in the room. Mostly they were curious as to why they had been summoned. Dori sends Bombur and Bifur ahead to let Bofur know they had arrived, as well as to quiet the others.

“Ready to once more take your place among your brethren?”

Kili takes a deep breath, slowly releasing it. He glances to Bilbo, who smiles encouragingly, it bolsters his confidence a bit and he nods. “As ready as I will ever be.”

Dori himself heads into the room. “Gentle-dwarfs!” He calls loudly. “It is with great honor that I present to you: Kili Durinson.” He pulls the door all the way open, presenting Kili to stunned silence.

Bilbo watches as jaws drop, and eyes widen when they take in his son’s new look. For his part Fili is staring stunned… Kili, dressed as a hobbit had been a vision, because of all the skin he had been revealing… but now, dressed as a dwarf he was mesmerizing. “You look…” he starts.

“Now that is how a proper dwarf should dress!” Gloin booms out over Fili, he nods approvingly. The others agree, cheering what they decide is the true return of their lost prince.

Bilbo isn't sure who, but someone calls for a celebration, and very soon the elven pantries are ransacked of their ale and food.

To say Kili’s transformation was a success would be an understatement. Most were thrilled and the party was in full swing. Those who were in a less than stellar mood had still found their way to the ale barrels, and drank their cares away.

Not feeling up to drinking, Bilbo spent as long as he could being supportive and happy for his son. But after the nth time he heard someone praising Kili for finally wearing the proper attire he couldn’t take it.

He finally decided to leave, and as quick as he could he slipped away from the party, going up a nearby stairway and letting the cool night air wash over him gently. Despite his feelings on the matter he doesn't go far from his companions, just to an open landing above their hall.

He takes in the view thinking, even at night Rivendell was still magnificent to behold. It seems even here his peace cannot last, as suddenly the voices of Gandalf and Elrond reach him. “Of course I was going to tell you! I was waiting for this very chance.” Bilbo glances around surreptitiously before leaning forward to listen in. “Really I think you can trust that I know what I am doing!”

“Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years.” Elrond returns exasperated. “What would happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?”

“What if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened.” Bilbo feels exasperated just listening to them.

“It is a dangerous move Gandalf.”

“It is also dangerous to do nothing!” Bilbo sighs not interested in their bickering over dwarves. “Oh, come – the throne of Erebor is Thorin’s birthright!  What is it you fear?” Bilbo suddenly feels a heavy gaze on his back, and he turns slightly to find Thorin. He can’t stop from turning more fully to meet his gaze. Bilbo thinks that the future king under the mountains’ seems sad and rather tired. He finds himself unable to meet the look for long and he turns back to the conversation he had been listening too.

“Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family?” Bilbo gulps, no longer wishing he was listening to them anymore. “His grandfather lost his mind.  His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions to not rest with us alone.  It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth.” Bilbo takes a deep breath, what he just heard was not meant for him, and he doesn't know what to do with the knowledge.

He is thankful he can no longer hear them speaking, now that they have passed too far from his landing, but he knows he will have to deal with Thorin now. Taking another deep breath, he steels himself and turns finding the dwarf somewhat closer than he had been before.

“Thorin…” he starts.

“I do not wish to hear it hobbit.” Thorin snaps.

Bilbo frowns. “You have no idea what I had wished to say to you!”

Thorin rolls his eyes. “After overhearing such a conversation, I can just imagine what foolish thing you had wanted to say to me.”

“That conversation has no bearing on what I wished to address!” Bilbo snaps back, temper flaring.

“Then did you wish to discuss what monetary compensation you would seek for pushing my nephew back to his real family?” Thorin’s tone is harsh as he speaks, disgust plain on his face as he eyes Bilbo.

Bilbo doesn't even register moving as his hand strikes Thorin’s face. He can feel his cheeks flush in anger while his hand throbs dully. Thorin looks rather shocked at being slapped by anyone. “My son _chose_ to dress as a dwarf on his own terms! The only thing I had even wanted to say to you was that I was sorry for my rudeness yesterday, and I am. I had no intention of asking you for anything, ever, and I am certainly not a dwarf who only lusts for gold and gems!” he hisses out, before turning and stomping away, intent on finding anywhere else to be, as long as it was nowhere near any dwarves!

~

Dwalin was honestly pleased, to see his cousins’ nephew once more accepting his role as a dwarf of Erebor. It was definitely a cause for celebration, but he didn't feel much in the way of celebrating. He spent the rest of the day after leaving Nori, looking for Ori and wasn’t able to find him.

Now with the party he would catch glimpses of the younger dwarf, but he remained aloof and stayed away from him. It was damnably annoying!

It was late, several pieces of elven furniture had been sacrificed to build a fire, and most of the dwarves had stripped down to their under garments preparing for bed. He made himself comfortable propped against a column, even as some of the others still filled their gullet with pilfered food.

He tried to ignore Nori who had decided to sit across from him, Bombur between them.

He keeps his gaze on Bofur cooking his food, a thoughtful look on his face. As he pulls his sausage from a long fork his gaze swings from it to his brother contemplatively. “Bombur.” He calls throwing the link.

Dwalin watches with some interest as the large dwarf catches the sausage. A loud creek is the only warning, as the table Bombur had been sitting on collapses under the strain.

It lifts his spirits a little, giving him a good laugh. He suddenly finds his gaze locked with Ori’s, the smaller dwarf giggling. As their eyes hold, their amusement halts, and Ori seems to be fighting the feelings inside of himself. Dwalin tries to smile reassuringly but he doesn't think it works. Ori gets a helpless look on his face as he turns away, a false smile on his lips to try hiding his feelings from the others.

Dwalin finds himself in need of another pint of ale!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue about Khuzdul or any of its related rules or whatnot so if I did use it, I tended to stick with single words and such because I am WAY to lazy to learn a new language.   
> I went between the english-Khuzdul dictionary and Thramili's Khuzdul Dictionary.  
> Khalam - Elves  
> Bushg - Hobbit  
> Ruthukhmuzûm -(The) Rings
> 
> I think thats all I used, if there are errors or any issues you find please let me know. Thank you.


	21. Once More With Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of Rivendell.   
> Fili tries to have a moment with Kili...  
> Thorin decides it's his turn to speak with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter...   
> I kind of been a bit out of my head lately, little bit loopy.. So hopefully this chapter is alright!

Growing up, Fili had always loved his brother most, Kili was like another part of his soul, and when he thought that he had lost him, he felt as if a part of himself had vanished as well.

It left him more serious than ever, creating a wall around his heart to keep most everyone out. He blamed himself, he blamed their mother, and he blamed their uncle for the loss of his twin.

Their mother spent years in mourning. Thorin threw himself into his work more than ever before, his capacity to trust those he didn't know well diminished, gone to the point that everyone was immoral until they proved otherwise.

For Fili that meant being sent away to Dwalin and Balin for training.

It was a sad life, though he held nothing against his mother or his uncle for their actions, he felt as lost as they seemed. Several years passed before Thorin had finally looked up from his constant working, remembering that Fili was still there, alone now. Once more he began to train him to take his place as a crowned prince. His mother eventually took a more active role in his life as well, though she still grieved for Kili.

Fili glances across the room looking for his brother. Kili, seemingly reading Fili’s thoughts and knowing they are on him, looks up and meets his gaze with a shy smile. Yea, he thinks, I would still be grieving him myself if I never found him…

“What are you mooning about lad?” Bofur grins nudging his shoulder as he settles next to him.

“Certainly not you.” Fili grins elbowing the other dwarf in the side.

Bofur laughs, winking at Fili. “Shame that. Though if your eyes on who I think it is, you should just go talk to him…” He pauses for a long moment as Fili rolls his eyes at him. “Well if you aren’t going to, I guess I should warn you Gloin is already trying to set up a betrothal between Kili and little Gimli.”

Fili sits up straight with a scowl. “He wouldn’t dare!” Bofur gives him a pointed look, it makes him curse. He is up and headed for Kili in no time. “Hey…” and he has no idea what he is even doing!

“Hello.” Kili says amused, watching as Fili fidgets. “Did you need something?”

“Can we talk?” Fili blurts suddenly. Kili looks rather bemused at that.

“Uhm, I thought we were…” He smirks, letting Fili know that he knows full well what the other wanted, but was going to make him say it.

Fili grumbles scowling. “I meant in private…”

Kili considers him for a long moment, just staring; Fili’s fidgeting getting worse the longer he waits. “Alright.” He finally concedes, putting poor Fili out of his misery. Standing Kili makes a sweeping gesture. “Lead on dear brother.”

Fili leads Kili away from the other’s, stopping in an out of the way alcove. He still has no idea what he is even going to say to his brother.

Kili watches as Fili fidgets, pacing back and forth nervously. After several long minutes of Fili not speaking Kili decides to take matters into his own hands. “Fili—” “Kili—” they start at the same time, pausing they stop to grin at one another, Kili makes a gesture for Fili to continue, after a deep breath he does.

“You look amazing!” He gushes before his cheeks go a touch pink. “I wanted to say that earlier, but everyone started talking over me.”

Kili can feel his own cheeks flushing some at that. “From here on out things are just going to get harder… As I was, well I know I have been more of a burden then an asset.”

“You were never a burden!” Fili says with some force.

“Fili…”

“No Kili, you listen to me, you were never a burden.” Fili takes a deep breath before gazing into Kili’s eyes. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe. I have already lost you once, I do not plan to lose you again! It is no burden to me, you are my responsibility and really I just want to say—”

“Fili, go get ready to leave!” Thorin barks, interrupting his nephew. Fili springs back hands falling to his side, even as he moves to do as his uncle says, sighing he turns to walk away with only a quick look back at Kili. Somewhat annoyed and not a little confused he prepares to follow Fili, but Thorin holds out a hand to stop him. “Wait Kili.”

Kili freezes flicking between Thorin and Fili, Thorin just stares slightly over his shoulder, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable, it makes him impatient as well as he prompts. “Uncle Thorin?”

Thorin’s composure cracks a little at that, he steps forward, like Bilbo had earlier he gently touches Kili’s face. “I know I was never easy to talk too… I have been told that over the years I have only gotten more unpleasant, and it seems I make it worse every time I try speaking to anyone…” Kili tries smiling encouragingly. “So I want to tell you now, before our journey becomes more difficult… I have had a hard life Kili, so I may not appear to care sometimes… but my heart broke that day I was told you were dead. Your disappearance left many feeling as though a part of them had vanished as well.”

Kili doesn't want to hear his uncle speaking to him like this, it makes him feel selfish for his happy childhood, and he opens his mouth to respond. Thorin presses a hand to his lips.

“No, I do not say this to begrudge your childhood, or put ill will on your ‘father’.” Thorin releases Kili’s face to pull him into a tight hug. “I tell you this in the hope that you will eventually understand, to know how much finding you alive meant to me, to all of us who had thought we lost you.” ‘

It takes a long moment before Kili wraps his own arms around Thorin… He can feel his eyes burning with emotion. It had never even crossed his mind as a child; what his disappearance may have done to his family. Before Bilbo he had been so miserable, and he never considered that anyone else may have been just as despondent as he had been.

“I’m so sorry!” He cries into Thorin’s shoulder.

Thorin sighs, gently rocking his nephew. “You have nothing to be sorry for… I am the one who is sorry, making you feel so unhappy.” They stay that way for a long while, eventually he sends Kili back to prepare for their journey as well.

Thorin stays a while longer. Finding a bench he sits down, pressing one of his hands over his eyes tightly, trying to block out the world.

He wishes their lives could have been different, wishes his nephews never knew the machinations of those who only seek power… He thinks of his sister, Dis, she has yet to learn that both her children yet live. He knows she wished he would have left Fili behind, but he knew the lad would not have stood for such a thing.

He brings his other hand up, pressing his palms over his eyes. They need to succeed in this quest, they need to reclaim their home, and his dwarves need stability brought back into their lives. He takes several deep breaths, drops his hands, and heads back to the others. He can feel something shifting in the air, there is a presence here who would wish to stop them in their tracks, and this mission was too important to give up now!

~

Before dawn, the company of dwarves and a rather confused hobbit are sneaking away from Rivendell. Quieter than Bilbo ever thought dwarves could be, they were out of the elven home, slowly they made their way out of the settlement and up the side of a cliff.

Bilbo sighs miserably, his last argument with Thorin still fresh in his mind. It has been over an hour of hiking silently, the dawn light is beginning to shine upon the company, and Thorin finally speaks. “Be on your guard, we are about to step over the edge of the wild.” He stops, stepping to the side as he continues. “Balin, you know these paths, lead on.”

Bilbo stops, turning back to Rivendell. _He could go back_ , he thinks… A vision of Kilo pops into his head making him smile…

It suddenly changes to a voice whispering, _it’s not Kilo though is it? It’s Kili now…_ he bows his head as the vision of his son changes, alters, looking almost nothing like himself, except for his face, and even that is wearing an expression he doesn't recognize.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ori watching him confused. Thorin’s voice suddenly cuts into his thoughts. “Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up!” Bilbo heaves a deep sigh, he glances to Thorin for a moment before taking a last longing look back at Rivendell…

Even if Kili changes, he will still be the boy I cherished for 20 years, Bilbo thinks. Closing his eyes he pictures _his_ Kilo again, the boy he adopted. The boy who he took care of for days on end when he first brought him home…

Bilbo nods to himself, he falls in line with the dwarves, marching along the path, even as they leave safety behind.


	22. Travel montage & Thunder Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few scenes from their journey after Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scenes stick to one pov each.  
> The last scene however has alternating povs.

For several days after they had left Rivendell, Thorin pushes the company of dwarves and hobbit to travel continuously, barely stopping for a few hours every day to rest late in the evening. The decision is a bid to put the city of elves behind them as quickly as possible.

Dwalin silently agrees with his king, wanting to get as far from Rivendell as he was able, he had thought he had found someone special there. Then Nori happened and things were quickly ruined. He knows that the fault in no way falls on the elves, but in his heart Rivendell is now associated with bad memories for him. He chances a glance back and spots Ori almost immediately, he isn't too far away, but he may as well be back in Ered Luin.

As he is gazing back towards Ori, he suddenly finds their gazes locking.

Dwalin knows he isn't good with emotions… but if he had to guess, he would say the other is looking at him wistfully. He isn’t sure, and before he can even contemplate the look it has been blocked.

Dwalin frowns turning his gaze forward once more.

He begins strategizing silently, trying to work through any way in which he can get passed Nori and Dori. He wants to try speaking with Ori and find out exactly what Nori has told him, so he can hopefully explain the truth.

~

While they are heading around the base of the Misty Mountains, they come upon a wide pool of water, a waterfall cascading from the peaks of the mountain above.

It’s beautiful.

Grudgingly, Thorin agrees to stop for a short time. Most of the dwarves are quick to drop their packs and strip, diving into the cool water gratefully. Bilbo finds the actions rather scandalous!

He isn’t the only one who doesn't wish to swim, Ori stays back with him. They sit behind the waterfall together, quiet for a long while, Bilbo takes the opportunity to study the young dwarf, something he hasn’t done since before Rivendell, if he’s honest. He does not like what he sees now. The happy, excitable dwarf he knew before Rivendell seems to have been replaced. Now the young dwarf just looks sad and kind of tired.

Deciding to try and help Bilbo clears his throat. “How have you been?”

Ori shrugs. “All right I suppose…” His voice, hesitant and low.

Now Bilbo definitely knows something happened, Ori sounds nothing like he did before they went to Rivendell! He feels horrible for worrying so much about his own problems while there, he hadn’t bothered to keep a watch on the other younglings in the group. Not that there is more than Kili, Fili, and Ori. And with Fili he figures he doesn't need as much looking after as his son and Ori do.

“Try that again with the truth now.” Bilbo says putting just a hint of parental authority in his voice, something he learned to do with his own son.

Flinching a little at being caught, Ori sighs. “Back in Rivendell…” Bilbo listens as he slowly explains what happened: his training with Dwalin, their kiss, and eventually what Nori told him.

Bilbo frowns… That doesn’t sound like the Dwalin he knows. While he is no expert in dwarves, he didn’t think they would do such a thing to someone they cared about.

He doesn’t say as much to Ori though, worried how he may take someone calling his brother a liar. He decides to go a different route. “Have you tried talking to Mister Dwalin?”

Ori shakes his head. “I want too… but I’m worried…”

“If it is true?” Ori nods.

Bilbo has no idea what to say to that, it doesn't really matter though, Thorin is calling everyone from their dip in the water to get ready. Getting up, he and Ori get their own stuff ready, keeping their gaze away from the water while the others dress.

Soon they are back on the road.

~

Two days after their talk, the company begins hiking up the mountains, and Ori is beginning to suspect Nori may not have told him the whole truth…

For the last few days he has begun to notice, Mister Dwalin will occasionally slow his pace to turn back towards him. Well, he wasn’t sure if it was him at first, he knew Nori was just behind him, and so he thought maybe that was who Mister Dwalin was looking at.

But then he noticed, whenever Mister Dwalin would look back Nori would move in front of him, prompting Mister Dwalin to turn forward again.

A little earlier than he has been, Thorin calls a halt on their travel. As everyone began setting up camp, Ori finds himself constantly glancing towards Mister Dwalin. “All right there Ori?” Ori sighs deeply as he hears Nori call out for him.

“I’m as fine as anyone else.” He answers sounding only a little annoyed.

Nori stares at him for a long moment, frowning he turns his own gaze to Mister Dwalin. “He will only hurt you Ori.” He says lowly, making sure that only Ori can hear him.

Ori sighs looking to the ground. “I know what you say in my head… but—”

“No buts’ Ori… Just think what would Dori say? He knows about the type of dwarf Dwalin is.” Nori cuts him off bitterly, still quiet but no less harsh sounding.

Ori nods turning his gaze to the ground. “You’re right Nori…”

Nori nods, and Ori figures that must be all that he wanted, since he wanders off then. He sneaks another glance at Mister Dwalin. The older dwarf is glaring past him, rather viciously, and it makes him squeak.

“What’s the matter Ori?” Dori suddenly asks as he stops beside him. Ori shakes his head quickly.

“Nothing Dori!”

Dori stares for a long moment before shrugging. “Come along then, we should go find some kindling for a fire.” Ori nods, quickly following his oldest brother away from camp. There isn’t much in the way of trees in the area anymore, however there are dry brambles and other plants scattered about. 

However, before they can go very far, Bombur calls on Dori to chat. Dori frets between staying with Ori, and speaking to the other when Dwalin suddenly appears. “Go ahead Dori, I will go with him to collect kindling.”

Dori looks a bit relieved at that. “Oh! You don’t have to Mister Dwalin!” Dori adds to be polite.

Shaking his head Dwalin replies. “I don’t mind really.” Dori pats his shoulder in appreciation, leaving a rather stunned Ori and a determined Dwalin.

“Mister Dwalin…” Ori begins, but Dwalin shakes his head, he glances around before gesturing for Ori to lead them away from camp.

They don’t have to go any great distance to find what they are supposed to be looking for, but Dwalin wishes to be far enough away from camp, in order to have time to speak with the other. When he deems them far enough away Dwalin finally speaks. “I know Nori spoke with you, and while I know not what he might have said… obviously it was not very favorable about myself.”

Ori flushes, shaking his head slowly. “I should think it wasn’t…” He refuses to meet the other dwarfs gaze.

“What exactly did he tell you happened between him and I?” Dwalin asks confused… he had done nothing to Nori save eventually move on.

Face still flushed Ori stands straighter, looking more than a little upset. “He told me the type of dwarf you were!”

The confusion does not clear right away. “The kind of dwarf—” When it does Dwalin snaps angrily. “What did he say? Did he tell you how I begged him to consider making our relationship more permanent? Did he tell you how he threw it back in my face, leaving me heartbroken and alone? Or maybe he told you how Balin had to drag me from my home after six months of moping, and it still took another six more months to finally move on?” Ori looks confused, but it just spurns Dwalin’s anger at Nori on. “Or _maybe,_ he told you how he came back, after I had been seeing Prell for weeks, trying to win me back… and that when I told him _no_ he got back at me by sleeping with her, did he tell you that?” By the end Dwalin’s voice has gotten significantly louder.

Ori shakes his head quickly, his eyes wide, almost frightened. Dwalin’s anger deflates then, Ori has only what Nori told him, and it isn’t Ori’s fault what Nori is like.

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to get so angry…” Dwalin presses his palms over his eyes sighing.

Ori opens and closes his mouth a few times before steeling his nerves to ask. “Why would Nori lie to me though?”

It’s Dwalins turn to shake his head. “Prell was the first in my short attempt to move on… And Nori slept with or threatened all of them after her as well…”

“So I was a safety thing… A hope that Nori wouldn't try any of that on me?” His voice is almost steady but Dwalin can hear the underlying tremor.

“No!” He answers quickly, sighing. “What I feel for you was because of you, not because I thought you were safe, hell if I wanted safe I would have courted Dori! That’s really the only person Nori fears.” Ori actually smiles a little at that.

The smile doesn't last though, and Ori is once more serious. “I want to believe you…” Dwalin can already hear the ‘but,’ nevertheless he says nothing. “But Nori is my older brother… If you were in my position and it was my word against Balins’, can you honestly say you wouldn't believe Balin before me?”

Dwalin can’t fault Ori for his logic… he would believe Balin first, because he trusted his brother, just as Ori trusted his own brothers. “I can see what you mean… I can only ask you to give me a chance to prove myself.”

Ori barely hesitates in his response. “I can’t say whether I will ever believe you or not… but I can allow you to try to convince me…” He isn't certain whether or not he should hope Dwalin can convince him…

Dwalin nods. They do not speak much more after that, collecting the kindling they had been sent out for in the first place.

~

Several days later, their nice wide path has tapered to a narrow protrusion halfway up a mountain. There is nothing but a high cliff on one side and a steep vertical drop on the other.

They begin carefully navigating the path in the early afternoon. It is slow going with nowhere to stop and rest, so they have no choice but to continue on. As the path rises and the day wears on, the sky slowly darkens with blackening clouds. They attempt to hurry their pace but it is quickly deemed too dangerous, several of the company nearly plummet to their death as the ground under their feet crumbles, the strain of their pounding steps causing the rocks to loosen.

When the rain begins their pace slows further and the path becomes even more treacherous.

Thunder booms above as lightning lights their way. “Hey, hold on!” Thorin yells as loud as he can to the others.

Carefully the dwarves have to inch across a section of path that is much narrower, thanks to a protrusion of sharp rocks. As Bilbo awaits his turn, a section of rocks gives way under his feet and he nearly falls. Thankfully for him Dwalin is able to get a grip on his pack, whereas Bofur helps steady his body back on the ledge.

“We must find shelter!” Thorin yells unaware of Bilbo’s near fall.

As Dwalin checks the hobbit to be sure he is steady, he catches sight of a huge incoming problem. “Look out!” he screams, there is a split second of confusion, and then a massive boulder is slamming into the cliff face above their heads. The ground under their feet quakes with the force of it, and stones of various sizes rain down over their heads.

It’s Balin who steps forward, worry in his voice. “This is no thunder storm… It’s a thunder battle. Look!” He points. The others see it then; a large moving stone giant, it is pulling a massive chunk of stone from the mountain across from them.

Bofur looks awed. “Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants, stone giants!” They watch horrified as the giant lobs the chunk of mountain it had grabbed, it sails over their heads, they can only watch as it slams into another giant, just as it appears in the chasm between their mountain and the next.

“Take cover you fool!” Thorin yells. Bofur is still standing near the ledge, watching the giants. Kili grabs him and yanks him close to the wall, just as more large stones fall from above.

Bilbo presses back from the ledge, finding comfort by reaching over and holding onto Dwalin’s shirt.

Dwalin holds the rock over Bilbo’s head to try keeping himself steady. Ori, on Dwalin’s other side, leans as far back as he can as well, but then Dwalin can feel the younger dwarfs’ hand, it is suddenly gripping tight around his own. He can only take a second to glance at Ori, it is all he needs, seeing wide frightened eyes over a reckless smile.

More rumbling signals the start of another shower of rocks, Dwalin reaches over and pulls Bilbo further back, just in time, as a large rock slams into the ledge inches from where his feet had been, narrowing the path further.

The path rumbles again, suddenly there is a loud noise, and the ground begins shifting apart, “Kili, grab my hand.” Fili calls but it’s too late. The paths that had once been whole were now separated by several feet. “Ki—”

Kili can only watch, eyes wide, as the path Fili is on splits from his own, it quickly becomes apparent they are standing upon another giant as it begins to rise.

The first stone giant is there in no time, slamming its head into the new giant and knocking it backwards. “Move, move, move.” Thorin calls, as the leg they are on slams into a safer path.

Kili only realizes as he joins the others in relative safety that his dad isn't there… He whips about looking for the other leg. He catches a quick glimpse as the giant moves, those still trapped scrambling to hang on, and he feels cold dread in his gut fearing the worst.

There are three giants now, fighting violently before them. Kili feels his heart stop, as the giant holding his father and brother loses its head. When the decapitated head slams into the stone wall above them, Kili has to be hauled back from the ledge. When the body falls, swinging around, those watching from safety can only stare helplessly. Half the company swings by, yelling and clinging to the rock as best they can as it moves.

In front of Kili, Nori and Dori watch on in horror as they see Ori clinging to the stone giants’ leg. He doesn't know why but Nori notices right then; Dwalin has his arms stretched across Ori and Bilbo, holding them back even as they are whipped around. He can see Ori’s head tilted towards the other dwarf, and it is a sudden realization for him, that had he been on that leg, had his safety been so uncertain he too would look for the person he cared for most.

Then it is more fear as the ledge careens towards the wall ahead of them.

They watch helplessly as the giants’ knee slams into the stone wall. “NO!” Thorin yells in denial. “No!” When the giant falls back from the cliff, and they see none of their company Thorin looks desperate. “No, Fili!” he cries running as fast as he can to where they saw the giant hit.

As he hits the corner he can only pant in relief, they were all still alive! “They’re alright! They’re alive.” Gloin yells behind him. Kili rushes around to get to his family.

He finds Fili first pulling him into a hug. He doesn't even consider why he doesn't find his dad.

It’s Bofur who makes him realize. “Where’s Bilbo?” he says frantic, looking around for the hobbit. “Where’s the hobbit?” Tiny fingers are what Bofur spots first, and he realizes with horror where Bilbo is. “There!”

He and Ori scramble to try grabbing him, but Bilbo’s hands slip just as they reach for him. He falls just out of easy reach, only one hand keeping himself from death. Thorin is over the cliff after him without thought.

Thorin grasps the hobbits dangling arm, swinging it up for the others to grab. But the rocks are still slippery, so when he tries to pull himself up he slips. Dwalin is there for him instantly, grabbing his arm and keeping him from falling, single handedly pulling him to safety with only a loud groan at the strain.

Bilbo pants, leaning against the cliff, his life flashing through his mind. He can just hear Dwalin. “I thought we lost our burglar.” He says it as a joke, but it falls flat. Thorin glowers at the hobbit.

“He’s been lost ever since he left home.” Thorin says voice slightly raised, he doesn't like how he felt, seeing the hobbit dangling over the edge. “He should never have come.” He adds quieter though no less callously, he can’t believe what he did to save him. “He has no place amongst us.” Thorin does not want to be attached to a hobbit! The others stare at Thorin confused as he storms off.

Thorin spots an opening in the cliff face, and moves to examine it. “Dwalin.” He calls.

Dwalin rushes to his king’s side. While he doesn't agree with Thorin's assessment of the halfling, it isn't his place to question it either.

Bilbo is left panting by the wall; pain and humiliation warring inside of him. He realizes suddenly that his son hasn’t even come to check on him yet, he looks about and finds him standing off to the side watching Thorin walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there are no issues with this chapter, but if you see any mistakes please feel free to let me know.
> 
> I have no idea where the name Prell came from so its more of place holder name than anything else.


	23. This Chapter Nearly Killed Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin Caves.... Dwarf verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG my muse told me to f*ck off while writing this chapter like seriously it wouldn't let me write it all down...  
> And when I DID finally get something written it told me to f*ck off and die so I set it aside for several days, played with my kittens (Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Frodo, and Prim)  
> Then I scrapped about 90% of what I had written and rewrote the it...

Thorin finds a cave close to where they all end up, and he decides to stay there for the night. Bilbo is left alone, the older dwarves giving him a wide berth, while the younger ones are unsure what to do. Even Kili is staying away from him, and Bilbo finds that probably hurts more than anything else he has gone through on this quest.

Though, it seems Bofur is the only one willing to speak with him, but even then it doesn’t last. “Bofur take the first watch.” Thorin demands harshly.

Bofur frowns, thinks about saying no, but the look on Thorin’s face makes him pause, considering the other he agrees. There was something Thorin was hiding, and he would bet it had to do with a certain burglar.

~

A few hours later, the only dwarf still awake is Bofur, who is settled in for watch. Bilbo waits until he hears the others snoring before he is up. If he was such a burden to these fools then he would trouble them no more!

He only pauses a moment when he sees Kili… He is sleeping close to Fili, Bilbo can just see their hands clasped between them. He takes a deep breath, his son no longer needed him here, studying him, he thinks; _no, Kili stopped wanting him in Rivendell_.

He tip-toes to the entrance, forgetting Bofur for a moment, until a whisper stops him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Bilbo heaves a sigh before turning back to the dwarf. “Back to Rivendell.”

Bofur is up quickly. “No!” He whispers. “You can’t turn back now! You’re part of the company.” He declares soothingly. “You’re one of us.” He adds sounding only a little desperate.

Bilbo would almost believe it but. “I’m not though, am I?” Bofur watches Bilbo’s face, and it hits him how much Thorin’s words hurt the hobbit, he can see a deeper ache too, something that truly broke the smaller males heart. “Thorin says I should never have come, and he was right…” Bilbo looks away from the dwarf. “I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins… I dunno what I was thinking, I should have never followed Kilo… Kili out my door.”

“You’re homesick… I understand.” Bofur nods quickly.

Bilbo snaps. “No you don’t! You don’t understand, none of you do! You’re dwarves! You are used to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere!” He snaps, immediately he regrets his words as he watches Bofurs’ expression fall. “I am sorry, I did—” he cuts himself off clearing his throat. He feels horrid for turning his own feelings of hurt on Bofur, one of the few dwarfs who has always been kind to him.

“No, you’re right, we don’t belong anywhere.” He responds quietly, turning to face the sleeping company, gaze settling on Thorin, the dwarf in question wide awake and looking pained. _Good_ , Bofur thinks. It was his issues that caused Bilbo to snap. Bofur again meets Bilbo’s upset gaze, and as sincerely as he can he says. “I wish you all the luck in the world.” Bilbo looks confused at that, he said horrible things to the other and still Bofur was kind to him. “I really do.” He adds stepping forward and patting Bilbo on the shoulder.

Biting his lip to keep his emotions in check, Bilbo nods before turning to leave, Bofur’s voice stopping him though. “What’s that?” Turning back, Bilbo follows Bofur’s gaze to his hip, where the sword Gandalf had given him sits. Pulling it from its sheath reveals a bright blue glow.

Across the room Thorin sits up. “Wake up!” he calls. The ground under them shifts. “Wake up!” he calls louder, the ground shifts again more violently. It’s too late though, as the ground beneath them suddenly cracks open, everyone falling in.

They tumble through a wide cavern, slamming into walls, and sliding down smooth rocks before landing in a steel scoop, nowhere to go except forward into a swarm of goblins. They are quickly bearing down on them, whooping and screeching.

~

With no weapon to use for close combat, Ori has to rely on his strength alone. He punches, kicks and head-butts any goblin that gets too close, his attempts are in vain though as a dozen goblins pile on him pinning his arms down and hanging from the back of his neck.

He curses and jerks trying to break free of them, no luck. Out of the corner of his eye he sees numerous goblins scrambling past, some holding the weapons of several of his companions. Ahead of him he sees Dori struggling wildly.

Goblins are pouring over him trying to keep him moving forward. Ori thinks they don’t realize Dori’s strength as he finally breaks free enough to turn around. Dori’s frantic gaze seems to hone in on him immediately, for several long moments he stares before moving his gaze past him, he thinks Nori must be there. He sees Dori nod satisfied that both his brothers are safe, before turning back calmer, allowing himself to be pushed onwards.

Not to say he doesn't still fight, they all keep fighting. The only thing the goblins seem to have on them is sheer numbers.

They are led over twisting pathways and across rickety bridges, under a naturally occurring stone archway that leads into an even more horrifying site. Ori feels a frission of fear as they enter a makeshift town, thousands of goblins seem to surround them chattering, growling, screeching, and cajoling them.

It’s deafening.

For Ori it feels as if hours go by as they are pushed ever forward. He feels it is probably all in his head though… he doesn't think he could ever find his way back to where they started by now, even if he did have a chance.

When the first discordant notes sound Ori pulls his arms free of the goblins to clutch at his ears, the racket is deafening. Distantly he can see several of the others doing the same. Ahead of them he spots the largest goblin he has ever seen before, dancing about and beginning to sing as they approach. Like the melody the words were just as discordant and bad.

When it finally ends they can only watch as the large goblin takes his seat. When he finally settles he turns to them with a nasty smirk. “Catchy isn’t it? It’s one of my own… compositions.” The goblin king says proudly.

“That's not a song.” Balin starts quietly. “That’s an abomination!” he ends with a yell, the dwarves around him nod quickly, even as the goblins around them jeer.

“Abominations, mutations, deviations…” The king says lightly. “That is all you’re going to find down here.” Their weapons are brought forward and dropped at the goblin kings feet, he jumps up glaring at the dwarves. “Who would be so bold, as to come armed into _my_ kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

“Dwarves, your malevolence!” One of the smaller goblins says.

“Dwarves?” the king cries sounding confused.

“We found them on the front porch.” The small goblin adds.

The king steps back warily. “Well don’t just stand there, search them!” he cries. “Every crack, every crevice!”

Ori tries to fight the goblins off, but it is in vain and he can only watch as they pull his satchel away. Soon there is a pile of everyone's belongings that several other goblins are searching through, throwing things away haphazardly as they inspect it all. Ori can only watch helplessly as the contents of his bag are dumped out, his journal landing open. The pages getting bent and grimy as the goblins trample it as useless.

Oin’s trumpet is also stomped flat on the ground. When they get to Nori’s bag of elven cutlery and candlesticks the small spokes-goblin speaks up again. “It is my belief, your great protuberance that they are in league with elves!” he holds up an elven candelabra.

The goblin king takes the candelabra examining it carefully. “Made in Rivendell. Ah. Second age couldn’t give it away.” The king sighs throwing the candelabra away.

Nori tries looking innocent, even as Dori turns an angry glare his way. Several others are also sending dirty looks his way. “Just a couple of keepsakes.” Nori tries as Dori stares him down.

“What are you doing in these parts?”

Thorin moves to speak but Oin stops him as he steps forward. “Uh, don’t worry, lads. I’ll handle this.”

“No tricks!” The goblin king yells. “I want the truth. Warts and all!”

Oin glares. “You’re going to have to speak up. Your boys flattened my trumpet.” He holds up the flat trumpet.

“I’ll flatten more than your trumpet!” The king growls stomping towards the dwarves angrily.

Bofur steps forward now, speaking quickly. “If it’s more information you want, then I’m the one you should speak to.” He says pointing to himself desperately.

The goblin king pauses in his angry rampage staring down at this new dwarf. “Mm-hm?”

Bofur’s mind spins a thousand ideas through it before he even opens his mouth. “We were on the road…well, it’s not so much a road as a path…actually, it’s not even that, come to think of it, it’s more like a track.  Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren’t!  Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday.” The goblin king seems to be trying to keep up with his story as Dori pops up from behind.

“Visiting distant relations!”

“Some inbreds on me mother’s side!” Bofur adds.

“Shut up!” The goblin king finally cries in rage. “If they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!” He demands pointing directly at him, Ori feels his heart stutter in sudden fear.

“Wait!” Thorin cries from his spot near the back of the company. He pushes himself through the goblins and dwarves to face to goblin king.

“Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain.” The goblin king mock bows to Thorin. “Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really.” He pauses to let his words sink in. “I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.”

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.” Thorin spits.

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The king cackles. “Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.” He turns back to the dwarves grinning cruelly. “As I said he only wants your head.”

The heavy sound of large torture devices being moved can be heard approaching. As he sees them the king once more breaks into excited song.

The smaller goblins are once more ransacking their possessions. One of them is eyeing their weapons, curious about Orcist the goblin unsheathes it slightly, and then screams as if burned, throwing the sword away from itself.

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver! The Biter!” The goblins begin whipping the dwarves with chains. “The blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slash them!” The king cries, the dwarves fight back but are overwhelmed by the numbers. “Kill them! Kill them all!” They are quickly brought to the ground as goblins scratch and bite at their exposed skin. “Cut off his head!” he cries.

The dwarves try fighting against the goblins again, several attempting to get to Thorin to stop the goblin suddenly standing over him, sharp bone sword held ready to plunge into his neck. Ori feels a scream welling in his throat, it never makes it out though.

There is blinding light and a shockwave of power and flings many of the goblins away, the torture devices are flung like nothing breaking apart as they careen through the air. The goblin king himself is also flung backwards.

Just as sudden as it started the light stops. Only a handful of the torches in the area survived the blast. And from the new darkness a familiar shadow emerges. The wizard Gandalf approaches slowly, his own sword drawn for battle.

As those knocked down by his blast slowly rise up Gandalf calls “Take up arms. Fight.” Disoriented the dwarves slowly sit up, looking around confused. “Fight!” Gandalf calls again with more force.

Ori stands slowly, teeters a moment, and then shakes his head to clear the sudden fog in it. When a goblin attacks, he defends himself with only his fists once more. Around him the others are also standing and shaking off whatever Gandalf had done. “Ori!” He hears Nori call over the rising noise.

As he turns to his brother he is a bit surprised to see Mister Dwalin’s war hammer flying towards him. Heavy as he remembers when he goes to catch it, the weight nearly unbalances him until it slams into an approaching goblins head and stops his momentum enough for him to right himself. From there he just has to do as Mister Dwalin had taught him.

They fight hard and soon a path emerges.

“Follow me!” Gandalf calls. “Quick.”

With a heavy heart Ori is quick to head off when Gandalf calls. He doesn't have a chance to try saving his journal and it causes his heart great pain.

As Nori passes him he tosses his slingshot to him, and since he is still holding Mister Dwalins hammer Ori has a bit of trouble catching it. When he has a firm enough grip he shoves it into a pocket for safe keeping.

~~~~~~~~

After Dwalin grabs his axes he knocks away sever goblins that were trampling their bags. He knows what he is doing isn’t exactly the brightest idea he’s ever had but… Dwalin knows Ori would be heartbroken without his journal. So he quickly scans the area he had cleared and finds the familiar worn satchel and the thick journal among the other trampled items. Dropping the book into the satchel he tucks them into his clothes tying the cord to his armor.

As he finishes he goes joins the others in fighting for a clear path. He take a second to look for Ori to be sure of his safety and finds him wielding his hammer as he taught him. Grinning in pride, looking just a bit unhinged to the goblins, he proceeds to throw his fighting.

“Follow me!” Gandalf calls. “Quick.”

Dwalin waits to see Ori head towards their path before he runs ahead of him hoping to keep his path somewhat clear. Through more twists and turns they run and fight.

Dwalin is a bit annoyed as the company keeps getting separated and led around in great circles before meeting up again only for others to get separated as well. After Dwalin sees Thorin and several of the others move up a side ramp but decides he would rather stay on the lower level, hacking the first goblins to reach him. As he takes in the approaching hoard he can’t help cursing, quickly he calculates his surroundings and who is still down with him; there are low poles used as a low guard rail…Nori, Fili, Bifur, and Gloin all smart warriors. ”Pole!” he yells, using his axe to cut the leather holding the pole in place. Behind him those in line close enough do so as well.

With the others he grasps the pole under his arm and begins using it as sweep, knocking goblins off in clumps. As soon as it clears enough Dwalin drops the pole as being too cumbersome. He continues following his path, secretly amused when those who had followed Thorin eventually merge back in with his own group.

As they cross another bridge Thorin once more takes over, fairly dancing in combat as he moves with grace and skill.

Dwalin can just see as Ori smashed in a goblins skull and finds himself somewhat impressed.

More twists and turns and Dwalin realizes the company is once more separated, only this time there is a wide gap between them. He can only watch as Kili is shot at with arrows, he can see the fear on his face as he just barely manages to knock them away. When he grabs a nearby ladder he is amused as the boy uses it to trap the goblins. When the others push him and the ladder forward to use the ladder as a bridge thanks Mahal for ingenuity.

Dwalin watches the group cross the ladder quickly, rather impressed as he sees Ori coming from the rear, wielding his hammer well, though he does worry as he loses control on the bridge spinning his way across. 

As soon as he passes Dwalin slams Keeper in the makeshift bridge and sending it flying. Soon the company is all together once more heading for what is hopefully an exit. “Quickly!” Gandalf calls, leading them to a path suspended by ropes.

Two well-placed cuts has the path swinging towards another path. “Jump!” Thorin yells, only about half the dwarves are able to make it before their path swings back the way it came giving several goblins a chance to jump on as well. Those still on the swinging path are able to fend off the goblins until they reach the second path again where they are able to once more join their companions. As Fili rushes to the other side he slashes the ropes of the path and leaping as far as possible to safety as the path collapses sending the goblins falling.

They run and fight, at one point Gandalf breaks a large boulder from the ceiling and they push it before as a first defense against approaching goblins. It works until they reach a sharp curve in the path. Still they run and fight.

As they are crossing another bridge they are brought up short as the goblin king suddenly bursts through it. “You thought you could escape me?” He growls swinging his massive mace nearly stabbing Gandalf with it. “What are you gonna do now, wizard?” he gloats, thinking that because he knocked him back Gandalf would fail.

Quick as he can, Gandalf leaps forward smacking the great goblin in the eye, causing him to yelp in pain clutching the wound. From there Gandalf slices open the enormous goblins stomach.

“That’ll do it.” The goblin says matter-of-factly, he drops to his knees and Gandalf slices his throat killing him. The weight of the goblins body falling on the already rickety bridge causes it to quickly break apart.

The section the dwarves are on begins careening down the vast cavern. The company clings on screaming in terror as it falls, they can only watch terrified as the wall they slide down is coming to an end, which lucky for them meets with another wall just wide enough to slow the descent of their runaway section of bridge.

Their landing is not as painful as they had feared. Taking a moment to get their bearings in order the company slowly take stock of themselves. “Well that could have been worse.” Bofur says relieved.

It’s a short lived relief though as the corpse of the goblin king suddenly land on top of them all smashing them further to the ground. “You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin cried out angrily.

Groaning in pain those less trapped then the others pull themselves from the pile and begin helping the others out as well. Off to the side Kili frowns… there's something missing… He looks around trying to figure out why he suddenly feels that something is missing when he sees them. Thousands of goblins charging towards them. “Gandalf!” he cries turning to the wizard.

As Dwalin pulls Nori from the pile he looks as well. “There's too many! We can’t fight them.” He says working faster to free those still trapped in the rubble.

Gandalf nods. “Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!” he says helping a few dwarves as well before turning and running, leading the dwarves to freedom at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it reads alright and I didn't suddenly veer off into another story without meaning too...  
> If there are any issues feel free to let me know... I'm always happy to hear from people and will gladly fix any grammar or spelling errors as soon as I can.


	24. We've Never Tried Hobbitses Before!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin Caves - Bilbo Version!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying to have this done over the weekend but of course that's never how plans work... Sorry!  
> Anywho, hopefully there are no obvious errors and if there are feel free to let me know and I will look into fixing them asap!  
> Thank you to everyone who reads this! <3  
> There is only about a chapter maybe 2 of this particular story, and I dont wanna change the '?' up there until I know for sure but after that I will begin the next part of the story.

Bilbo wakes slowly, rather surprised that he has even woken at all. Without moving too much, he takes in everything he can from where he landed… Large mushrooms fill most of his vision, but where the mushrooms overlap there is a small opening, giving him a view of his immediate surroundings, of which includes the goblin that fell with him; thankfully still unconscious!

He doesn't move for several long moments, listening carefully; only silence. Bilbo is just about to chance getting up when a looming shadow appears. He freezes, fearing another goblin. Then the creature speaks, making his stomach roil in fear, and he knows deep down whatever this new creature is… it’s worse than the goblin. “Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes!” It shouts enthusiastically, however it quickly doubles over making a jarring cough sound. “Gollum. Gollum.”

The Gollum creature rushes the unconscious goblin, eyeing it critically when it reaches it, and apparently deciding it was satisfactory. He, and Bilbo is fairly sure that is all the creature could be, grabs the goblin by the ankles and begins to drag it away. When the goblin suddenly wakes and begins to struggle, Gollum grabs a nearby rock and proceeds to beat the goblin over the head, until it unconscious again. “Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious; better than nothing.”

However, Bilbo misses that part, his attention is grabbed like a moth drawn to flame, as a gold ring flies from a small pouch attached to Gollum’s loin cloth. A simple thing really, but somehow mesmerizing. He waits until after he knows the creature has moved off with the goblin, listening carefully.

As the sound of water sloshing reaches him, Bilbo stands slowly, he grabs his sword; which was under more mushrooms that had been shielding its blue glow. He picks up the ring examining it for a long moment, lovely he thinks, he drops it in his pocket, and then promptly forgets about it.

Slowly, he creeps along the path Gollum dragged the goblin, he wants to be sure of where the creature went. He spies Gollum on a large stone island with the goblin, he watches the creature for a moment, and when Gollum suddenly turns large luminous eyes his way he sinks low behind a large rock formation. “Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!” Bilbo hears a high voice whine. “Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head.” When he hears what sounds like a second, more gravelly rough voice he worries that there may be more than one Gollum like creature…

But from his distance to the island he cannot tell if there is anyone else. Although when the Goblin suddenly begins thrashing again he can see only one silhouette beating it. In his hand his sword flickers, drawing his attention, fearing it may have also caught the others eye, he turns back to the island to check, and finds it devoid of anything living.

Heart racing, Bilbo wonders where the creature went. A few minutes after he last saw him, the barest scrape of flesh over rock causes him to look up just in time to spy the monster sneaking up on him. “Bless us and splash us, Precious! That’s a meaty mouthful.” Gollum says excitedly, voice high, he moves to grab Bilbo.

The hobbit is quick though, bringing up his sword and aiming it at Gollum’s throat, stopping the creature in its path. As the blade touches his flesh Gollum falls back gasping and hacking. “Gollum, Gollum.”

Bilbo steps back, worriedly, sudden thoughts of Kilo spinning through his head, he HAS to get out of this! Even if his son thinks he doesn't need him anymore, Bilbo knows that he can’t give him up yet… Suddenly Gollum moves towards him again. “Back! Stay back!” He swings his sword at the creature. “I’m warning you, don’t come any closer.” He cries.

Gollum falls back, glaring confusedly at the sword in Bilbo’s hand. “It’s got an elfish blade, but it’s not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?” He mutters, sitting back up he begins crawling around Bilbo, slowly looking him over, looking for possible openings.

“My name is Bilbo Baggins.” He responds automatically, too many years of being taught the importance of being polite, add in that he spent the last twenty trying to instill that same politeness within Kilo, has made introducing himself like second nature.

Gollum pauses in his slow stalking of the hobbit, a frown on his face. “Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?”

Dropping his sword slightly, Bilbo rolls his eyes irritated. “I’m a hobbit from the Shire!” He answers quickly.

Gollum suddenly jumps up excitedly, Bilbo feels his heart skip in fear. “Oh! We like goblinses, batses and fishes, but we hasn’t tried hobbitses before!” Gollum’s face suddenly hardens as he slowly circles Bilbo. “Is it soft?” He turns to circle back the other way. “Is it juicy?” Seeing a possible opening Gollum makes an aborted move towards Bilbo.

Bilbo waves his sword about again, backing further away from the creature. “K—keep your distance!” He stutters. “I’ll use this if I have to!” he yelps, thoughts of how his son would feel if Bilbo suddenly vanished swirling through his head. He needs to get out of this mountain… and there is only one creature who could possibly help him. “I don’t want any trouble, do you understand?” He tries speaking to the creature like he would to a child. “Just show me the way to get out of here, and I’ll be on my way.”

Gollum glares at Bilbo still crawling around him, though he pauses, face smoothing out as Bilbo addresses him. “Why, is it lost?”

Bilbo nods quickly, hoping the creature understands at least a little. “Yes, yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible.”

The creatures face suddenly brightens again. “Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark.” He grins nodding, his face freezes for a second before he growls. “Shut up!”

“I didn't say anything…” Bilbo says confused, he feels vaguely insulted though.

“Wasn’t talking to you.” Gollum snarls moving away from Bilbo. “But yes, we was, Precious, we was.” Gollum says suddenly sounding less angry.

More confused than ever, Bilbo snaps. “Look, uh, I don’t know what your game is, but I—” he is cut off by Gollum’s excited chatter.

“Games? We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?”

Bilbo feels so off kilter, this creatures continually shifting moods and attitude just keep whipping back and forth. “Maybe?” he tries unsure what he’s actually agreeing to.

It doesn't seem to matter, the creature still jumps around excitedly. “What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows.”

Bilbo frowns, he knows this riddle, Kilo once told it to him… “…The mountain.” He responds exasperated, answering seems to be the right thing to do, as Gollum begins to jump about in excitement, laughing and slapping rock.

“Do it—do it again! Ask us.” He laughs for a second but its cut off suddenly. “No! No more riddles. Finish him off. Finish him now!” he says before making that horrible hacking sound, Bilbo thinks if he gets out of this he will gladly do anything to never hear that sound for the rest of his life!

He’s pulled from the thought as the creature moves towards him again. “No! No, no, no. I wa—I want to play.” He says quickly, and hoping flattery works at least to some extent on the creature. “I can see you are very good at this… S—so why don’t we have a game of riddles?” As Gollum’s face moves to one of interest Bilbo hopes it worked. “Yes, just, just you and me…”

Gollum smiles slowly. “Yes! Yes, just, just—just us.” He nods.

Bilbo closes his eyes on a quick sigh before pushing for what he wants. “And if I win, you show me the way out.”

Gollum starts nodding slowly. “Yes. Yes—” Cutting himself off, he turns away looking skeptical. “And if it loses? What then?” Gollum nods as if trying to pacify someone only he can see. “Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!” Bilbo does a double take at that, staring at Gollum rather surprised for some reason. Gollum looks over at Bilbo grinning. “If Baggins loses, we eats it whole.” Gollum nods seriously.

Bilbo opens his mouth, pauses, and just nods. “Fair enough.” He lowers his sword but doesn't put it away. There is no way he will trust this creature not to try anything during their ‘game’.

“Well, Baggins first.” Gollum says serenely, and that's how Bilbo finds himself matching wits with some kind of monster.

~

Bilbo is beginning to feel frustrated, they are two for two in their game of riddles. He needs to come up with something impossible for the other to solve, but he’s being rushed and can’t think of anything! He has his back to the creature thinking; when he puts his hands in his vest pockets he is surprised to feel something is there…“ASK US!” Gollum screeches startling Bilbo.

“Yes, yes, alright.” He says still distracted by the thing in his pocket. He pets his fingers over it confused. “What have I got in my pocket?” he mutters.

Suddenly Gollum throws down a large rock. “That's not fair!” he cries. “It’s not fair! It’s against the rules!” he tries beginning to pout. “Ask us another one.”

Bilbo stares at the rock, surprised for several moments, before turning back to the creature. “You said ‘Ask me a question.’ Well, that is my question; what have I got in my pocket?” he says fingers slipping down to pet the ring again.

“Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three!” Gollum demands.

Not seeing how the creature could possibly know he agrees. “Three guesses. Very well, guess away.” Realizing the obvious first guess, Bilbo raises his hands up a split second before Gollum yells.

“Handses!”

“Wrong, guess again.” Bilbo watches vaguely amused as the creature crawls muttering to itself.

“Fish-bones, goblins’ teeth, wet shells, bat’s wings… KNIFE!” he suddenly calls. Though the serious side growls. “Oh, shut up!”

“Wrong again. Last guess.”

Gollums fretting intensifies more until it looks up and cries. “String!” and swirls around as the dark side answers as well. “Or nothing.”

Bilbo smirks. “Two guesses at once; wrong both times.” The creature falls to the ground wailing at its loss. Bilbo lets him for several long minutes, but he’s anxious to get away from this place. “So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out.”

“Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?” Gollum growls, and Bilbo worries. “What _has_ it got in its pocketses?”

Bilbo pulls on some hidden reserve of bravery as he answers. “That’s no concern of yours. You lost.”

Gollum’s face twists to an ugly grimace as he slowly approaches. “Lost?” he says slowly reaching for his waist. “Lost?” he digs into his small pocket. “Lost?” There is no more threat in his voice only confusion. “Where is it? Where is it? No!” he cries digging through his clothes, in the water, through everything around him. “Where is it? No!” He wails despairingly. “Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!” he sobs loudly.

“What have you lost?” Bilbo asks confused.

“Mustn’t ask us! Not its business.” Gollum hiccups staring into the underground lake, Bilbo watches stepping back, this does not look like something he wants to be around, he pulls the ring he found from his pocket and hides it behind his back. Gollum’s voice freezes him for a second. “What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?” he growls turning to face Bilbo. And while he doesn't know what Gollum sees it must tell him something as his face falls and his voice comes out quiet. “He stole it.” At normal volume. “He stole it!” As it sinks in, he screeches. “HE STOLE IT!”

Bilbo turns and runs.

~

He has no idea where he is going, all he can do is follow the paths, and hope they lead where he needs to go. He can hear Gollum growling behind him, calling him to stop.

When he comes to a fork in the path, he stops only long enough to feel a slight breeze, it is coming from the right path, and so he rushes that way. There is a thin crevice he realizes leads to an exit, and he tries pushing himself through, but he only ends up getting himself stuck around the middle.

He hears Gollum run past and he continues to struggle, the buttons on his vest keeping him from being able to squeeze. He’s stuck tight and suddenly Gollum is back at the fork glaring at him. Bilbo gulps, Gollum turns down his path and slowly makes his way over to him.

Bilbo works frantically to pull himself through. He can’t die here! He wants to prove himself to Thorin, he wants to help Bofur, Ori and the others fulfill their dream… he needs to make things right with his son!

That last thought suddenly gives him the strength to pull himself through the crack, his vest buttons flying back. Bilbo crashes into the dirt and his ring flies up from his hand. Trying to catch it proves futile though, as he finds it sliding down his finger of its own volition.

The world goes muted and echo-y, and then Gollum is there and Bilbo fears for the worst… except the creature looks past him… Bilbo stands slowly, following quietly behind Gollum as he searches the tunnel. He unknowingly leads him right where he needs to be. He can see the light of an exit just around the corner, he cannot get to it though as Gollum is right in the middle of the path.

Bilbo figures Gollum is bound to leave sooner or later…. But then Gollum is suddenly scrambling to hide behind a rock. Confused, Bilbo tries to see the other path, when suddenly he sees them: Gandalf and his dwarves! He moves to call on them, but Gollum is still there, he does not wish to be attacked again, and the others are obviously running from something. When the last dwarf, Bombur, goes by; Bilbo decides he needs to get out as well.

He thinks it may be best to put Gollum out of his misery, setting his blade to the creatures’ neck, and prepares to kill him… Then Gollum turns towards him, eyes wide and sad, and Bilbo knows he can’t do it. He won’t be like this creature!

He steps back, feet making the slightest noise, which seems to catch Gollums attention, but he doesn't care, he is going to get out of here! He runs, jumping at the last moment, his foot catches on Gollums face and slams it into the ground. Bilbo doesn’t care to turn back.

Even as he can hear Gollum screaming he doesn't turn back. He needs to get to his company. He needs to be sure Kilo is alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am trying to get to North Dakota before the end of the month for my friends birthday and if anyone is interested in helping it will be much appreciated: http://igg.me/p/969383/x/8805650


	25. Partial Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really only part of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am sooooo sorry! I did not mean to leave this so long but things got really hectic in my life and I've either not had the time to write, too depressed to write, or just lacking in any kind of oomph to finish anything. I wanted to get at least a little of this posted so I could apologize. 
> 
> I am going to try and finish the rest of this asap... atm I just need to find the notebook I was using to keep notes in.

Bilbo races after the company, he can just see them running some distance ahead of him, so whatever speed advantage they may have had from their slightly longer legs is hampered by the weight of their gear. Bilbo just hopes he will be enough to catch up quickly.

So when he notices them beginning to slow he thanks the Valar, and when Gandalf finally stops, he’s happy to see the others are quick to do so as well, giving Bilbo a chance to catch up to them. He can just hear Gandalf counting the others out. “Five, six, seven, eight… Bifur, Bofur… that's ten, Fili, Kili… Twelve… and Bombur is thirteen…” Bilbo can see Gandalf begin to look around suddenly. “Where’s Bilbo?” Gandalf turns to Kili. “Where is your father?” Bilbo can’t see his son but Gandalf doesn’t seem to wait for an answer as he turns to Thorin. “Where is our hobbit?” He asks louder.

He is near enough now that he can easily call out and be heard by them… except now he’s curious. “Curse the Halfling! Now he’s lost?” Dwalin growls annoyed.

“I thought he was with Dori!” Gloin grumbles, and Bilbo frowns at that… he had been nowhere near Dori while they were all together.

Quickly wanting to clear his name Dori scoffs. “Don’t blame me!”

“I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.” Nori volunteers with a shrug. However Bilbo ignores their bickering gaze intent on his son. Kilo… Kili looks upset, his gaze fixed on the mountain horrified. Fili has his arm around his shoulders, and Bilbo realizes he making sure the other doesn't try running back to look for him…

“What happened exactly? Tell me!” Gandalf’s voice suddenly brings his attention back to the others as their bickering quiets.

It’s Thorin who steps forward, sneer on his face, though Bilbo notices an apologetic look sent towards his nephews, it doesn't last long before the sneer is firmly back. “I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing by his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing _our_ hobbit again. He is long gone.”

Bilbo chances a glance at his son and his heart aches. How dare that dwarf make such unfounded, untrue accusations of him! He hides behind a tree and removes his ring before coming back into view. “No, he isn't!” he says loftily. The others turn towards his voice shocked.

“DAD!” Kili cries pulling away from Fili to wrap the hobbit in a tight hug. “I almost thought I’d lost you…” He whispers into the hobbits shoulder as he continues to hold him tightly.

Bilbo sighs. “Never going to happen, silly boy.” He reaches as far around his son as he can, patting his back.

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?” Fili asks somewhat awed that Bilbo was able to make it from the caves with no obvious signs of injury.

“How, indeed.” Dwalin adds, rather impressed by the hobbits resourcefulness.

Kili lets go of his dad but doesn't move far.

Bilbo shrugs silent, he suddenly doesn't want them to know about the creature in the cave or the ring he found, it’s his own. He sneakily puts the ring back in his pocket, hoping none of the others notice. Gandalf notices, and sensing his reticence steps forward genially. “Well, what does it matter? He’s back!”

“It matters!” Thorin growls at Gandalf, but his voice gentles as he turns back to Bilbo. “Why _did_ you come back?”

Bilbo turns towards Thorin fully, puffing up with indignation. “Look I know you doubt me, I know you've always doubted me… I’ve doubted myself too! And yes, I often do think of home,” Bilbo shrugs glancing towards Kili. “And then I think how lonely it would be there, because my son is here! He wants to help reclaim your home and what kind of parent would I be if I didn't at least TRY to help?” Bilbo huffs. “So yes, I came back because my son is here.”

Thorin glances away sighing. “Then welcome back, burglar.” The other dwarves let out a short cheer as Bilbo smiles bashfully.


End file.
